What would have happened if Hisana never died?
by TemperanceTales
Summary: "It is indeed a girl," Unohana said. Byakuya held his little girl smiling and knew that he was going to enjoy fatherhood. But if only he knew that in three months he... would lose his baby girl… Forever. Sequel to Mysterious Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

Tairei9: Here is one of the split way sequels to my story mysterious shinigami. Yes there will be many build off's. If you haven't read Mysterious shinigami. Go read it. Here it is. What would have happened if Hisana never died? To those people who are waiting for Kumiko, eleventh division adventures, I'm working on it. Please be patient.

Chapter one.

Kumiko laid in bed as Byakuya pulled her sheet up.

"Good night Kumiko," he said kissing her forehead.

"Night Otou-san," she said, nuzzling him. He nuzzled back gently, causing her to giggle, and left the room turning the light down. He took Yoruichi's hand and they went off to bed.

Kumiko stared at the ceiling, just thinking. She thought about today. Yoruichi had played with her this morning. Even though she was now married to Byakuya, she still couldn't come to call her Okaa-san. She still wanted the one she had before, only meeting her a couple of times in her dreams. She wondered what would have happened if her Okaa-san hadn't died. She drifted off to sleep with this thought.

The tree branches swayed ever so slightly, but no leaves rustled. Because there was no leaves on the bare trees. Just one tree had a blossom on it that was almost in full bloom. On the covered walk way bellow was three people. One laid on a futon, in a deep sleep. One of them was holding the slumbering beauty's hand. He looked ever so distracted and concerned. The other had her back to them. She was looking at several papers, her face impassive. She smiled for a moment, and then her face went impassive again. She then turned to them and she said, "Kuchiki-sama."

"Unohana-Taichou," he said looking up at her.

"She will be fine, but she must rest up and eat. She needs to take it easy," Unohana said, "There is something else."

"What is it?"

"Hisana-sama… is expecting… in about eight months," She said cautiously. Byakuya's eyes widened and then said, "Her fall didn't harm it in anyway did it?"

"No, it seems perfectly healthy," Unohana said, "Now I must be going. I'll come to check on her in a week. Do not hesitate to call me if by some strange chance she gets worse."

"Hai, Arigato."

"Your welcome."

She soon was out of sight. He looked down, thinking about his conversation earlier. So the sister was named Rukia… Hisana shifted in her sleep and stirred. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked at him.

"Byakuya-sama…"

"Hisana… how are you feeling?"

"Better," she said reassuringly. He then said, "Hisana, you will not be able to continue the search for quite some time. Unohana came and looked you over."

"And what did she say," Hisana said gravely. It must have been bad if Byakuya would not let her continue.

"You're with child, Hisana," he said calmly. Though you could see the delight in his eyes. Her eyes widen and she asked, "How long?"

"You should give birth in about eight months." Hisana looked up at him. She was happy, but she was tired. She knew Byakuya would keep his promise to her. She smiled at him and he gave one of his rare smiles back. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. He stroked the back of her hand lovingly and his smile remained. An hour past and she awoke again. She sat up and sighed.

"Hisana, you shouldn't be-!"

"I'm fine," she said quietly. She made no motion to get up any further. He sat behind her and she leaned on him. They both watched the sun set in peace. Hisana's patience normally would have been spent, due to her short attention span for some things, but she was feeling tired.

Many months soon past and Hisana soon was showing. She entered her second week in the eighth month and Unohana was soon able to tell that it would be a girl. They were more than thrilled. Byakuya had been searching for Hisana's sister whenever he could. But didn't let that interfere with his work and spending time with her. The elders, however, were not too happy when Byakuya announced it. One had even dared to mention abortion. Well let's just say he won't be around for a while.

Byakuya sat with Hisana in bed, stroking her swollen abdomen. She was leaning against him, her head against his shoulder. She also had a hand on the swollen abdomen and she had a weak but a happy smile on her face. They both felt the baby give a small kick. He chuckled and said, "She been doing that a lot lately."

"Yes, she has been doing that a lot lately," Hisana said smiling. He looked at her and asked, "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, my back hurts a little," she admitted, "but no morning sickness, no dizzy spells, and no weird cravings. They all seemed to have passed." Byakuya then began to rub her back and she sighed, feeling the tension in her back ease out. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. The kiss continued for a while until…

… The baby decided to interrupt with a nice big kick. Hisana and Byakuya looked down at the round pregnant belly and laughed, "She seems to like being the center of attention."

"Yes she certainly does," he said, still stroking Hisana's back and swollen abdomen. Hisana then yawned and they both lied down on the bed. Byakuya leaned down, kissed her swollen tummy gently, whispering, "Good night, little one."

He then leaned towards Hisana's face and kissed her gently.

"Good night, Hisana," he murmured.

"Goodnight, Byakuya-sama," she murmured as well and fell asleep against him. Content.

The next morning, Byakuya got up to see his wife, holding her stomach.

"What's wrong," he asked immediately.

"I think… I'm having contractions," she whimpered softly.

"How long have they been going?" he demanded, but a little more on the gentle side.

"I woke up like a minute ago to one," she said and she grimaced. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. They walked over to a bed in the room. This bed was made for when the woman went into labor. It was a lot more comfortable.

"Mai, get in here please!!" Byakuya called. Immediately, a servant came in saying, "Yes?"

"Go send a message to Unohana Taichou. Hisana is having contractions."

"Hai!!"

Hisana grimaced and he said, "Tell me when you feel the next one."

Three minutes latter she felt it. She whimpered and he rubbed her back gently. Suddenly her eyes widen and she whispered, "I think my water just broke…"

Byakuya's eyes widen and Unohana came in.

"I thought she might go into labor early. Most first babies usually are. Hisana-sama, has your water broken yet?"

"Yes!" Hisana was holding Byakuya's hand tightly.

"Then when you feel the next contraction I need you to push," Unohana said gently. Hisana felt one and pushed, tears going down her face. They did this for a while and Unohana said, "I can see the head. One more should do it.

One push latter the cries of a baby could be heard.

"It is indeed a girl," Unohana said after cleaning the whimpering baby off and wrapping her in a pink blanket. She handed the baby to Byakuya, who handed her to Hisana. Hisana cradled and rocked the baby until she stopped whimpering.

"What will you name her?" Unohana asked. Byakuya looked down at Hisana and Hisana looked up at him.

"Kuchiki Kumiko." They both said it at the same time. Unohana smiled and turned to fill out the paperwork. Byakuya looked at the little girl who was sleeping. Her face was pink still but he knew it would go away soon. She had black hair that was still damp. It was hard to tell who she looked more like. Byakuya gently touched his little ones cheek and Hisana said, "Would you like to hold her?"

He nodded and took his daughter from his tired wife. She wiped the tears away and looked back at him. He looked down at his daughter with delight in his eyes. She smiled and he sat down by her. The family sat in bliss as Unohana filled out the newest edition to the Kuchiki's family birth certificate. Soon a nurse came in and Unohana turned to them saying, "Ah, Mizuke. Kuchiki-sama. Mizuke will be attending to Hisana for the next few days. I hope that is alright."

"That is fine," Hisana said her head on Byakuya's shoulder. Unohana left and Mizuke stepped forward asking, "Do you need anything?"

"No," Hisana said shaking her head.

"Then I will wait out side," Mizuke said, "Call me if you need anything."

"Right."

She left and after some time, Kumiko woke up and opened her eyes, staring at her parents with the normal eye color most new born babies had. But they could see the beginning of the dark blue grayish color, similar to her fathers. She cooed and weakly held up a little hand. Hisana touched it with a finger and Kumiko instantly grabbed it. Kumiko babbled baby talk happily, which of course sounded so cute.

The next couple of days, they learned that Kumiko was a very active baby, even though she couldn't walk or crawl yet. She would kick her legs and wave her arms and played with the toys in her bassinette. She was very fond of her lion plushy. She would play with her parent's hands, for some reason finding it very interesting. She rarely cried. When she did wake up she would let every on know with her constant happy singsong voice. Byakuya and Hisana didn't mind waking up to it, saying it was better than her crying. When little critters scurried by when they were outside she would wave her arms out trying to grab them.

"She's going to be quite a handful when she gets older," Byakuya commented as Kumiko tried to grab a butterfly going by. Hisana just laughed and then Kumiko yawned, slumping down on Byakuya's lap. Soon she was fast asleep and they took her and put her in her bassinette.

"Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked softly, stroking her baby's cheek.

"Hmm?" he asked his arm around her shoulder.

"When will you be leaving tomorrow?"

"In the morning sometime."

"When will you get back?"

"In the afternoon, hopefully," he said quietly. She nodded and sighed. She knew he would have to go back to work. She hoped He would get home when he said he might.

The next morning, Byakuya quietly got dressed so he would not wake anyone. He was making sure he had everything when he heard happy baby babble. He walked over to the bassinette and saw Kumiko looking up at him with her wide innocent eyes, holding her lion plushy. She cocked her head and then babbled happily holding her arms out, "Tou-sa bah da!"

"Otou-san," he corrected, taking her out and looking down at her. She seized his other hand and played with it. He sighed and rocked her to sleep. He was then finally able to put her back in her warm cot, but not before kissing her nose. He smiled and knew that he was going to enjoy fatherhood.

But if only he knew…that in three months…

He would lose his baby girl…

Forever…

Tairei9: Please don't hate me for that!!!!! You know something bad was going to happen. But please continue to read it!! I beg of you!!!! You know you want to know what the rest of the story is about. Review, please? O.O


	2. Chapter 2

Tairei9: Hello, I do not own bleach and give full credit to the creators. Heya readers. Thanks for the reviews. Even though they are few I appreciate them. Please continue reviewing. Here is chapter two.

Chapter two

Many, many years later.

The sun was shining high above Karakura town, where people were living their busy lives. Workers were going to and from their occupations, shoppers going in and out of stores, and kids played on the play ground. Two girls swung on the swings with their father pushing them so they could go higher. A boy played with another girl and boy with a ball. They were laughing and the mother of the bright haired boy watched them. One of the kids kicked the ball and it went bouncing off into the bushes. The bright haired boy ran saying, "I'll get it!!" The mother stood up and followed her son to make sure nothing would happen.

The boy pushed the bushes aside carefully and looked around for the ball. When he didn't find it, he went through them looking around for it. He went deeper in, determined. His mother followed with ease.

"Ichigo, did you find it yet?" the mother, Masaki, said gentle but firm. At first there was no answer.

"Ichigo?"

"Okaa-san!! Come look!!!"

The little boy's voice sounded so urgent. The mother raced towards where she heard his voice and saw him on his hands and knee's.

"What's the matter?" Masaki said bending down, "Did you get hurt?"

"No Okaa-san. Look," he said, pointing into the bushes. She looked and her eyes widen in shock. Coming out from the shadows of the bushes was a little girl rolling on the ball. The little girl looked like she was only two. She had on a dark kimono that was ripped slightly at the hem with a yellow obi. A very small kantana was tied to the obi with a ribbon. It dragged around as the little girl rolled on the ball. Masaki's eyes soften greatly and said, "Oh…"

"Hey can you talk?" Ichigo asked, cocking his head. The little girl looked at him and mocked his motion.

"Where's your Okaa-san and Otou-san?" asked Ichigo leaning forward. She mocked the new motion and babbled, "Tou-sa!!! Ka-sa!!"

"Tou-sa? Ka-sa?" Ichigo said looking baffled.

"I think, Ichigo, she's trying to repeat what you said," Masaki said slowly. Ichigo's face dawned in realization and the little girl said then very much sadly, "Tou-sa. Ka-sa…"

Ichigo watched as the little girl pushed the ball away, fell on her back, and looked at the sky with teary eyes. The ball rolled towards them from the pressure of her motion. Ichigo then picked up the ball and said, "What do we do? We can't just leave her here!"

"No, we can't," Masaki said, "Ichigo, go back to Otou-san and tell him I had to go home to check on something. Don't tell him anything. Leave that to me."

"Okay," he said and he took off. Masaki then turned her attention towards the little girl.

"What is your name, little shinigami," whispered Masaki whispered. The girl looked up at the woman looming over her and struggled to say, "Kmok-kmko-Miko-k…"

"She can't say her name," Masaki thought, "I'll just have to take the most coherent part and give her the nickname."

"How about I call you Miko-chan?" Masaki said, picking the little girl up and the girl said, "Kay!"

Masaki walked out of the forest and found herself on the other side of the park. Not many people were here. Masaki walked to her home and unlocked the door. She went inside and put the little girl down on the floor. Miko stood up on unsteady legs and began to walk around slowly. She put her hands on the wall to help her stay up and Masaki sighed.

"I wonder…how did she get here?" Masaki thought watching her walk farther around the room. The girl then fell down into a sitting position and began to crawl. She found the coat rack and pulled on a coat. It fell on her and Masaki rushed over to make sure she was okay. She lifted the jacket up and saw Miko on her back giggling at Masaki.

"Boo!" Miko said happily and Masaki smiled. No harm done.

"Alright, first things first," Masaki said, "Food. Then a bath…"

Soon the house was filled with delicious smells. Masaki fed the happy going child and as she was about to bring her upstairs when she heard, "OKAA-SAN!!!"

The girl hid under the table as the two little girls rushed to their mother.

"Hello Karin, Yuzu. Go upstairs while I make dinner. I have to talk to your father," Masaki said kissing them on the forehead. They ran upstairs and Ichigo hugged his mother.

"Where is she?" Ichigo whispered.

"Under the table. Go upstairs while I talk to your father about it," Masaki said and Ichigo ran up the stairs. Soon Isshin came in and asked seriously, "Who is this she?"

"Miko-chan please come out for me," Masaki said and the little girl crawled out form underneath the table.

"Shinigami?!" Isshin said as the little girl crawled up to him. Miko grabbed his pants and stood up.

"Yes…but there is something strange…" Masaki said, "She was alone and judging by her clothes, she's been alone for quite some time. So do you have any idea what might…"

"The only thing I can think of is abandoned," Isshin muttered, "But that might not be correct. I'll bring her to Kisuke and ask. He'll know… but for now let's give her a bath. And something warmer than what she has on. Its winter, for heaven sakes! A least the sun was out today!!"

"You have spirit clothes?"

"In the closet!" Isshin said picking up the girl and walking up the stairs. He peeked into the girl's room and saw they were asleep. All puckered out. He then took her into the bathroom and sat her down. She looked around and said,

"Cookie."

------------

"Isshin-san! What a surprise!" Urahara said, coming to the front of the shop, "Eh? Who's this?"

"This is Miko-chan, according to my wife," Isshin said.

"According?"

As Isshin explained the situation, Miko-chan wobbled around the shop. She noticed a black cat sleeping on a mat. She said in a cute baby voice, "KITTY!!"

The cat yelped as she grabbed it. The cat squirmed as Miko held up the cat.

"Kisuke! Who the heck is this kid-!!!" the cat stopped in mid sentence as they felt the strong reiatsu leak out of Miko.

"My, my Miko-chan. don't do that," Urahara said gently, "That's Yoruichi-san. Can you say that? Yoruichi-san."

"Yo-Yoruc-Yoruichi-sa-an," Miko repeated slowly. She put down the cat and pat it gently on the head. The reiatsu died down and Miko looked at Urahara, cocking her head.

"My, you're a small one," Urahara muttered. He picked her off of the floor and examined her as she looked around. She seemed to find the new surroundings very interesting. Urahara eyed the katana and asked, "She's a shinigami?"

"I guess… we haven't asked her a lot," Isshin admitted, "I was actually wondered if you wanted to take care of her…Considering that some in my family can't even see her." Miko leaned and grabbed the stripped hat off, putting it on her head. Isshin paled, wondering what his reaction would be. Urahara raised an eyebrow and she mocked his movement. He laughed, causing her to giggle.

"Sure, I would not mind in the slightest," He said as she put the hat back on.

"Yay!!" Miko said throwing her arms around his neck and the cat snorted.

"So she understands what we are saying," muttered Yoruichi.

"Yeah," Isshin said turning away. He walked towards the door and stopped.

"Urahara-san," Isshin said softly, "You wouldn't happen to know who she might be?"

"Not a clue," Urahara said. Isshin sighed and said, "That's what I thought you would say."

Isshin left and the cat immediately said, "Liar, you felt that reiatsu. The only people who have reiatsu's like that are-!"

"Yes I know, but the fact Isshin-san found her here alone concerns me," Urahara said sitting with Miko. He then said, "Now Miko-chan. Is there more to your name?"

"H-Hai," she said, looking up at him. Yoruichi came closer and perched on his shoulder.

"Can you pronounce it? Or even remember it?"

"Sorta," she said sheepishly.

"Hmmm, let's see. Is it Mikoyo? Mikona? Mikomi? Mikosa? Sumiko? Emiko? Fumiko? Tamiko? Tomiko? Yumiko?" Urahara asked but Miko shook her head. He frowned and scratched his chin.

"Mind if I give a try?" Yoruichi suddenly asked.

"Sure."

"How about… ------?"

"Yea, that's it!!" Miko said happily. She clapped her hands and Urahara looked surprised and Yoruichi solemn.

"Wow that was a lucky guess. But let us just stick to calling you Miko-chan for now," Urahara said, "Tessai!! Please come here!!"

The door behind them slipped open to reveal a muscular looking man. Miko looked at the man nervously and he asked, "Shop owner?"

"This is Miko-chan. Could you get her settled in a room for me?"

"Of course," he said, "Please come with me, Miko-sama."

Miko followed him slightly nervous. When the footsteps had died away, Urahara waved the fan and said, "What made you think of that name?"

Yoruichi was silent.

Flashback

"Come on smile for me," pouted Yoruichi.

"No, I see no reason behind it," he said stubbornly. She continued to pout and then sighed. She lied back on the grass and watched the clouds go by. They had just finished another session of tag and were about to call it quits.

"Hey. I have a question?"

"Hmm?"

"If you ever got married and had a kid, what would the name be?"

"What?!"

"Just answer the question."

He thought for a moment.

"If it was a boy, Ichiro. And if it was a girl… ------…"

"Ha!! It sounds like your eager for a boy."

"N-No!! I could care less!!"

"Mhm."

"Yoruichi!!"

"Alright, I get it. You could care less," Yoruichi said smiling. He wanted a girl, she could tell. The minute he went on the offensive about it.

End of flashback

"An old student of mine would have named his kid that," Yoruichi said finally. Urahara narrowed his eyes.

"Do you mean?"

"Yeah, him."

"…I would like to run some test before we decide on what to do," Urahara said after a long silence. He got up as Yoruichi said, "Alright, but be careful. I don't want to here the kid exploded or something."

"You're so mean, Yoruichi-san!!"

"Someone has to be."

A few years later.

A teenage boy sat on a beach in the afternoon, patiently. He was looking up in the sky when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ichi-ni-san!!"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and smiled. A familiar spirit friend of his came running into view. Just to let you know, she's in a gigai.

"Hello Miko-chan," he said and she climbed onto his lap. She had not grown to much and she still wobbled some. But other wise she had the intelligence of an older person. "What did you do today?"

"Kisuke-san and I played tag," she giggled.

"Really who won?" Ichigo asked as he pulled out something out of his school bag.

"Me!!" she laughed but then put on an adorable pout.

"But, Ichi-ni-san, I think he let me win," she said.

"Who knows," Ichigo said, "Here I brought you something."

"Oh? What is it?" she said curiously taking the box.

"A present," he said smiling. She clapped her hands happily and said, "You remembered!!"

"Yeah, how could I forget," he said as she opened it up. It was the anniversary of when they first met. To her, it was like a birthday. Considering she did not know when her own was. She pulled it out and said, "Oooooh, pretty!!"

It was a sash. It was the color red, her favorite. It had a slightly darker shade where the design was along the bottom. She felt that silky yet sturdy. She giggled liking the feel of it.

"So I presume you like it," Ichigo said.

"Yep!! Arigato!!"

"Yeah, Yuzu made it. She gotten good at those kinds of things," Ichigo said thoughtfully. She tried to put it on over the yellow dress she had on, but failed to tie it properly. Ichigo sighed and said, "Here let me."

He tied it properly and said, "Good, it's not too long!!! But it should last you a couple of years."

"Yeah," Miko standing up and twirling around. Ichigo laughed and said, "It looks fine."

"Hey, I got you something too!!" she said hiding her hands behind her back.

"Really? What?" He said leaning down, putting his hand on one knee.

"TADA!!!" She said pulling out a blue crystal with a silver chain.

"Eh? What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"It's a crystal, so in case anything happens, you'll always remember me," Miko said putting it in his hand, "You're streaming gray blue ocean of tranquility!"

"Tranquility? How about lively blowing wave of gray blue ocean?"

"Silly!! That not how it goes," she said, crawling back onto his lap. They sat there in silence for a while and Ichigo sighed.

"I guess you have to head home now."

"Yep…see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…"

Miko ran up the hill and look back waving. He waved back with a smile and walked down the side walk. Miko smiled and ran off to a shop not too far from there. There a man outside of it standing there waiting.

"Kisuke-san!! I'm back!!" Miko said, running up to him. He swooped her up and said, "So did you see Kurosaki-san?"

"Yep!!" She said as they went inside. He opened another door and set her down on the floor.

"I have something for you as well," he said opening a closet. Miko instantly became interested and said, "What is it?"

"This."

He turned holding a thing. And Miko instantly knew what it was and looked up at him with wide eyes. His expression was serious.

----------

"AHHHH!!" Ichigo shouted, sitting up in his bed. He looked around his room and got out of bed as fast as her could. Had last night been a dream? Or had it been real?

"Hey how's-!!!!"

The living room wall had a huge hole in it. Debris was all over the place and his father stood in the middle of it.

"It's like a truck hit it," Karin muttered, "I can't believe we slept through it."

Ichigo was totally speechless. He had no idea what to say.

After cleaning up the debris, he rushed to school, even though it was midday. When he got there, somehow word had spread around that his house had been hit by a truck.

"Hey Ichigo, I heard a truck rear ended you house," Keigo said.

"Yeah."

"Did you get it all cleaned up?" Mizuiro asked.

"Like we can get something cleaned up that fast," Ichigo scoffed, arms crossed.

"Need some help?"

Ichigo looked up and saw Chad looming over him. Ichigo sweat dropped a little and said, "No, we fine."

"Not to be offensive, but you would probably make more of a mess than help Chad," Keigo said shaking his head.

"Ah you must be Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo turned around and gasped. Behind him, stood a girl with short raven hair and blue violet eyes. He stood up and stuttered things that one could not understand.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia. I will be sitting next to you for now on," she said holding out her hand. He looked down at it and on it was written in Kanji, "Make a scene and I'll kill you."

Ichigo reared back and looked at her strangely. Oh this was very strange. Didn't she go back to that Soul Society Place? Apparently not.

"What are you doing here!!??" Ichigo shouted when they finally were able to be alone.

"Isn't it obvious? Last night, you consumed all of my powers. Since that has occurred, I am force to use this faux body until my powers return."

"F-faux body?"

"It is a fake body we shinigami use for emergencies. When we have a battle and use up most of our power, we use faux bodies know as gigai's to wait and recover," Rukia said, "So now, you have to do the shinigami work!! It makes sense considering you're the one with the shinigami power!!"

"No!! Sorry, not to sound cruel, but I don't wish to risk myself for strangers," Ichigo said turning away. Rukia twitched and said, "It can't be helped. Hey!"

"Nani-?"

Miko giggled as the girl knocked Ichigo's soul. She was wearing her red sash with her kimono. Her zanpakutou was at her waist and she was swinging her legs, which were hanging off of the edge of the building. Her chin was perched on her hands and she laughed again.

"What are you doing here Miko-chan?"

She looked up and saw a tall figure looming over her.

"Uryuu-san!!" Miko said attaching herself to his legs, "I was just watching Ichi-ni-san!! Are you going to go shoot some hollows?"

"Yes," Ishida said turning. He had known Miko longer than the Kurosaki's, Urahara, or many others. He hated shinigami, but…his grandfather had taken a great liking to this girl. He would be shamed if he chose to hate a girl his grandfather raised along with him. If only he had kept a closer eye on her, she wouldn't have wandered off. He even made her an outfit to separate her from other shinigami. Her kimono was a pretty shade of a very dark blue (It almost looked black but it wasn't. You can barely tell. Only Ishida could tell something like that) with a white under kimono. He made it so she could wear whatever color she wanted with it. He allowed her onto his back and they set off.

"Can you tell which way the hollows are?" He knew where they were. He was just testing her.

"That way, that way, and that way!!" Miko said, pointing in three different directions.

"Very good. At least Urahara doesn't let you get rusty."

"No silly why would he do that!? Kisuke-san never let me get rusty," Miko said, "That way!! Go that way first!!"

"Fine." He Hirenkyaku away to their destination.

A few hours latter.

"Miko-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Why do you hang around Kurosaki?"

"Because I like him," Miko said, resting her chin on his shoulder, "Just like I like you. I meant him on the same day I met you. Just years apart."

"Hn."

"Uryuu-san?"

"Nani?"

"Why don't you like him? I know you don't like shinigami but he hasn't been one for that long."

"…I have my reasons…but please…don't get close to shinigami. You remember what they did to you last time?"

Pain, fear, and sadness past through her eyes as she said, "Yes I do…"

Tairei9: That the end of chapter two!! Read and review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Tairei9: Hey people, right now I am laughing my head off at Ikkaku's luck-luck dance. I have seen it way too many times, but it is still funny!! Well any way, I do not own bleach and I give full credit to its creator!! Good now that is done with, time to move on to the story!!

Chapter three.

Hisana walked along the walk way with a servant not too far behind. She walked until she reached a door and she said, "Stay here…"

The servant stopped and Hisana went into the room. It was dark. The only source of light was the window. The room had boxes, furniture, and other stray items as well. Blankets were neatly folded on top of a rocking chair. Toys were neatly placed on the dresser. She stopped in front of one particular furnishing. A bassinette with a lion plushy in it. She picked it up and gazed at it sadly. Her eyes were mixed with longing and grief. She was so caught up in the past she did not notice the person coming up behind her.

"It has been long since we've lost her…and we still stand here with the last pieces we have of her." Hisana looked over her shoulder and saw Byakuya standing there with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing, Byakuya-sama?" she whispered softly.

"No…it is not," he whispered softly, encircling her waist. She leaned back against him, both of them looking at the bassinette. He rubbed her slightly swollen abdomen and closed his eyes, praying that this child would not be taken from them also.

---------

Ichigo walked far behind as Ishida walked. He was determined, to find out what the heck was with this dude. Ishida walked up the stairs and then stopped at the landing.

"How long are you going to follow me, Kurosaki?" Ishida finally said. Ichigo came around the corner and said, "Man, I'm impressed. You've got skill."

"No, your leaking reiatsu constantly. A monkey could sense you," Ishida said, flatly, "That just shows how bad you are a sense high reiatsu's. Otherwise you would have known who I was."

"Hey, I'm not good with faces and names," muttered Ichigo.

"That is not what I mean. Well, let me show you how bad you are. Since you transferred to our school, I've noticed your abnormal reiatsu level. And around mid-may, you became a shinigami. I also know the true identity of Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo's eyes widen and Ishida continued, "I also know one other thing. But let's not go there yet. Let me explain to you how I know these things."

Suddenly a blue light shined around them revealing many white ribbons.

"Spirit threads?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, spirit threads," Ishida said, "Did you know that there is a difference between human spirit threads and shinigami spirit threads?"

"Nani? There is?"

"Yes," Ishida said and Ichigo noticed two red ribbons.

"Shinigami threads are red," Ishida said, softly. He grabbed one and tugged on it. Ichigo followed it and it led to himself. He looked back at Ishida and stared.

"Who… does that other one…belong to?"

"Me!!"

Ichigo looked up and saw a girl sitting on the wall.

"M-Mik-Miko-chan!! You're a-!?"

"A shinigami?" she finished, "Yep."

Ichigo gapped and Miko's face crossed with worry.

"Is Ichi-ni-san upset?"

"No-No-."

"Enough, Miko-chan," Ishida interrupted, "Please come down here."

"Eh? You two know each other?" Ichigo said baffled.

"Yes, who do you think she was with before you found her?" Ishida said, adjusting his glasses. Ichigo's eyes widen and Ishida said, "Enough of this. This is not about Miko-chan. This about me, you, and a challenge."

"Challenge?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I challenge you Kurosaki Ichigo-," Ishida started but Ichigo cut him off.

"No, I'm not. I have no reason too. See yeah," Ichigo said, walking away.

"Scared?"

"I'm not giving into your taunting."

"Kuchiki Rukia gave you those powers, right? Teh, you probably couldn't even lift a finger without her permission."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and opened his school bag. He then pulled out something quite unexpected.

"Hey Ichigo!! I know it's on Nee-san's order, but shoving me in your bag is too much!!!" growled the lion plushy.

"Awww!! It's a lion!!" Miko said, pointing at it as Ishida's eyes widened slightly. Ichigo stuffed his hand into the stuffed animal's mouth. The animal went limp and Ichigo swallowed the little green pill. Ichigo was then forced out of his body and the body fell to its knees.

"Alright, Kon, watch me fight this guy," Ichigo said, smirking. Kon grabbed the school bag and ushered to the side. Miko looked from Ishida to Ichigo and said, "Eh? What are you two going to do?"

Ishida held up a tiny object and Ichigo looked at him confused.

"Eh? What is that?"

"It is a hollow bait," Ishida said, "It is simply. The one who destroys the most hollows…" Ishida crushed the bait.

"Wins."

"What did you do!? You're endangering everyone in the town!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Relax, hollows only go after people with high reiatsu levels," Ishida said smoothly.

"Then…YUZU!! KARIN!!" Ichigo then said his eyes widening. He ran off and Ishida scoffed, "Kurosaki, your family is not the only one with high reiatsu levels."

"That wasn't nice."

Ishida looked down at Miko and said, "What?"

"Taunting him. That wasn't very nice," Miko pouted.

"Sorry, but he wouldn't have accepted the challenge otherwise."

"Ahh? Geez, boys are so weird!!"

"So than why do you hang around them?"

"Cause they're tough!!"

Ishida laughed and said, "There are going to be a lot of hollows so stay wary."

"Don't worry, I will. I'll see you latter!!"

In a flash she was gone. Ishida sighed and quickly shot the hollow.

Miko ran along the building tops, with a smile. She heard a roar and looked up. A hollow appear fifty feet above her. She pulled out her sword and slashed its mask in two. It disappeared and she saw more hollows ahead.

"YAHOO!!" She said, flash stepping towards them.

---------

"Here is the link, Yamamoto-Sotaichou!" a person said on a screen. It was huge. Thirteen captains stood there watching.

"Put it on!!" demanded the old man.

"Hai!!"

The man disappeared and they saw hollows attacking a town.

"Nani!!" a long white haired man said, horrified. They saw hollows landing in a clearing in park.

"Oh my," one said, adjusting his hat.

Suddenly five of them disappeared and a little girl was zooming around with a zanpakutou.

"What in the-!?" one of them muttered. She had her arms crossed. One of them was very creepy looking. (Guess who that is) He had a mixture of shock, horror, and fury. The smaller captain looked back at him and narrowed his eyes. Why was he so mad? Soon most of the captains noticed but did not say anything.

"Something wrong?" Yamamoto asked Kurotsuchi.

"Not-Nothing," muttered Kurotsuchi distracted.

Byakuya looked back at the screen and looked at the little girl running around. What was a little girl doing there?

"If you can get a good look at her face, Zoom in and freeze it," Yamamoto said into the microphone.

"Hai," a voice said through the speaker.

It took a while because she kept moving around so much. But finally they had been able to take a good at it. They froze and zoomed in.

"Clip it and scan it. See if we have her on any file," Yamamoto said.

"Hai."

After a while, they heard, "We have it!! But…it's strange…"

"What? Show it to us!!"

The file appeared on the screen and there were many blanks.

"What in the world?" muttered the man with the hat. The file showed as followed.

Name:

Date of birth:

Status: Shingami. Previously experiment. When is unknown.

Currently residing: Karakura town, Urahara shop.

Appearance: dark eyes. Black hair.

Zanpakutou: unknown.

"Is that is!!?" Yamamoto said, furiously.

"H-hai. There is nothing else we have," the voice said bitterly. Then the voice became shocked and urgent, "Sotaichou!! The-There-!!"

"What?" Yamamoto said and then his eyes widen slightly.

"A-A menos!!" The woman said shocked.

Suddenly there was a blast of light and the great menos was pushed back.

"It was pushed back? By what?!" Yamamoto demanded.

"I don't know. We need some time to work on it."

"Then get on it. And see if you can find out more about that girl!! Everyone dismissed!!"

Everyone turned to leave but then Yamamoto said, "Kuchiki-Taichou. Stay a moment."

Byakuya stopped and turned. When the door shut Byakuya asked, "What is it?"

"There is some things I need to talk to you about."

-------

"Ahh!! Ishida-san! I'm glad you're here," Urahara said, waving his fan. Ishida came over with Miko sleeping in his arms.

"What is it, Urahara-san?" he asked sitting down on the mat.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Urahara said softly, "It seems that Soul Society was watching the fight with the hollows the other day."

"Watching!!" Ishida said almost furious.

"Yes watching," Urahara said, "and they just happened to see a little girl running around defeating hollows."

"Yes, so?" Ishida said.

"As you can imagine, they will be looking into this heavily," Urahara said gravely, "And I'm afraid I must ask a very difficult thing."

"What?"

---------

Ichigo sat late at home on his bed reading. But his mind was not concentrating on the book. His mind was somewhere else.

"Miko-chan…is a shinigami. To be honest that explains quite a lot but…still…who is she?" He thought. He then looked at the closet where Rukia was sleeping.

"She's seemed off as well," he thought.

"Ichi-ni!! Dinner time!!!"

"Right!! Coming down in a minute!!" Ichigo called. Rukia heard the door shut and she softly sighed.

"A Menos Grandes appeared. He beat it back," Rukia thought, "Soul Society will definitely know about this. I probably don't have much time."

Suddenly her cell beeped and she quickly opened it.

"Orders?" she thought, "Not another hollow. No…"

Kuchiki Rukia,

There is a person I wish you to see at the Urahara Shop. Her description is as followed: Black hair. Dark blue eyes. Probably only up to your knees. You must find out as much as you can about her.

Rukia stared at it, baffled. Girl…she seen a girl with that description several times. She got up and quietly slipped out of the house. She ran down the street, her destination a little shop with unexpected surprises.

---------

Ishida walked back home. But this time there was something missing.

He was alone. His fists were clenched and his face was troubled.

"_I must ask you to forget about Miko-chan," Urahara said quietly, "Pretend you never knew each other."_

"_Nani!!" Ishida said, furious._

"_Please listen to my reasons," Urahara said, "They are going to look in on her and their going to find out that she was raised with you by your grandfather. They will go to the most extreme. They will think that he was raising her to take them on. I know it's outrageous!! But…they have probably no other leads…they will take immediate action…and kill her."_

_Ishida was speechless. He felt he was being cornered and that there was only one way out. But he didn't want to take that one way out. He didn't want to give up the person his grandfather and him raised. He didn't want to leave the little toddler he used to play, teach, and train side by side with. He didn't want to lose her __**again**_

"_I… will let you say your goodbyes," Urahara said going into the back room._

_Ishida sat there for a moment, contemplating. He could run, but Urahara probably wouldn't let him get very far. And if what he said was true…_

"_Uryuu-san?" Ishida looked down at the now awake Miko._

"_Miko-chan… how much did you hear?"_

"_Why do we have to say goodbye?" Miko asked._

"_Because… we have to forget…ever meeting…"_

"_What!! Why?!!" Miko said, wide eyed._

"… _for your safety…" Ishida said getting up "I am a Quincy. You are a shinigami. You and I… are no longer Oniisan and imootosan. Sayonara."_

_Miko was staring at him with watery eyes. Ishida couldn't even look her in the eye. He walked over to the door and heard a faint whisper, "Sayonara… Uryuu onii-san."_

"I'm so sorry, imootosan," Ishida whispered.

"Miko-chan!! Are you hungry?" Urahara called.

"No…" she whimpered softly, burying her face into the pillow.

"Well, come in if you do get hungry!" Urahara sighed sitting on his mat.

"Shop owner," Tessai said, "Kuchiki-sama is here to see you."

"Ahh!!" Urahara said but then asked quickly, "Which one?"

"The lady."

"Ahh! Send her in," Urahara said and Rukia came in.

"What do you need?" Urahara asked.

"I need to know about a little girl with black hair and dark blue eyes," Rukia said, "She supposed to be living here."

"Ahh… how much do you need to know?" asked Urahara.

"Everything," Rukia said frowning. Urahara sighed and said, "Well, her name is Miko. But we call her Miko-chan. She's really a sweet little one!!"

"When is her birthday?"  
"Well, she considers it to be May 15th," Urahara said. (I'm not sure when in May Ichigo got his shinigami powers, all it said was mid may)

"I see…" Rukia said, not pleased with the answer, "Do you know her zanpakutou's name?"

"Nope, I don't even think she knows," Urahara said carelessly.

"Her parents?"

Urahara looked sad.

"We have no clue… poor baby; it is such a touchy subject."

"I see…anything else?"

"Apart from that she loves cookies and to play tag, nope," Urahara said perking up instantly. Rukia sighed saying, "I'm not going to get much more out of you am I?"

"Nope."

Rukia shook her head and left, leaving Urahara to himself.

-----------

Hisana looked out of the window, sitting in a chair. The moon shone high in the sky, a few clouds floating gracefully in the sky. She had a shawl over her white yukata. There was a shadow in the door way. A shadow of a person.

"You should sleep, Hisana."

Hisana looked back at the door way and saw him standing there, waiting.

"Byakuya-sama…" She stood up and walked over to him. When she was in arms reached, he took he hand and kissed it gently. They then walked to the bed room in silence. It was strange, he normally said something. Hisana glanced at him, but he had his usual deadpan face. She removed her shawl as they entered the room and put it neatly on the chair. She slid under the covers waiting for him. He also slipped under the sheets and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly. Byakuya gently reached out and stroked her cheek gently.

"Iie. Nothing you need to worry about," Byakuya said softly, then kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled her closer and soon both were asleep, both dreaming of a certain day.

----------

A little girl laid on a futon with her mother, giggling. Her mother laughed softly and stroked her baby's nose lightly. The little one grabbed her finger and played with her mother's hand. The mother picked up a stuffed lion and held it above her daughter, who squealed in delight. The baby instantly grabbed it and hugged it, as if it were her lifeline. The girl's father entered the room and his wife smiled at him. The baby babbled, catching his attention and he smiled. The mother then helped the baby sit up and she said, "Go on. Show daddy what you did today."

The baby stood up, wobbly. She had been standing up for a few weeks now, but normally fell down. This time, however, she did not. She took a couple of steps forwards and steadied herself, still wobbly. The father's eyes widen slightly and then he sat down. The baby then fell onto his lap. The baby giggled as he picked her up, rocking her. He moved onto the futon, where his wife sat glowing. He told her that soon he would have to go to a meeting. That it was important. She nodded, feeling a little disappointed. Little did she know that he had nearly found the person she had risked her life looking for and wished to confirm that matter. He looked down at his child and smiled. He leaned down ever so gently nuzzling the baby's nose. The baby giggled and gently tugged her father's hair. Hisana gently made her daughter let go and he was able to lay her down on the futon. He gently kissed his wife, whispering that he would be back in a while. She smiled and bade him farewell. He left with a swoosh and the baby tried to mock the sound.

"Soosh-shwooss," the baby struggled making the mother laugh. She played with her for a while and suddenly the baby began to whimper. The mother gently picked up her and rocked her but the baby wouldn't stop. She was about to see if she wanted to be fed but then saw a shadow on the floor in front of her. She looked around and screamed.

"NO!!!!"

Tairei9: Sad no? I know, well any way review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Tairei9: I do not own bleach I give full credit to the creators. Good, now to the conversations before the chapter.

Ishida: I will get you for last chapter. Making me abandon Miko-chan like that!!

Tairei9: Don't think of it like that! You're protecting her from the harms of the paranormal worlds!

Urahara: Hey!! That's not nice!! Seireitei isn't paranormal. It's normal once you get past the fact we have swords that can have personalities, change shape, have different powers…!

Tairei9: Alright we get it!! No more!

Miko:Tairei9!! I'm hungry!

Tairei9: There's stuff in the fridge. Just go grab something and eat it!

Ichigo: Hey are you going to start typing the actual story soon!

Tairei9: Yes now cut it out all of you! Moving on!!

Chapter four.

"Miko-chan!! You have a familiar visitor!!"

Miko looked up from her pillow and said, "Who?"

"You'll see!!" The door opened as Miko pressed her face back into the pillow.

"Now, what is the matter Miko-chan," a familiar masculine voice said.

"Yoruichi-san!!" Miko said lifting her head up.

"Now," the black cat said, "what's wrong? You've been crying."

"Ishida-kun left," she whimpered, wiping her wet eyes. Yoruichi noticed that she did not use his first name. Yoruichi went over and nudged Miko's cheek. Miko gently picked up the cat and hugged it to her gently. The cat sighed softly as Miko lied back down and closed her eyes. "The things I do for her," Yoruichi thought as Miko drifted off to sleep. Yoruichi then closed her eyes and allowed herself to doze off. It went on like this for a while…

Until they felt a huge reiatsu wash over them, startling them both.

"What the…? This reiatsu is…" Yoruichi said escaping from Miko's clutches. Miko sat up and rubbed her eyes saying, "Hmmm? Hey who…?"

"Miko-chan! Where are you going?!"

Miko had stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"I'm going to see who that is…" her voice was soft and full of curiosity. She picked up the black shinigami kimono off the chair and put it on over her white yukata.

"No you should not go. You have no idea how strong these guys are!!" Yoruichi said, jumping onto her shoulder.

"I think I do…" Miko's voice trailed off her eyes distant. She tied on a red sash and tied her zanpakutou to her waist. She then walked over to the window and pulled herself up onto the sill. She then opened it and Yoruichi sighed.

"Fine, but if your not back in five minutes, I'm telling Kisuke." Yoruichi jumped off her shoulder and Miko flash stepped away. Yoruichi sat on the sill, watching the scene laid out before her.

"You can stop hiding Kisuke," Yoruichi said, not even looking back. Urahara came out of the shadows and said, "So she went off to investigate? Figures, but you know, we shouldn't let her do that as often as she does."

"Yeah, but hey as parents, we're softies. What can we say?"

"Apparently not much," Urahara said and he left the room with Yoruichi on his shoulder.

"Going after her?"

"Of course. As much as I am a softy, I am also very protective."

"Not as protective as you think," mutter Yoruichi.

----------

Byakuya watched as Renji dealt with the boy in front of him. Renji hovered over Ishida with a semi crazy smirk on his face. Rukia stood there completely unable to move. She couldn't move. Her eyes were wide and she could not even speak. The bastard had improved himself again!! There was no way…

"Remember this name, Abarai Renji. The man who kill you!!" Renji said swinging his sword down.

Only for something to stop it.

Renji was standing there…

Blade to blade…

With a little girl…

Not even up to his knee.

"Hello," she said smiling. She gently swung her zanpakutou making Renji slide back a good many feet. He twitched and she sheathed her zanpakutou.

"You know, it's not very nice to hurt someone," she said looking down at Ishida, "Especially if it's not necessary."

"Who the he-!?" Renji started angrily only for someone to intervene.

"Renji, please do not tell me you have forgotten what we were shown before we came here."

"Ku-Kuchiki Taichou," Renji said shocked.

"That girl has a great resembles the one we saw killing those hollows the other day," Byakuya said quietly. She looked behind Renji and saw Byakuya standing not too far behind. Suddenly she appeared by Byakuya and looked up at him with a curious and comprehending look. She then turned away hiding a new expression on her face.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked. She looked back but not into his eyes and said, "My name is Miko. Everyone calls me Miko-chan though."

"Were you the one fighting hollows the other day?"

"Yes, I was," she said sincerely.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Not really anywhere. I'm the happy little wanderer," she said turning away and jumping up on the railing. She held her arms out balancing on the rail and began to walk.

"When is your birthday?" Byakuya said frowning.

"I consider it May fifteen." She said spinning on the railing.

"Consider…it…?"

"I don't know when my real birthday is," she said and jumped down off the railing. Only for someone to catch her.

"Nani-!!" Renji said and the figure swooshed past them

"Sorry!! But we have some things to attend to!!"

"Bye-Bye!!"

Byakuya frowned and Renji scoffed. He raised his sword to strike Ishida again.

But once again.

Was stopped.

But this time…

He was stopped…

By a huge blast of reiatsu…

Coming from a huge zanpakutou…

Which was held by…

A guy…

With orange hair.

"Kisuke-san, you interrupted," Miko pouted.

"Ah gomen, gomen. But it was necessary," Urahara said running down the street. Miko sighed and said, "How come you left Ichi-ni-san back there?"

"I have my reasons."

"Then they must be very bad," Miko said, sighing, "Ichi-ni-san is going to get his but kick!"

"…" Urahara was silent. Miko rested her chin on his shoulder and he teased, "Now don't get too comfortable. If someone sneaks up on us, you'll get hurt."

"Silly, I won't!"

"Mhmm."

"Kisuke-san!!"

"What I am mildly stating the truth!?"

"…We're going to have to go to Soul Society and get Rukia back aren't we?"

"…if Kurosaki-san fails, then yes. You will unfortunately have to go, but I probably won't be able to get through," Urahara said seriously, "So be ready."

"Hm."

-------------

Hisana stared out the window, feeling hollow.

Rukia was being sentenced to death. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. She rubbed her swollen tummy as if to do an affectionate gesture to the baby growing inside her. It was more to comfort herself that at least there was one life that she could still protect. She had decided that she would not beg Byakuya to do anything to stop it. He had done so much for her already, she couldn't possibly ask for something so steep. She then closed her eyes and saw a vision of a little baby in her bassinette. She opened her eyes trembling a little bit. She wiped them hastily and she felt someone rub soothing circles on her back. She looked at the reflection of the window and saw Byakuya standing behind her. She leaned back against him and he slipped his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes and he whispered, "Are you alright?"

No of course she wasn't okay. He knew this, but whether she wanted him to do anything was up to her. She nodded though and he said, "Come, you need to sleep."

Byakuya led her to their room and she laid down on the futon after disrobing down to her white yukata. She looked at him as he stroked her hair.

"Byakuya-sama?"

"What is it, Hisana?" he questioned gently.

"…is there something wrong?"

"…Iie. There is nothing wrong," he said. It was a lie, and she knew it. But if he didn't wish to talk about it, she would not press on him about it. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Byakuya stood up his eyes betraying no emotion. He stood up and left the room with a twisted knot feeling in his chest. He had been plagued by dreams lately. Well technically _**a**_ dream, it was a memory he was never able to forget.

Flash back.

The night time breeze was blowing rather harshly and the moon was covered by dark clouds. The trees rustled and the water flowed fast. But this would not cover up the cries of a little baby. The masked shinigami appeared by the rising river holding the bundle where the crying infant was. The shinigami looked uneasy, but laid the baby on the ground. Unaware that he was being pursued.

"He's up ahead," a man said. He had long white hair and a captain's haori on. There were two others behind him. One had had a hat on his head and a pink flower haori. The other had black hair and blue grey eyes. Many months of searching and he would finally find her. They rushed into the scene and cornered the man.

"It's over," Ukitake said, unsheathing his sword. The others did the same and the man smirked.

"Over? So you really think so?" he said, "Or are you too late?"

"Nani?" Shunsui said and the shinigami pointed lazily at the river. The water had risen beyond the banks. There were rocks and broken tree branches. There on a branch was a bloody blanket, hanging off of the branch. Ukitake looked horrified for a minute and Byakuya was frozen. Shunsui however had an angry look on his face. He pinned the dude so fast to the wall, you couldn't even see him do it.

"You cold heartless piece of-!"

"Shunsui!!" Ukitake said as Byakuya strode into the water and took the blanket. His fist clenched tightly around it and he shook his eyes closed. Shunsui put a blade at the man's throat and said, "Spill it. What did you do with the kid and why?!!!"

"Isn't it obvious!!? I threw the brat in and she probably dro-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"Shunsui!!" Ukitake said as the man dropped to the ground with a bleeding arm. Shunsui then hit the man in the head and he was lying flat on his back.

"Why the heck did you do that? Man I hate scumbags that do this," Shunsui said in a very dangerous tone. The man looked very scared now and he said before passing out, "…I…didn't…conspire-!"

The water was up to there ankles and Shunsui lifted the man on the shoulder with disgusted.

"I'm taking him back to Yama-jii." Shunsui said and he disappeared. Ukitake looked over at Byakuya who was still standing at the same spot. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Byakuya's eyes were shut and there was a thunder rumble from above.

Flash back ends.

He couldn't bear to go to sleep. Not yet anyway, he walked down the walk way and opened the door to the dark room lit by the moon light. He walked over to the bassinette and picked up a blanket. He smelled the fresh sent of blossoms on it that was their daughter's signature smell. He stroked it and sighed. He folded it up, put it back, and walked into another room. He opened the cabinet and looked at a picture of a small baby smiling.

"Hello musume…"

-------------

Miko sat on the top of the shop waiting patiently. She had her legs dangling over the edge, swinging. She twirled her black hair with her finger and sighed. She looked up at the sky looking at the moon she swung her legs. She then heard Urahara say, "Welcome Kurosaki-san."

She sat up and said excitedly, "ICHI-NI-SAN!!" She launched herself at him and she rapped her arms around his neck. He looked down at her and didn't say anything. She then looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked wide eyed.

"N-no, nothing's wrong," he said and he allowed her on his back. He then turned his attention to someone else.

"Ch-Chad! What are you doing here?" Ichigo said as Miko shook her head. He was really slow.

"Kuchiki Rukia… saved me once. I'm going too," Chad said, standing up.

"Wait! What-!!??" Ichigo said, still uncomprehending.

"What? They didn't tell you?"

Ichigo turned around baffled.

"Ishida!" Ichigo said, baffled even more.

"I can't let it end with me losing to those death gods. I'll go too." Ishida said, serious. Miko looked at him longingly but he did not even spare her a glance. She looked down her eyes slightly watering.

"Now we are all here."

"Inoue!!" Ichigo said, turning around to see her.

Orihime bowed and said, "Pleased to be working with you."

Ichigo was panicking, confused to the ultimate.

"Huh? Wai… hold on, wha-wha- what?! What is all this?!"

"He's pretty slow, isn't he?" the black cat said walking up to them.

"Boy, please don't tell me you haven't noticed the bubbling power within these individuals," Yoruichi said in her male like voice. "While you were training with Urahara, they have been training as well. Now bow your head and thank them!"

Ichigo looked confused as she said this.

"A…" Everyone stared and Miko looked at him curiously.

"A CAT TALKED!!" Ichigo said his hands flying to his head, squishing Miko's waist.

"Ichigo!! Quit doing that!!" Miko said hitting him on the nose. "It's not a cat it's Yoruichi-san."

"I- it's a cat!!"

"I guess it was surprising," Ishida said, understanding.

"It was their first meeting…," Chad agreed.

"A cat! A ca…!" Miko hit him on the nose again and he stopped to grab his nose.

"Stop it already!!" Miko cried.

"Alright everyone!! Please follow me," Urahara said indicating his message. Miko jumped off and followed him down into the basement and walked away. Ishida looked at her and said, "…Miko-san?"

"Shut up," she said not looking at him. He was about to say something when Urahara interrupted, "Kurosaki-san!! Miko-chan!! Please come here!!"

Miko flash stepped to Urahara's side. Ichigo walked over.

"Well first of all," Urahara said, jabbing Ichigo with his cane and Ichigo's soul was force out of his body. He stumbled back and the body fell to the ground.

"HEY!! WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT!!!"

"So there is no more Kurosaki-kun in this Kurosaki-kun."

"Hey don't talk about me like I'm a jar of candy!"

"Alright, may I have your attention please?" Urahara said and He lifted up a sack and Ichigo asked, "Eh? What is that for?"

"I will show you in a minute!" Urahara said, "Miko, will you show everyone what this is for?"

"Okay!!" she said and he put the sack on the ground. She crawled into it and Urahara picked it up.

"Tada!!" He said and Miko exposed her head out of the bag.

"Eh?"

"You see, I wish for Miko-chan to be on somebody's back when you first get there. So which one of you will carry her?"

"I don't know if I can," Ichigo said, "I have this on mine."

"I'll do it," Chad said and Urahara gave him the sack. Chad carefully put it on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Hai," Miko said, the sack hiding everything but her face.

"Alright, now that is done and over with," Urahara said, walking away from them.

"Shall we continue?"

Tairei9: FINALLY!! The chapters done. Well tell me what you think. And thank you reviewer(s) who have been reviewing, but I have a threat that I use and it seems to work well so if you want to know what the heck I'm talking about. Go read the Naruto Meets Harry Potter. I can't recall which chapter it's in but just keep reading the bottom. Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Tairei9: Hi readers!! Well apart from the fact that I have never owned Bleach and never will and that I give full credit to the creators, there is not too much to say. Oh!! And thank you reviewer(s) for reviewing!!

Kon: Story time!!

Chapter five.

Hisana woke up to an arm wrapped around her waist. She sleepily looked at Byakuya who was sleeping still. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. She nestled into him gently, trying not to wake him up.

But Byakuya just being Kuchiki Byakuya woke up.

"Hisana?"

"What is it, Byakuya-sama?" she asked softly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were still closed and he sighed.

He opened his eyes and muttered, "I have to get ready to go."

"Right..," she murmured softly. He tipped her chin up gently and kissed her. She closed her eyes and he pulled her closer. He pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against hers. He then released her and sat up.

"What time will you be back later?" she asked, sitting up as he shrugged into the black kimono.

"Late, I'm afraid," he murmured, tying it off. He put on his captains haori and went over to the table, putting on his hair ornament. (I'm sorry I can never remember the name for it.)

She got up and walked over to him as he turned around. He gently placed a hand on her four month pregnant stomach and he felt it move. She smiled affectionately and said, "It seems he's awake also."

"Or she," Byakuya murmured kissing her forehead gently. They walked arms linked to the dinning room in peace.

--------------

"What is going on?" Ishida said as they ran for their lives through the dark passage way, "The wall is closing in on us!!"

"If you have time to look back, go at a faster pace!" Yoruichi shouted in her masculine cat voice, "If you get sucked into the Capture flow, you're done for!!"

Suddenly something reached out and grabbed Ishida cape.

"NANI?!" he said as it pulled him towards the purple cloudy wall.

"Ishida-kun!" Miko wailed, looking back with huge eyes.

"Ishida!!" Ichigo said, "You baka!! It's cuz of those stupid clothes your wearing!!"

"Ichigo wait!! Don't swing that Zanpakutou!! The capture flow arrests spirit entities!! If you swing it you'll get caught too!!"

"Ichigo!! Catch!!"

Ichigo soon felt something crash into him. It was the sack holding Miko.

"Chad what are you-!!"

"Put her on your front if you have to!!"

Chad ripped the cape so Ishida could escape.

"Thanks-AHHH!!" Ishida said as Chad put him on his shoulder.

"Chad!! I can run!!" Ishida said as they ran.

"Miko-chan, are you okay?" Ichigo asked as they ran.

"Mhm," she whispered, "Is Ishida-kun okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hey you guys…something's…something's coming," Ishida said and there was a bright light."

"What is THAT!?" Ishida asked horrified.

"It's a Capture thrust! It is a cleaner that appears every seven days. Why did it have to appear now!?" Yoruichi said irritated, "Look there is the exit. Hurry!!"

"It's no use!!" Ishida shouted as it got closer and closer. Orihime turn and shouted, "Hinagiku!! Baigon!! Lily!! Sacred Tri-link Shield!! I reject!!"

There was a bright light and they were blasted forward. The strap on the sack broke and the sack fell away from Ichigo.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

There was a crash and Orihime sat up asking, "Is everyone okay? Wow Kurosaki-kun!! Your landing pose is so artistic!"

"Be quiet," Ichigo said.

"Geez that was one hell of a ride. This isn't what I signed up for," muttered Ishida getting up. He pulled out another cape saying, "I didn't think I would have to use my extra cape so soon."

Chad and Ichigo froze and stared at him awkwardly.

"That freak…he brought an extra one?"

"Kurosaki!! Where's Miko-chan!?" Ishida said horrified. Ichigo suddenly freaked.

"Oh my goodness, please don't tell me you dropped her!!!" Yoruichi said, horrified.

"I didn't drop her! The force of the push broke the strap!!!" Ichigo said defensively but worried. Chad looked around and they heard that familiar adorable little voice.

"Up here."

"Eh?" Ichigo said looking up and say the sack stuck on a sharp thing, hanging. Miko was looking down at them, only her face showing. The part of the sack hung on her head like a veil. It was almost like a tight sleeping bag on her. She was looking at them with an adorable pout on her face.

"Miko-chan!! Your okay!!" Orihime said relieved.

"Get me down!!" Miko cried her eyes closed and swinging her legs. Her face looked upset.

"Alright!! Just-just hold on a minute!"

"It's good that everyone's okay," Orihime said, smiling.

"Good my tail!!" Yoruichi said head butting Orihime in the eye.

"Owww…" Orihime whimpered her eye wide. She was holding the other one as an irritated Yoruichi said, "Didn't you listen to a word I said. It turned out fine because it was the shield that touched the thrust!! If one of your flowers touched it, you would have died!"

"Gomen nasai," Orihime said sadly.

"Hey, come on, If it wasn't for her, we would have never made it," Ichigo said, holding Miko.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation," Yoruichi said twitching. He set Miko down and began to do something.

"Eh? Kurosaki-kun, what are you-?" Orihime asked and he stood up with Miko on his back.

"Ichigo!! Your zanpakutou-!" Yoruichi said quickly.

"Don't worry, she's under it. She won't get in the way."

"Under it!!??"

"I said relax!!"

"I won't allow it!!"

"No one asked what you thought-!"

"Where are we?" Ishida interrupted.

"We are in Rukongai. This is where souls first reside," Yoruichi said, "This is surrounding the Court of pure souls where shinigami live. It is the poorest, most liberated place in Soul Society and it's where most souls live."

"If that's true, you wouldn't know just by looking," Ishida said softly.

"Eh, the streets look different over there," Ichigo said.

"Well that is-." Yoruichi started but was interrupted.

"Oh I got it! That the what ever it's called place where the shinigami live!!" Ichigo said, and Yoruichi looked at him shocked.

"Court of Pure Soul's," Miko said, corrected cutely.

"What ever!" He ran towards the cleaner looking place and Yoruichi shouted at him, but he paid no heed. Miko said, "What are you doing!?"

"Don't ask questions!"

"Ichi-ni-san!!"

BOOM!!!

"…Ichi-ni-san?"

"…Yeah?"

"He's…big."

"Big… that's an understatement."

------------

"Kuchiki Taichou!!"

"What is it?"

"There are intruders outside the wall!! Yamamoto has called for emergency stations to quickly be active!!"

"I see, order every one to their posts."

"Hai!!"

The shinigami disappeared and Byakuya looked out where the wall was. Ryoka? They were kind of expecting this. But yet…

He turned abruptly and went to find his Vice Captain. Where ever he was.

"Kuchiki Taichou!!"

Ah, there.

"What is it Renji?"

"Requesting further orders!"

"Go make sure everyone is at their post."

"Hai!"

He watched the spiky haired Vice captain run off and sighed. He immediately flash stepped away to go check on other things.

--------

The huge ape like man sat there with a huge smile on his face and he burst out…

_Laughing_.

"HAHAHA!! That is so cute!!" The man said as Miko balanced on the hilt of her zanpakutou. She flipped and landed in a picture perfect pose.

"Tada!!" Miko said, waving her arms up in the air. He laughed and said, "That's almost too cute!!"

"Miko!! Get back in the bag!!!" Yoruichi yelled, like she had been for the past five minutes. But Miko wasn't listening.

"Arigato," Miko said arms behind her back. She rocked back and forth gently and said, "Will you let us through now?"

The ape like man smile faded just a little bit.

"Sorry little one, but I'm afraid I can not. Someone will have to fight me to get through. I'm sorry, those are the rules."

"Not even if we weren't going to hurt any one?" she asked her big blue-grey eyes wide and sparkling.

"Sorry, but I can not let anyone through until one beats me," he said, gently. She then asked, "What is your name?"

"Jidanbou," Jidanbou said and Miko turned back to Ichigo saying, "We have to fight, I guess."

"Alright, back in the sack," Ichigo said picking her up and she slipped back into the bag and her chin rested on his shoulder. Jidanbou laughed and said, "My, she's a cutie. But should she really be on your back?"

"Please Kurosaki!! Take Miko off your back!!!" Ishida shouted, "KUROSAKI!!!"

"Relax, she'll be fine. She's strong than she looks," Ichigo said, looking back at the rock wall.

"Ready?" Jidanbou said both ignoring Ishida's shouts.

"Didn't ask you to wait," Ichigo said.

"Hm, so your from the country too," Jidanbou said, "When somebody waits for you…YOU SAY THANK YOU!!!"

He had whipped out a huge axe and swung down at Ichigo. There was a loud collision sound and Ishida shouted, "MIKO-CHAN!! I SWEAR KUROSAKI IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, I'LL FLATTEN YOU MYSELF!!"

"Ishida!" Yoruichi said warning but Ishida snapped, "I don't care, I MEAN IT!!"

"Hmm?" Jidanbou said as the dust cleared. The axe was stopped by Ichigo's zanpakutou, which was held over Ichigo's head.

"Attacking someone before they're in a stance… isn't that bad manners?" Ichigo said as Miko giggled. He really wasn't all that tough. Suddenly the man began to laugh, sending Ichigo sliding back with the air coming out of his mouth.

"Your good kid, not many have been able to stop my axe. But lets see if you survive my SECOND ATTACK!!" the man said swinging his axe down.

"(BOOM) ONE! (BOOM) TWO!! (BOOM) THREE!! (BOOM) FOUR!! (BOOM) FIVE!! (BOOM) SIX!! (BOOM) SEVEN!! (BOOM) SEVEN!! (BOOM) SEVEN!! (BOOM) SIX!! (BOOM) EIGHT!!" He stopped panting ever so slightly. He then did a mighty vertically slash with his axe, sending part of the wall he made flying at the rest of the group leaving them to dodge the big like boulders. The man looked horrified and in complete disbelief.

Ichigo stood there with his sword shielding him from the axe once again. He was unscratched and Miko looked content.

"They're alive." Ishida said, relieved. "They're alive!!"

"Is that all you've got?" Ichigo said, softly, "Very well. It's my turn now."

The man shouted, "I'm not done yet!! I'll destroy you with my technique!!" He pulled out a second axe. He swung both of them down at Ichigo, who slashed at both axes. The axes broke and was smashed to pieces. The man flew back through the air and hit his head on the wall. He got up laughing, "Whoops, let myself get distracted, slipped, and fell on my can. What's with that look? I bet you thought I was thrown through the air. Yeah right. I'll get you with me axes again!" He held up his two hands, expecting to see his axes. But all he saw was the handles in his hands.

"So Jidanbou's axes shattered from one attack," Yoruichi said, standing on one of the remains.

"He destroyed those freakin' big axes!" Ishida said horrified.

Jidanbou stared down at his shaking hands, wide eyed.

"Hey say something," Ichigo said, with Miko looking up at him.

"My…" Jidanbou's voice sounded broken and his eyes were watering, "…axes!" Jidanbou broke out into hysterical sobs and pounded the ground.

"They're broken! They're all broken!!" He stopped pounding after saying this but his face was close to the ground. He sobbed hysterically still making Miko think he was kind of silly.

"He sounds like a siren," Orihime said, thoughtfully.

"Aww, Ichi-ni-san didn't mean to break your axes," Miko said sympathetically.

"U-Uh… like… I'm sorry… for breaking your axes," Ichigo said nervously, "I really shouldn't have broken _both_ of them. Right?"

"Your…SUCH A GOOD GUY!!!" wailed Jidanbou grabbing Ichigo and Ishida looked horrified.

"He's going to crush her!!" Ishida freaked and ran forward. Yoruichi sighed, "Oh well Kisuke…the plan with Ishida leaving her alone might not work too well."

"IT'S A TOTAL DEFEAT!! I LOST TO YOU AS A MAN AND WARRIOR!!" Jidanbou cried, "You may enter through this gate."

"Y-Yeah," Ichigo said recovering himself. Suddenly he felt something be pulled off of his back.

"I'm taking her thank you!" Ishida said irritated.

"Hey, what are you-?!"

"You nearly got her killed!!"

"I did not!!"

"You did so, you reckless-AAAHHHHAA! MIKO-CHAN!!" Ishida said as she jumped out of Ishida's arms.

"Arigato," Miko said smiling.

"It's no problem at all," he said and Miko said, "To show our appreciation, I have something to give you!"

"Really, what?" he said amused. Out of nowhere she pulled out a huge cookie.

"Where did she-," Ichigo said as everyone gapped. He took it and ate it.

"MMMMMMMMM!! This is good!!" Jidanbou's eyes were in the shape of hearts. Miko smiled and jumped up and down.

"Good!! Glad you liked it!" Miko giggled and spun around in circles. Ishida took this chance to grab her and whispered in her ear, "Please stay still!"

"That tickles" Miko laughed and Jidanbou looked at her strangely.

"Is there something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"No…it is nothing at all….no it couldn't be…" he whispered, that last part only being heard by one certain black cat. He turned saying, "You know there are only strong guys in here."

"Yeah," Ichigo said and Jidanbou lifted the gate up high. Miko looked up as Ishida adjusted the sack on his back.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Nani?"

"I thought you said we weren't-."

"In the eyes of shinigami we're not," Ishida said flatly. Miko pouted and looked away sadly.

"But to just us seven, we are," he said softly. Her eyes brighten and she squealed happily.

"So don't go get killed!!"

"Aww, you take the fun out of everything!!"  
"Do not!! You need to be more serious!!"

"Na uh!!"

"Ah uh!!"

"Ah the joys of siblings," Orihime said smiling.

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

Tairei9: Muuahahahaha!!! Cliff hanger!! Tell me what you think!!


	6. Chapter 6

Tairei9: Phew, I can't believe it's been so long

Tairei9: Phew, I can't believe it's been so long!! Well any way the disclaimer: I do not own bleach in anyway and I give full credit to creators. Oh and another thing you must do for me readers.

SMILE!! It makes you feel nice. : )

Chapter six.

"Owwww," whimpered Miko sitting up right. Her arm was cut and bleeding a lot. She did not cry but her eyes were sad and hurt looking. She looked at Ichigo and Jidanbou, who were on the ground. She then looked up wildly and saw the gate begin to fall. She saw Ichimaru make a grab for her. She suddenly felt someone else grabbed her and pull her out of harms way. She looked up and saw Ishida.

"Bye, bye!" Ichimaru said as the gate hit the ground. Miko looked up at Ishida, still clutching the bleeding arm. He looked down at her and said, "Let me tend to your injury." He placed her on the ground and pulled out a first aid kit. He opened it and pulled out various items. He stopped the bleeding with a gauze pad and wrapped it with bandages carefully. Miko whimpered as her arm still hurt and Ishida soothed her.

"Is the child alright?"

Ishida looked at the person standing behind them.

"Yeah, but her arm still hurts," Ishida explained and Miko looked at the woman. She wore a green kimono with a pink obi. She had brown wavy hair and a kind look.

"Poor thing, I'll get some medicine for it," swooned the woman and she hurried into the house. There was a moment of silence.

"I like her," Miko decided.

"Yeah, I figure you would," Ishida said, "It's still intact right?"

"Yep."

"Good…"

"Here we go! Now just swallow this for me. That's a good girl," the lady said and she disappeared and Miko made a face.

"It tastes funny."

"I imagine medicine would."

"Oi! Ishida! We're heading inside!!" Ichigo said waving as the leader lead them into a building.

"Wa-Wait up!!" Ishida said picking up Miko and running into the house. Miko felt like she was spinning. When Ishida put her down, she stepped in light circles saying, "Why is everything spinning?" She then fell back on the floor and everyone rushed to her side.

"Is she-?"

"…yeah…she is."

"Hm, I can't believe it," Yoruichi said.

Miko lied on the floor sleeping.

Hisana sat in the rocking chair in the new nursery for their new child. She looked around with a small smile. She felt the baby give a tiny kick and she rubbed her tummy back in response. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It Mai, my lady. Do you require anything?"

"No, I am fine," Hisana said.

"Well I have been informed that Kuchiki-sama will be back by dinner time."

"Good," Hisana said relieved. She had hoped he would not come back late. "Arigato Mai-san."

"You welcome my lady."

Hisana listened to the light footsteps fade away and she looked outside. The sun was setting. That meant dinner would be soon. She closed her eyes but gratefully did not fall asleep. However she did not hear a certain someone come in. She opened her eyes and found her self looking at a familiar haori.

"Byakuya-sama," she said nodding her head slightly. He swooped down and kissed her gently. She wrapped his arms around his neck closing her eyes once more. He pulled away gently and she opened her eyes to look into his blue-grayish ones. Suddenly she felt a sudden swooping sensation in her stomach.

"Ah!! Byakuya-sama!!" she said alarmed as he unexpectedly swooped her up. He ignored her and went in through another door. He slide it shut and put her down on the couch. He sat down and mumbled something incoherent. He leaned forward and rubbed his head like trying to get rid of a head ache. She took this as a sign of stress and did what she normally did. She gently removed the hair ornament from his hair and he rested his head on her lap. She stroked his hair and he closed his eyes. She smiled as she saw his shoulders relax and continued her loving gesture. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"What is it?"

"Dinner is ready Kuchiki-sama," a male voice said.

"We will be there in a moment."

"Hai…"

He sighed but made no motion to get up. She did not pester him, knowing when he was stressed it was no time for nagging. She would simply continue stoking his soft hair. Until he got up that is.

"So the gates are no longer an option," Yoruichi said. Ichigo had Miko curled up in his lap sleeping peacefully. He was absentmindedly stroking her hair. He had finally pried her away from Ishida. Ishida, Orihime, and Chad were also sitting with the leader.

"May I ask you something?" Yoruichi said to the old man, "Do you know where Shiba Kuukaku is right now?"

"Sh-Shiba- Kuu-Kuukaku!! What business do you have-!!"

But he never got a chance to finish. The doors burst open and a man flew in, crashing into the floor.

"Hey old man, long time no see," the man said standing up.

"Ganju!! What are you doing here!?"

"Hey that's not nice considering that I was coming down just to see you!!" Ganju said brushing off his clothes.

"Ichi-ni-san…what going on?" 

"Miko-chan, you're awake," Orihime said, slightly relieved. Miko rubbed her eyes and looked at the man.

"Who he?"

"He's ummmm…."

"I am Ganju the number one greatest brother in all of Rukongai!! I am also the greatest boar rider in all of the land!! And last but not least!! Rukongai's biggest Shinigami hater!!"

There was a strained silence.

"You were good until that last bit, now you're being mean," Miko said giving an adorable pout.

"Eh? Who's this brat?" 

"Again with that word," Miko said, "I am Miko-chan!!"

"Miko-chan, so this small thing is a shinigami?"

Ichigo and Miko had deadly looks on their faces.

"…don't call me THING!!"

BOOM!! The man was thrown outside and crashed into the wall. Miko was in the door way, holding her sword, which was still in it's holder.

"YOU MEAN GORILLA SHAPED MORON!!" Ichigo quickly covered her mouth after she said that and Ishida said angrily, "Kurosaki, what language did you teacher her!!"

"Not me!! Blame my sister!!"

"Let me go!! I want to hit him!!"

"N-No Miko-chan!! You shouldn't call people that either!!"

"BUT HE CALLED ME A BRAT AND A THING!!"

"I know but let us deal with!!"

"…fine. But I want a cookie!!"

Tairei9: Gasp!! That took too long due to my damn writers block!! Hopefully it will not happen again!! Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Tairei9: Hi everybody I'm back

Tairei9: Hi everybody I'm back!! Now to the disclaimer. Miko-chan!

Miko: Hai!! Tairei9 does not own Bleach in any way and she gives full credit to the creators!! No please sit back and enjoy the next Chapter!! Sit, scroll, and eat cookies!!

Chapter seven.

Miko woke up in the warm futon still very sleepy. She felt so content and warm that she decided then and there that she was not getting up yet. She closed her eyes and pulled the blankets up further so that you could only see from the nose up.

But Yoruichi had other ideas.

"Miko-chan," Yoruichi said nudging her with the small black paw. Miko ignored her the first time. But Yoruichi kept pestering her.

"No!! I am very comfortable thank you!!" Miko said, her voice muffled by the blanket. Yoruichi was finally fed up and she head butted her. Miko hit her back and Yoruichi was pissed. She ran into the main room steaming.

"ISHIDA!! GET HER OUT OF BED!!"

"Fine, relax," Ishida said standing up and called, "Miko-chan!! Breakfast is ready!!"

"YAY!! FOOD!!" A blur skidded across the room fully dressed.

"How…?" Yoruichi said jaw dropped.

"Good time!!" Ishida said stopping the stop watch. Everyone minus Ishida and Miko sweat dropped.

"Umm, right," Orihime said finishing her meal. Miko sat down and began to eat, wide awake. Yoruichi swatted her with her paw and Miko glared at her.

"What was that for, Chi-chi," Miko pouted and Yoruichi twitched.

"You are not supposed to use that name in public!!"

"No, technically you said I was not to say it with strangers around," Miko said turning back to her meal. Yoruichi groaned while the other smothered down their laughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU SNIKERING ABOUT!!" Yoruichi said a very suffocating reiatsu choking almost everyone. Except Miko.

Who just sat eating her meal.

"N-No-Nothing," everyone said weakly.

"Good," huffed Yoruichi as she sat on Miko's lap. Miko finally finished eating and said, "What are we going to do now?"

"We are going to visit Shiba Kuukaku," Yoruichi said, "So get ready to walk…"  
"KAY!!" Miko said then frowned, "But Chi-chi, what about Gorilla moron?"

"Kurosaki…" Ishida said with a dark look.

"What, it's my sister, not me!!" Ichigo said defensively.

"Well any way, he supposed to fight Ichi-ni-san!!" Miko said.

"That's why I'm going to wait for him here! Go ahead, I'll catch up!"

"No you will not we came here to save Rukia, not to fight some moron!!" Ishida said, "And Miko-chan, don't repeat every bad word someone says!!"

"Kay," Miko said.

"I didn't say I wasn't going!! I said I would catch up!! Hey let go!!"

"Inoue-san, please help me peel this idiot off the floor!!" Ishida snapped pulling at Ichigo who clung to the floor. Suddenly, three scratch marks appeared across his nose. He yelled loudly as Yoruichi reprimanded him. Miko slipped outside and looked to see if the wall was still down.

It was. She sighed. This was turning into a hassle. She turned and saw some kids playing with a ball. One of the kids kicked it and it bounced stopping at Miko's feet. They looked over at Miko nervously and she picked up the ball. She walked over only for them to take a few steps back.

"Your ball…" she said holding it out. One boy grew angry and snatched it.

"Come on lets go play somewhere else," he said and they ran off. She watched them leave sadly and her shoulders slunk ever so slightly. Suddenly she felt someone pick her up.

"Eh?" Miko said looking up at the person who picked her up. Chad put her on his shoulders and she sighed.

"You don't get along with other children do you?" Chad asked.

"No, I don't. They just run away…" Miko sighed, and then became perky again, "But that's okay!! I have other people!!"

Chad was quiet.

"Alright," Yoruichi said, "Let's go."

"Yay!!" Miko said waving her arms, "To- where are we going again?"

"To Shiba Kuukaku's house? You remember Kuukaku right?"

"Yep!!"

They followed her out of the town into grassy plains.

"Ah, here we are. I told you it was obvious," Yoruichi said as everyone froze. There was a small house with two arms holding a banner.

"Yay!!" Miko said jumping off of Chad's back and running towards the house.

"AH!! Miko-chan!! Wait!!" Ishida said running after her. Suddenly she disappeared.

"Oh no," Yoruichi said and then said in an undertone, "Damn, why shunpo of all things!!"

"Freeze strangers!!"

"Eh?"

Tow very big men jumped in front of them and said.

"I Koganehiko and…" one said.

"I, Shiroganehiko!!" the other cried

"SHALL NEVER LET YOU PASS!!" the shouted together. Yoruichi strode ahead and they froze.

"YORUICHI-DONO!!"

"I am so sorry, I didn't think they were with you," he said guilty like.

"That is fine. Part of it is my fault considering I didn't warn you first. We also have on more. But she flash stepped past you."

"Then she's probably waiting by the door," he said.

Sure enough, Miko sat there cross legged.

"Don't run off like that!!" scolded Yoruichi.

"Gomen," Miko said staring at the door. There were some noises from the inside.

"Hai!!" the man said and he knelt opening the door. They all walked in, Miko holding Ichigo's hand.

"Yo, Yoruichi," Kuukaku said sitting in front of them.

"K-Kuu-Kuukaku is-!!" Ichigo said shocked.

"A woman!!" everyone else said shocked.

"No one said she was a man," Yoruichi said. Miko looked at her with a cocked head.

"Eh? What's with the kids?" Kuukaku asked.

"Actually, I'm here to ask a favor," Yoruichi said.

"You normally do when you come here. Is it trouble?"

"Probably," Yoruichi said.

"Good, I love trouble," she said with a smirk, "But first…everyone come sit down."

Everyone sat down on provided mats. Except with Miko sat down she was immediately picked up by Kuukaku.

"Nope, you get to sit on my lap," Kuukaku said pulling her onto her lap, "Have you been good to Yoruichi?"

"Yep!!" Miko said and Yoruichi snorted.

"If you call it good maybe…"

"My you've grown so much," Kuukaku said, "Have you gotten stronger?"

"Yep!!"

"Has she?" she asked looking at Yoruichi.

"Yes she has," Yoruichi said, a slight tinge of pride in her voice.

"Good!!" Kuukaku said stroking her hair, "Now come out with it!!"

A day latter I think it is…

Hisana drank her tea, sitting outside. Just like she normally did. She stared up at the sky with a smile. Then she saw the blossomed tree sway in the breeze. Everything was peaceful.

Suddenly there was a glint of light that caught her eye. She watched it as it got big and big and then crashed into the invisible shield surrounding Seireitei.

"What…is that?" Hisana whispered and one of the servants ran up to her saying, "Lady Hisana!! Please get inside!!"

"H-Hai," Hisana said and she was ushered inside.

BOOM!!

"W-What is that!!" Renji said and Byakuya kept his silence.

As usual.

Suddenly the ball of light split into four.

"AHAAA!!" Orihime shouted, making sure that she did not let go of Ishida.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" shouted Ichigo as Ganju grabbed him.

"SHUT UP, AND LET ME DO THIS!!"

"AHH!" Chad yelled going to punch the ground.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Miko said as she and Yoruichi flew towards the ground.

"DON'T FORGET IF WE ARE HEADING TOWARDS PEOPLE TO SHUNPO AWAY!!" Yoruichi shouted.

"OKAY!!" Miko said and soon enough they found themselves head straight for a group of people.

"READY…" Yoruichi said, "GO!!"

"What?!" Kira said as the flash before them disappeared, "Hurry up, look everywhere!!"

"HAI!!"

Miko giggled as the shinigami darted everywhere.

"Dopes," Miko said smiling.

"We should move," Yoruichi said, and Miko nodded.

"Yeah, we should," Miko said and they hurried off. Trying not be caught. It was hard. Not because of Yoruichi but the fact of a small girl jumping from roof to roof.

"We must be careful of where we go," Yoruichi said, "We should hope not to land in one of the divisions."

"You know where we are?" Miko questioned.

"Yeah, umm…" Yoruichi said, "Hold on and stop a second."

Miko stopped and waited for Yoruichi to confirm where they were.

"Oh crap…" Yoruichi said, sweat dropping.

"What's wrong?" Miko said.

"We landed….right in the middle….of a division."

"Which one!!"

"…The sixth division."

Tairei9: Guess what happens next!! Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Tairei9: Heya readers

Tairei9: Heya readers!! I'm back!! BUMBUMBUM!! Alright, thank you reviewers and readers for doing your job!! Miko, the disclaimer.

Miko: ….

Tairei9: Miko-chan, the disclaimer.

Miko: ….

Tairei9:MIKO-CHAN THE DISCLAIMER!!

Miko: AH!! GOMEN!! Tairei9 does not own bleach and she gives full credit to the creators!!

Tairei9: Good girl!! Now on with chapter…um hold on….eight. Chapter eight!!

Chapter eight.

"Come, Miko-chan, we must get out of here," Yoruichi said quietly.

"Mhhmm," Miko said picking Yoruichi up.

"Eh, Miko-chan?"

"You promised…"

"Oh…fine, go west till you see a big wall surrounding a mansion."

"Kay," she said and she pushed off from the ground going into shunpo. She felt the wind blow past her fiercely and suddenly she put her foot down skidding in front of a wall.

"You still have to put your foot down. That means you're going too fast to stop yourself," Yoruichi scolded her.

"You're just jealous cause I'm faster than you," Miko said putting Yoruichi down.

"Only because you're tiny!!" Yoruichi snapped, "And don't forget who taught you!!"

"I won't!! Now how do we look over it?"

"Search me."

"Look!! Trees!!" Miko said pointing over where trees met up with the wall. Yoruichi sighed and followed the little girl up into one of the trees. Miko got up to where she could see over the wall.

"Wow!!" Miko said looking into a garden of flowers, bushes, and trees of all sorts.

"Yes, wow," Yoruichi said, "Can we go-."

But she did not finish her sentence for a woman came into view. Miko looked at her with wide eyes and Yoruichi just stared at her.

"So that must be her," Yoruichi whispered softly. Then a man came into view and she bowed her head in respect. He walked up to her and began to talk.

"It is…" Yoruichi said, "Miko-chan we should-!"

Miko was sitting Indian style and staring at them with a strange distant look in her eye.

"Miko…chan?" Yoruichi said hesitatively.

"She pregnant."

"Eh?" Yoruichi said alarmed, "How do you know?"

"Can't you feel it," she whispered. Yoruichi finally understood and looked back at the woman concentrating.

"Oh…" Yoruichi said. They watched them sit down and Yoruichi broke the silence.

"We should go."

"…yeah."

Miko grabbed Yoruichi and flash stepped away.

"Hmm?" Byakuya looked in the direction where trees stood beyond the wall.

"What is it?" Hisana asked.

"…nothing," Byakuya said slipping his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"…I will unfortunately have to leave in a minute," Byakuya said, "I just came to see if you were alright."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Hisana said and he kissed her forehead gently.

"I will see you later he said softly. He got up and disappeared. She smiled weakly and looked to where Byakuya had stared at. She found nothing wrong so she went back to gazing at the garden.

"So we need to find a safe place to hide out for a while," Yoruichi said.

"Umm…Chi-Chi?"

"What?"

"Umm…it's kind of late for that."

"Why?" Yoruichi said turning around and Miko pointed. Yoruichi gapped. There stood a group of shinigami with Abarai Renji at the lead.

"That's her sir!!" one of the men said and Miko paled.

"Right," Renji said and he took a step forward. Miko turned and flash stepped away.

"Damn," Renji said and he followed.

"Miko-chan!" Yoruichi said as them both flash stepped away.

"We have to split up," Miko said, "We can't both be caught!!"

"No!! Your right when you said we can't be caught, but splitting up would mean a good chance of one of us getting caught and that's no good!!"

"Gomen, but…" Miko said and she flash stepped away.

"Damn! You don't think I'm gonna chase you!!"

BOOM!! Yoruichi was blasted back and she swore.

"Damn it!!" Yoruichi said, knowing she was too far now to follow.

"Miko-chan, you better be careful," Yoruichi said and she ran off in another direction.

"Get back here!!" Renji shouted and Miko closed her eyes. She spun around and sprayed Renji with a gross liquid.

"YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE BRAT!!" Renji hollered wiping his face. However, when he looked again, she was gone.

"Damn it!!" He snarled and stopped trying to feel her reiatsu.

But that was gone too.

"What the heck!!"

"Phew!!" Miko said sitting up on a high roof top. She closed her eyes and exhaled when she heard, "Spiting on people isn't nice."

"AHA!!" Miko said turning around. Out of the shadows came a boy with dark hair pulled back into.

"Oh, it's you," Miko said, "So you did follow us."

"Yep and it's a good thing too," he said, smiling. He wore a black shirt with white lining and black pants. He had on a red haori and gloves(I will tell you he looks like Al in the Fullmetal Movie, except with dark hair and different eyes. The outfit is similar too…but is different. Why, cause Al looks so cool!! But I do not own him so I have to do another disclaimer: I do not own him and give full credit to creators Why I do this, I wish to not get sued for some reason…LOL)

"So what are you doing?" he said, "Your not in-."

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna do that," Miko said.

"So," he said, "Was she pretty?"

"Hmm? Yeah she was," Miko said. He stretched and said, "Man this is troublesome. Why don't you go find that Ichigo boy or something?"

"Why don't you go find Yoruichi?" she said and he paled with a weak smile.

"Cause I want to live longer thank you," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I think I'll go play with a captain, it'll be less dangerous than that."

"Okay, see yah," Miko said.

"Oh I'm not leaving yet," he said smiling more strongly, "I have not talked to you in such a long time."

"Not my fault."

"Never said it was," he said rubbing the top of his head, "Well, anyway, what do you think we should do?"

"Eh?"

"Oh come on!! Please don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't," she said frowning.

"Argg!! _**He's**_ here!"

"Ohhhhh!" Miko said, "Well that's annoying, go get rid of him!!"

"YES!! I get permission!!" he said rubbing his hands together, "Muuahahahahaha!!" He jumped on top of the next roof top.

"Meet you later at… well… you know!!"

She sighed and said, "Okay, where's Ichi-ni-san?"

As if answering her question there was an explosion of reiatsu.

"Oh, there," Miko said and disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Geez," Ichigo thought, "This is getting annoying. It's also getting dark. Time to finish this."

"You're done Renji!!"

"No!! You are!!"

BOOM. Miko ducked the debris flying at her. She then looked to see both Renji and Ichigo on the ground. They were both seriously hurt.

"Geez…boys can be so stupid," Miko said frowning, "This is the result of morons in action!!"

"Hurry we need to get him somewhere safer."

"Eh?" she said as she watched Ganju and another pick him up. She got curious and followed them to an under ground sewer. She wrinkled her nose and whispered, "Peppe Lepu!! It's stinky down here!!"

"-healed most of your injuries, but this is what really saved you," the boy, Hanatarou, said. He held up a hollows mask and Miko gapped.

"AHHAA!! WHO ARE YOU!!" Hanatarou shouted horrified.

Crud.

"Relax, it's just Miko-chan," Ichigo said and she rushed over climbing onto his lap, "So your safe."  
"Yep," Miko said, "But who's he?"

"Oh, this is Hanatarou," Ichigo said, "Don't worry he's on our side."

"Good," she said, hugging Hanatarou's leg, "I'm Miko-chan!! Thank you for heal moron over there."

"Hey that's not nice!! You shouldn't say words like that!!"

"Why?"

"Cause there mean."

"Ohhhhhhh," Miko said, "Sorry."

"That's fine. Just don't say it again."

"Okie dokie," Miko said stretching, "But Ichigo…"

"What?" It must be serious if she called him by his first name alone.

"I want a cookie!!"

Tairei9: Phew that's it read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its contents

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its contents. I give full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: I back!!

Miko: Me too!! Now Story Time!!

Chapter nine.

Hisana opened her eyes and yawned. She felt Byakuya's arms around her and knew she was not getting up until he did. She turned and looked up so they were almost nose to nose. It was still early, the sun had barely risen. She felt herself being pulled closer and she rested her head underneath his chin. She smiled and she felt the baby move. Today marked the first day of the fifth month. Now four more to go. She felt his hand slip down and rubbed her abdomen affectionately. She smiled and whispered, "Good morning."

"Morning," he murmured, still half in slumber land. I want to say Lala land… but Kuchiki Byakuya in Lala land sounds weird…

Hisana managed to get up with out hassle. She walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. She looked around finding everything ready. As usual. She bathed and dried herself putting on a robe. She looked around and saw the kimono on the chair. She smiled feeling the softness of the fabric.

Byakuya lied in bed and groaned. He really rather not have to get up so early, but he must. He sat up as the bathroom door opened. Hisana came out with a deep reddish-purple kimono on with a black obi. He smiled getting up, embracing her gently.

"I have to go get ready," he murmured, kissing her cheek gently.

"Then go," she whispered softly, "I'll still be here."

--

Miko woke up early unexpectedly. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Ichigo and Ganju who were sleeping. Hanatarou was watching sleepily for other people. She crawled over to him and pulled on his sleeve. He looked down at her.

"Go to sweep." He looked at her confused for a moment. She had slurred sleep making sound like sweep. She was still half asleep.

"But…"

"Don't worry. I look."

"Y-Yeah," he said going over and lying down. As soon as he fell asleep, she looked around.

"Okay I looked," she said and she walked down the way and out of sight. Now that she didn't have people chasing her, she could go look around. She incidentally came across a ladder and climbed up it, slipping a couple of times. She somehow managed the push the lid to the side, leading to the outside world. Amazing how kids get what they want with out hassle.

Miko crawled out and looked around. Once again, she was lucky. No one was around. She squealed in delight, glad things were going right for once. She carefully shut the lid and flash stepped to the tippy top of a building. She looked around and found a very peaceful sight.

The sun was just rising and it cast a radiant golden glow across Seireitei. She turned and flash stepped in another direction. She kept doing it until she reached a storage house. She felt a familiar presence and then saw shinigami going to go into it. She crept up and slouched like when a cat or dog is going to pounce on you.

Oh yes, you know what she's going to do.

"POUNCE!!"

"AHHAHHHHAAAAAAAHAA!!"

She slipped into it and saw a large figure sleeping.

"SADO-SAN!!"

Chad was awoken by a tiny figure jumping onto him. He quickly grabbed it to see what it was and then sighed in relief.

"Oh it's you Miko-chan…"

"Oh it's me!!" she said loud, but did it in that cute voice that makes everyone's heart melt, waving her arms in the air, "I just knocked out people so they wouldn't hurt you, and that's all you have to say!?"

"Sorry…" Chad said and her attitude changed. She smiled and hugged him. She stood up but still clung to his waist, her little feet dangling.

"Hey, I can't get this door open!!"

"People go around the back. One…"

"Get ready…" Chad said and Miko step so she was right behind him. Chad put his arm out and the large arm armor appeared. Miko had a wide smile and she clapped, "Amazing!! That's so cool!!"

"Two…three!!"

Chad charged as the door opened and Miko followed carefully. Chad stood around many knocked out people and she followed him at a leisurely pace.

"Miko-chan… I need you to do something for me…"

"Eh?" Miko said, looking up at him.

"Man," Shunsui said stretching out, "Situations like these are always a hassle."

"Stop lounging about!!" Nanao said sternly, "This is a time where we need to stay focused!!"

"Aww!! But Nanao-chan," Shunsui said getting up, "You said I could lounge around in the office as long as I want!!"

"Only if you didn't do it else where!!"

Then they heard a sound in the back round. Shunsui looked out the window and saw a child flying up and then dropping down.

"Nani?"

"WEEE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Miko laughed.

"What do you see?" Chad said catching her and throwing her up into the air.

"I see a tower of white!!"

"Do you see a way there?" he said throwing her up again.

"We have to go straight through all this!!

"What's in between us and it?"

"Buildings!!"

"Okay!!" He caught the giggling girl and she looked up at him.

"Again! Again! Again!" Miko said, "Please?!"

"Fine…" he said and he threw her up in the air and she laughed hysterically. He caught her and laughed as well, putting her up on his shoulders. He then punched towards the shinigami coming towards them. The force knocked them back and blasted the wall behind them apart. He walked through it and ran across the court yard.

"Whew!! Nice work!!"

Chad stopped short looking around. Suddenly he noticed petals falling around them. Then man jumped down saying, "Captain of Eight Division, Kyouraku Shunsui. Pleased to meet you."

Miko looked at him pondering and suddenly made a funny movement for a brief moment. Then she flash stepped to his side.

"I'm Miko-chan, please to meet you!!" Miko said in her cute voice. Shunsui looked at her shocked and then swooped her up above his head.

"Awww! She's so cute!!" Shunsui said smiling. Miko laughed and looked him straight in the eye. He looked into her dark shining eyes and he made an aghast look for a few moments. Then smiled weakly.

"Hey Nanao-chan!! Look at this adorable girl!! Isn't she so Kawaii!!"

"Taichou!! Don't' get off topic!!"

"I won't! I won't!!" Shunsui said putting her down.

"Miko-chan," Chad said seriously, "Go sit down."

"Sado-san," she said shocked.

"Go. Now."

Miko flash stepped up to the top of the building. She sat down and watched the conversation bellow. Chad then charged at Shunsui attacking him promptly. Miko watched the fight and the man pulled out two swords. Miko covered her eyes as she hear blade make contact with skin. She peaked in between her fingers after sometime and whimpered as she saw the two people surround him.

"No way… he lost?" she thought horrified.

Then the man looked up at her and she panicked. She flash stepped to the broken wall and then felt someone grab her.

"Not so fast little one," Shunsui said trying to keep his hold as she squirmed, "I'm sorry, but I can't just let you go."

Then Miko did something she normally never did. She screamed and the air was thick with reiatsu. Nanao fell to the ground, the insanely tense spiritual pressure choking her. Shunsui manage to knock her out and the reiatsu stopped Shunsui seemed frozen with a look of horrified shock.

"Taichou?"

"Nanao," he said seriously, "Call Relief squad... and have him taken to a cell…"

"I see… understood…" Nanao said getting up, wiping the sweat off her brow. Shunsui looked at the child a little perturbed.

"Taichou… what are you going to do with that child?"

"I'm bringing her to Yama-jii. You felt that reiatsu right?"

"Yeah…"

"Besides… it bugs me…"

"What bugs you Taichou?"

But she never got an answer.

For he already flash stepped away.

--

"What was that reiatsu a moment ago?" Byakuya said softly. It felt so… memorable. He then continued walking, but was a little perturbed. Then he heard a voice from above.

"Oi, Byakuya!!"

"Kyouraku-Taichou," Byakuya said turning. There he was, with a small thing in his arms.

"What is that?"

"Don't you mean who is that?" Shunsui said holding up the unconscious girl so he could take a better look.

"That's the shinigami child from the real world."

"Really?" Shunsui said looking at her closely, "Ha! Would you look at that!!"

"Why is it that you're bringing her here?"

"My, my so quick to get to the point," Shunsui said sighing, "Why is everyone being so cold today!?"

"Get to the point!!"

"You felt that reiatsu before correct?"

"Hai," Byakuya said recalling it, "It felt like…"

"…yeah. It came from little Miko-chan," Shunsui waving the little girl around, "She so cute I can't get over that such a cute little thing can release such a bi-Hey!!"

"You going to hurt her thrashing her around like that," Byakuya said then looked down at the child he just removed from the man before him. He frowned and muttered, "Impossible…"

"We should bring her to Yama-jii."

"Yeah…"

Tairei9: BUMBUM BUM!! What's the old man gonna do to Miko-chan? Review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Tairei9: Hi everyone

Tairei9: Hi everyone!! Hope you're all doing well!! Now for starters. Miko the disclaimer!!

Miko: Hai!! Tairei9 does not own bleach or any of its contents!! She gives full credit to the creators!!

Tairei9: Good now on with the story!!

Chapter ten.

Yoruichi's tail went up and she looked in the direct of the reiatsu. The cat swore, forgetting what form she was in and where she was.

"Hey! I heard a voice from over here!!"

Yoruichi then ran off, still distracted.

Who knows what could happen now.

--

Hinamori sat in the cell holding the letter from Aizen. She still had not read it yet.

Rangiku said they had capture two of the ryoka. One had been a little girl that had been seen near where Renji had been beaten.

Flashback.

"Abarai-san was beaten!! No way!!" Hinamori said looking down at a very weakened Renji. He was breathing very heavy.

"He was like this when we found him," Kira said, "If only we found him sooner…"

"It's not your fault Kira-kun," Hinamori said quickly.

"Well anyway," Kira said, "Let's call 4th squad."

"There will be no need for that."

"Ah!!" Hinamori said turning around, "Kuchiki Taichou!!"

"Put him in a holding cell," he said.

"But he's gravely injured. If he doesn't get help he'll-!!"

"No exception. A person who enters battle alone should know that defeat is unacceptable. I do not need to worry over a fool that does not know this. He is an eyesore. Remove him immediately."

"Wait-!!" Hinamori said enraged. But Kira stopped him.

"My deepest apologies Kuchiki Taichou," he said bowing. Hinamori did so also and whispered, "My deepest apologies, Kuchiki Taichou."

Byakuya merely walked away and they both stood up straight.

End of flash back.

Was she the one that did that?

What in the world was going on?

--

Ishida and Inoue stopped as they felt a huge burst of reiatsu wash over them. They looked up at the sky and saw the swirl of reiatsu ebb away. Inoue stared at it for a moment longer and Inoue then began to run, think Ishida was waiting on her.

"So where do you think we should go next!?" Inoue asked but stopped when she didn't hear an answer.

"Ishida-kun?" she said looking at him. Ishida had clenched his fist and his face looked horrified.

"What's wron-?"

"That was Miko-chan's reiatsu."

"Eh?"

"That reiatsu from a moment ago," Ishida stated flatly, "was Miko-chan's."

"Oh…" she said half confused and then realized what he meant, "Ohhhh…"

There was a very uncomfortable silence. Inoue shifted slightly and Ishida looked down.

"… what should we do?"

"We continue forward," he said in a strained reluctant voice. Before she could say anything, he ran off and she followed in silence.

"Miko-chan…" Inoue thought, "What are they going to do to her….?"

Ishida thought were full of her. Of all the people, he didn't expect Miko to get captured. She was always good at running and hiding. And fighting. For her to be forced into such a state… was a first in a long while.

What kind of maltreat could she be going through right now?

--

"Awww!! She's so cute!!" Gin said rubbing the sleeping girls head, "How could they bring such a little girl with them? She could have been so easily crushed."

"I don't know," Ukitake said looking down at her. The child was sleeping. The outer kimono had been taken off and her hair was fanned out over the pillow. Gin's smile seemed happier than it did creepy.

"Gin," Yamamoto said shortly.

"What!?" he said.

"You're going to wake her up," he said shortly.

"Am not!!"

"You will."

"I will not!!"

"Yes you will. now quiet down."

"Aww, don't be so mean," Gin said, in a friendly pouting tone.

"Please be quiet the both of you."

"Unohana-Taichou!" Ukitake said as she came in with Isane. She walked over to the child and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. Miko-chan stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up still half groggy. She looked at them and stared. They stared at her.

She then jumped up onto the top of the closet, out of their reach.

"Who are you all!?" she said.

"Hello little one!!" Gin said looking up at her, "Would you please come down. We're not going to hurt you."

"What's your names?" she said cautiously.

"Ichimaru Gin," he said with his friendly polite tone.

"Gin!" Tousen said in a warning tone.

"What?! I'm being friendly!" he said kind of put down like, "It's rude to not introduce yourself to the person your talking to."

"Unohana Retsu," Unohana said smiling, catching on to what Gin was trying to do.

"Ukitake Jyuushiro," he said still looking up at her in wonder.

"Tousen… Kaname," he said slowly.

Everyone looked at Yamamoto and he sighed saying, "Yamamoto Taichou."

"Ohh, so you all must be captains Oji told me about!! You all don't look like captains."

Oji: Uncle.

Yamamoto ignored the comment and Unohana said, "Won't you come down for us?"

Miko sighed and then took a list out of no where with a pencil. Everyone sweat dropped.

"She… had that on her?" Ukitake asked.

"One: Are you going to hurt me in any physical, mental, or emotional way?"

"No," Unohana said surprised. Miko made a check mark.

"Two: Are you going to give me any illegal drugs, foods, drink, or anything of the sort?"

"No."

"Three: Do any of you have any intentions of dis-dis-…"

"What does that say?!" she said holding down the piece of paper. Gin looked at it and said, "Dismember."

"Thank you. Intentions of dismembering me?"

"No."

"Four: Will anybody else try and dismember me?"

"No."

"Do any of you take illegal drugs, food, drinks and extra, extra?"

"Nope."

"Are any of you-!! Oops!! That's the start of the other list!! Haha," she said putting it away. She then jumped down and said, "What do you want?"

"What's your name?"

"Miko!! But everyone calls me Miko-chan!"

"Where do you live?"

"Not any where really. You could say that I'm a happy little wanderer!!" Miko said spinning around with a smile on her face.

"Who are your parents?"

Miko's smile vanished and she sat down looking down.

"I don't know."

"Hm?" Unohana questioned further.

"I don't know, I can barely remember them," Miko said softly, concentrating on the very fuzzy memories. They all looked at her sad like.

"But I have Oji!!" Miko said but said nothing about Yoruichi.

"Who is your uncle?"

Miko pouted and said, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because to be quite honest, we can't understand why a child is here with ryoka?" Tousen said softly.

"Ohhh…" Miko said then said, "Well, ummm…. I guess you can say I can because I wanted to come!"

"That's not a reason."

"Is too!!"

"Is not."

"Is too!!"

"Is not!"

"It is too!!"

"It is not a reason," Unohana said interrupting the quarrel, "But I doubt we will get any other reason out of her."

"Aww, I was quite enjoying the friendly bickering."

"Gin, this is not the time for that!!"

Miko looked at the bickering adults and sighed. Suddenly she looked around and said in a flat annoyed tone, "Excuse me."

"What, am I not allowed to friendly?!"

"_Excuse me_."

"Please Gin this is not the time for this!!"

"EXCUSE ME!!"

"Eh?" Everyone looked at the irritated child.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Yamamoto questioned.

"HE!! Where is he!!"

"Who is he?!" Tousen said.

--

The black haired boy waited patiently in an alley way looking up at the sky.

"Geez," he said, "You went and got yourself caught. You better us it, or we'll have problems."

"H-Hey, you there!! Stop!!"

He looked over at a group of shinigami and said, "Let's take him!!"

"Yeah!! Let's go!!"

"Come on, gaki!!"

"Baka's," he muttered and swiftly knocked them all out with one hand in his pocket.

"Sorry, but my Sensei is scarier than you all," he said walking away, "By fifty times more."

He then flash stepped away to the twelfth division.

Where a certain man was resting.

--

"I see," Unohana said, "He is in a secured room."

"Eh? Unohana Taichou?" Ukitake said surprised.

"She is referring to her Zanpakutou," she said softly, "I'm afraid we can not give him back as of yet."

Miko frowned and then mumbled cutely, "It can't be help."

"Hm?" Yamamoto said as she pulled the list out of no where.

"Are any of you sick, pregnant, or married?"

"Ummm," Ukitake said unsure how to answer this, "Maybe?"

"Hmmm," Miko said frowning.

"Do any off you have allergic reactions to any medications?"  
"Not that we know of. Why are you asking all this?"

"Okay everyone please close you eyes and hold your breath." Miko said and she threw something at them. It burst and they were surrounded by dark smoke. There was a boom as everyone coughed. The fire alarm went off and water continuously sprayed them. The smoke slowly cleared and they saw a huge hole in the side of the room and it kept going through the other walls.

"Whoa," Gin said touching the smooth sides, "It's a perfect circle, not jagged or anything. What in the world did she do?"

He looked back but no one was there.

"Aww!! They all left!!"

"Leave me alone!!" Miko-chan yelled as people chased after her.

"Please Miko-chan!!" Unohana cried out, "We're not going to hurt you!!"

Miko flung a quick right and then a left, not listening.

"ICHI-NI-SAN!! URYUU-SAN!! CHI-CHI-SAN!! WHERE DID YOU GO!!" Miko wailed. Yamamoto flash stepped in front of her and she tried turning to flash step away. But she unfortunately skidded and crashed into his legs. She sat up rubbing her head and felt someone's shadow come over her. She also felt the strong reiatsu wash over her. She looked up at Yamamoto's face trembling slightly. He frowned. Why in the world did she suddenly seem so scared of them?

Suddenly a blur past by and the child was gone.

"Chi-chi-san!!" Miko-chan said hugging the woman that was holding her.

"Don't relax too much yet," Yoruichi said, "I have to leave you back at the hide out while I go do something."

"O-Okay," she said shocked. She soon found her self sitting in what looked like an abandon room. She looked down at her zanpakutou and then her outfit. She frowned. She only had time to grab her zanpakutou. She looked around the room and yawned. She felt really sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and saw Yoruichi come in with an unconscious Ichigo.

"Ichi-ni…san?"

Yoruichi put him down and panted.

"Geez, I've been away from battle too long," Yoruichi said, "To think I become tired after doing one or two hundred flash steps."

Miko crawled over and patted her leg. Yoruichi looked down and her eyes soften. She bent down and put the tiny girl in her lap, rocking her gently. Yoruichi hummed a sweet yet almost haunted sounding lullaby that Miko would hum oh so often. Miko's eyes slowly fluttered and then finally closed. Yoruichi held her close and walked over to another futon and placed her down on it. She then put a blanket over her and lightly brushed the hair out of her face.

"They drugged you and you didn't even realize it," Yoruichi murmured, "Silly girl."  
--

Hisana patiently waited on the futon for Byakuya to come back. She fiddled with strands of her hair and sighed. She felt the baby move and she managed to smile a little bit. She had felt depressed and she could tell Byakuya was no better off. But for her to be depressed was a bad thing. Depression led to stress. And stress led to a higher risk on loosing the baby.

No it was not a good thing at all.

"Hisana?"

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana said as her walked over to her. He sat down on the futon and she began to ease out the Kenseikan.

Tairei9: Okay taking a moment here. OH YEAH!! AH UH!! I REMEMBERED IT!! I REMEMBERED IT!! AH UH!! Ahem. Okay. Back to the story.

As she eased out the last piece of the Kenseikan, she hugged him gently and whispered, "Shall we go to sleep?"

"Hn."

She took that as a yes and she rubbed his back lightly. He took off everything except his yukate. He then slipped under the covers with her, slipping his arms around her waist. He tilted her chin up his warm lips on hers. She closed her eyes and he pulled away, nuzzling her.

"I love you Hisana," he murmured into her ear lovingly.

"I love you too," she murmured back and sighed happily as he rubbed her belly.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl this time," he murmured.

"I just hope everything goes fine," she said exceptionally softly. Byakuya gently kissed her and then said, "What will we name it if it is a girl?"

"Hmmm," Hisana pondering, "I'm not sure… last time we just waited until she was born."

"We should her named her Maiko," Byakuya said smiling softly, "The way she was always trying to prance around."

Maiko: dancing child.

Hisana laughed and Byakuya moved his hand to stroke her hair. Her laughter reduced to giggles which reduced to her smile. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Hisana gently melted into his kiss and relaxed.

Tairei9: Man!! The past few weeks have been so hectic. I have not been able to finish this chapter until now. Well any way review.


	11. Chapter 11

Tairei9: Hi everyone

Tairei9: Hi everyone!!

Miko-chan: Hi everyone!!

Tairei9: Okay the disclaimer, I do not own bleach and I give full credit to the creators.

Miko-chan: Okay the disclaimer, I do not own bleach and I give full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Okay, sweetie, stop copying me.

Miko-chan: O-kay, sweetie, stop copy me.

Tairei9: That's it, I'm leaving!!

Miko-chan: NOOOOOOO!! Come back!! Please, I luv you!! You made me!! Come back!! 'Sobs'

Tairei9: I didn't even leave yet.

Chapter eleven

Byakuya woke up early in the morning to find Hisana still sleeping. He smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head. She just snuggled closer and sighed in her sleep. He just sighed and managed to untangle himself with out waking her. When he did, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up to get ready.

--

Yoruichi and Miko sat up on the cliff watching Ichigo train. Miko was nibbling on a cookie. She was wearing a pink flowing kimono with purple flowers on it. Due to the fact she had lost her outer kimono, Yoruichi had to literally go digging through many boxes to find some over her old clothes that she hid there. But it didn't matter, just as long as she had something to wear. Yoruichi smiled as she looked at her. The kimono was a little big on her, due to the fact Miko still looked like she was the age of two or three. Miko swung her legs merrily and Yoruichi couldn't help but pat the little girls head. Miko looked up at her, still munching on the cookie. Yoruichi heard a pop and she knew Ichigo was finished.

"Eh?" Ichigo said.

"The first day is over," Yoruichi said jumping down putting the tie back on, "Put the sword down."

"Oh-ohh," he said putting the sword down. Miko swallowed and sighed. She jumped down, standing on her tippy toes, and said, grabbing Yoruichi's hand, "Chi-chi-san!!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"How long are we going to stay here?" she asked.

"For about two more days," Yoruichi said picking the girl up. Miko rapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck and rested her cheek on Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Oh," she murmured closing her eyes. Yoruichi stroked the girl's hair and walked over to the resting area. There were futons lad out and she laid Miko on one, whispering, "Don't fall asleep just yet."

"Hai," murmured Miko yawning. She heard Yoruichi walk away and sleepily opened her eyes. Miko stared at the ceiling waiting patiently for Yoruichi to come back. She heard voices but even though she was fighting not to, she was falling asleep. Finally her vision blacked out and she could hear that haunting lullaby playing.

Yoruichi came back and saw the little girl dozing. She smiled shaking her head and picked her up. The little girl mumbled, "I'm awake."

"Are you?" Yoruichi said smiling.

"Yes," Miko said rubbing her eyes. Miko looked at Yoruichi with those big beautiful blue gray eyes that could melt the iciest heart.

"Come on Miko," she said putting the girl down, "Bath time."

Miko gasped joyfully and wasted no time in undressing and getting in. Yoruichi let her splash around and play until she got out the soap.

"Come here," Yoruichi said and Miko swam over. Yoruichi scrubbed the little girl cleaned. Yoruichi tickled her. Miko giggled and Yoruichi took her out. She immediately wrapped her in a towel. Miko shivered slightly as the cold air hit her cheeks. She nestled her head into Yoruichi's jacket.

"Nani? You cold?"

"Hai," she murmured.

"Even with me cuddling you?" teased Yoruichi, hugging the little giggling girl.

"Hai," Miko said giggling.

"Well then we have to fix that," Yoruichi said dressing the little girl in cute little feetie pajama's. She then swooped up the little girl and Miko laughed. Ichigo who was watching shook his head smiling.

"Alright," Yoruichi said rubbing the little girl's cheeks, "Bed time!"

"No!" protested Miko, pouting.

"No?" Yoruichi said baffled, "Then what are you going to do?"

"Tag!!" Miko chanted, "Tag!! Tag!! Tag!"

"No," Yoruichi whispered in her ear, "Sleep."

Yoruichi hummed the haunting lullaby in her ear. Miko stared for a moment into space and her eyes began to droop. Miko wrapped her little arms around Yoruichi's neck and yawned. Yoruichi walked over to the futon and put the little girl down. Miko unconsciously reached out and touched Yoruichi.

"Tag," Miko murmured, "you're it…"

"Aww," Yoruichi said, pulling the covers over the sleeping girl, "I wish you were mine."

"She's not?"

Yoruichi stared at Ichigo strangely and he stammered, "Well, the way you and Urahara-san act. I thought…"

"No," Yoruichi said tone slightly astringent, "I wish she was ours… no…she's not…"

"Do you have any idea who she belongs to?"

"…If I tell you, will you promise… to help…"

"Eh-well-yeah, I guess," Ichigo said.

"Well," Yoruichi said standing up.

--

Hisana paced the now finished nursery for the baby and smiled. Everything was exactly what they wanted. Now all they needed was the baby.

Which seemed very eager to come out. The baby was moving and kicking so much, she was pretty sure it wanted out. But it was too soon for that. She rubbed her swollen abdomen. She then felt a strong pair of arms slip around her waist.

"Byakuya-sama," she said leaning against him. He kissed the top of her head and said, "So it's finally done?"

"Yep," Hisana said, turning in his arms, "Now all we need is the baby."

"It will be a while before that happens," Byakuya murmured. He leaned down and gave her a sultry kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed back keenly. He pulled away and whispered, "Will you come for a walk with me?"

"Yes," she said dazed. He slipped an arm around her waist and walked outside through the garden. Hisana looked around at all the flowers in bloom and smiled. They then sat down on the bed, Hisana leaning against him. He gently rubbed her parturient midriff and felt their child move. She simpered softly and said, "The baby has been doing that a lot lately."

"Well he probably wants to be held in his beautiful mother's arms," Byakuya murmured and Hisana blushed. He took this opportunity to buss her gently. She pulled away after a while and said teasingly, "He?"

"What would you prefer me to call the baby, an it?" Byakuya said stroking her cheek. Hisana shook her head and said, "You can just call the baby 'the baby.'"

Byakuya did not reply and just pulled her closer. Hisana sighed and closed her eyes.

"If you wish to go to sleep," murmured Byakuya, "The bedroom would be a better place."

Hisana then let Byakuya lead her to their bedroom, trying not to think of the horrible event that would soon happen.

--

Urahara looked up at the ceiling of his bed room and sighed. It was lonely tonight. He normally slept with Miko, due to the fact she couldn't sleep alone. He missed Yoruichi as well. Ahh, beautiful Yoruichi-san. He sighed praying that everything was going to turn out fine. He finally got fed up and went to go find some sleep medication.

"Oh? Still not asleep, shop owner?" Tessai asked.

"No, I'm going to go take some sleep medication," Urahara said yawning.

"Oh," Tessai said, "I have some wonderful medication that will work!"

"Er-um-no thanks!" Urahara said quickly, "I have some in the bathroom!!"

"I must insist you try it!!"

"N-No I'm good!! Ak!! I said I'm good!! I'm good!!"

Tairei9: Shorty of a chapter but I hope you all like. Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

Tairei9: I do not own bleach and I give full credit to the creator

Tairei9: I do not own bleach and I give full credit to the creator.

Chapter twelve.

Hisana fidgeted as she moved her food around her dish. Today was that horrible day. Her sister was going to be killed. She took a small bit and did not look at Byakuya. He also did not look at her. He finished eating and the awkward silence continued.

"I have to go," he said softly.

"…I know," she said. She heard him approach her and he touched her cheek so she was looking at him. Sad eyes met sad eyes and he kissed her gently.

"If by any chance," Byakuya said, "A little girl with a zanpakutou comes here, grab her. She won't hurt you, but we've been ordered to capture her."

"I see…"

He pulled away, straightened up, and left. She put her chopsticks down and stood up. She left and walked outside through the garden and sat down on the bench. She looked down and wrung her hands. She felt the baby move and she took some deep breaths to calm herself.

Miko-chan watched from the trees and sighed.

"She's so pretty," murmured Miko, "I feel like I met her somewhere before."

Miko leaned forward to get a closer look and squinted.

Hisana finally calmed herself for the most part and sighed.

--

Yoruichi frantically looked all over the training room for Miko and groaned. She ran off again!! Yoruichi knew she couldn't go looking for the little girl. She had to stay with Ichigo. She bit her lip and turned watching Ichigo fight.

--

Hisana looked around the garden when she heard footsteps. She looked into the direction of the footsteps and suddenly she felt herself get grabbed by two men.

"AHH-!!" Her scream was cut off by a man slapping her.

"Shut up!" the man hissed and she immediately recognized him as one of the elders.

"We want this to be quick and silent," he hissed, "We are about to amend Kuchiki-sama's two of his four biggest mistakes."

"F-Four?" She whimpered struggling.

"Yeah," he said pulling out a kantana and men surrounded her.

"…MEANIE!!"

A blur jumped onto the man's back and Miko grabbed his hair. She pulled it like you would one the reins of a horse and he twirled about slash the sword at air. The men looked confused and then heard a voice from behind.

"I'd let go of her if I were you."

They turned and each of the men got kicked away from Hisana by the black haired boy. The others paled.

"Any other takers?" he said smirking.

The men ran but to no avail. The boy knocked each of them out and tied them together. He then nodded at Hisana and flash stepped away.

"Baka!! Baka!! Baka!! Baka!!" Miko said pulling his hair and he slashed out, managing to hit Miko's shoulder. She yelped and fell back into a pond. The man stumbled and was knocked out by someone else.

"Foolish man!" the old man said.

"Ginrei-sama!!" Hisana said as others came out all whispering in horror. Her hand quickly went to her abdomen, desperate for it to move. To make sure nothing was wrong.

The baby gave a nice kick in response and Hisana sighed in relief.

"Help!!" Miko said trying to stay above the water. Remember, she's not very big.

"Ah!! hold on," Hisana said going out into the pond until it was up to her waist. She grabbed the soaking wet little girl and picked her up.

"Heh, heh," Miko said nervously, "Domo."

Domo: Means both hello and thank you. She is making a pun.

Hisana went back and was ushered inside by many servants. Hisana was taken to the bathroom with Miko still in her arms. Miko was now shivering from the cool arm hitting her drenched form.

"Hisana-sama," one said.

"Mai," Hisana said in a relieved tone.

"Take the little one to Ginrei-sama's bath and have her washed up," Mai said, "That is his order."

One took Miko out of Hisana's arms and into another bathroom. She was told to undress and get in so she could be tended to. Soon Miko was in a bath, upper arm wrapped in a bandage, getting scrubbed.

"I am grateful that you helped Hisana-sama," one said as they rinsed her hair, "But what on earth were you doing?"

"I saw a chipmunk," Miko said, "And I went to catch it, then I heard someone scream."

It wasn't a total lie. She had seen a chipmunk and she wanted to play with it. While she had done that, she heard Hisana scream.

"I see," the servant said, eyeing the zanpakutou against the walk nervously. She then looked at the child's neck where there was a chain with a diamond pendant on it.

"How pretty," she said fingering the pendant.

"Don't admire it," the older woman snapped and said, "Get her washed up while I get her some clean clothes."

"Hai!" she said as the woman ran off to find some clothes.

Finally Miko was ushered to room with the old man in it drinking tea with Hisana.

"Here she is," the older woman said.

"Thank you, you may leave," Ginrei said and the two left. Miko hesitatively walked over to them and looked at the two of them.

"Hello there little one," Ginrei said, "Come and sit."

Miko got up on one of the chairs and sat swinging her legs slightly.

"So you must be the ryoka girl Byakuya-sama told us about," he said sipping his tea.

"Hai," she said softly. His reiatsu was strong and… familiar.

"What is your name?"

"Every one calls me Miko-chan," she said automatically. That was always the response to that question.

"I see," he said, "Who are your parents Miko-chan?"

"I don't… have any."

"Do you mean you do not know them?"

"Eh?"

"Everyone has parents," he said kindly, "Even if we do not know them."

"Well I don't remember them too much," Miko said softly.

"Well then," he said, "May I ask what you were doing in that tree?"

"Umm, playing with the chipmunk?" she said meekly.

"Chipmunk?" Hisana questioned.

"Yep," Miko said, "I was chasing it. I heard you scream and saw the mean man pull out the kantana."

"Who was that boy then?" Hisana questioned sipping her drink.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm," Miko said frowning, "I………… don't know?"

"Hm that doesn't sound very honest," Hisana teased and Miko blushed.

"Well," Ginrei said, "Here little one. Have a cookie."

Miko frowned and said, "I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers."

"I believe you know Byakuya-sama," Ginrei said, "Hisana-sama is his wife. I am his grandfather."

"Eh??" Miko gapped and then decided. She took a cookie and took little bites.

Hisana chuckled and said, "My she's such a sweet heart."

Miko finished the cookie and said getting off the chair, "Well thank you, but I really got to go!!"

The man smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that," he said, "We have orders to keep you here."

Miko paled and pulled out the sheet.

"Damn it," Miko said, "Their both on the no-no list!!"

"No-no list?" Hisana said and suddenly a trap door on the floor flew open.

"Kusajishi Fuku-Taichou!!" Hisana said.

"Hello Hisi-chan!!" Yachiru said and said, "Aha!! You must be Ichi's back buddy!!"

"Hai, who are you?" Miko said walking over to Yachiru.

"I'm Yachiru!! I'm a friend of Ichi's!!" Yachiru said, "Come with me!!"

"Kay!!" Miko jumped down into the tunnel and Hisana said, "Wait a moment!!"

"Gomen nasai, Hisana-sama!! But I really have to go!!"

Hisana groaned and Ginrei chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hisana asked.

"Oh," he said, "Byakuya-sama will probably never sleep again if he realizes that the tunnels go right under your bed room."

"Really?" Hisana said and she hurried off.

"Oh dear," Ginrei sighed.

"So your Ichi's back buddy?" Yachiru said as they crawled along the tunnels.

"Hai," Miko said, "Yachiru-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Why are you helping me?" Miko asked.

"Well everyone's very worried about you," Yachiru said, "And well…"

"Eh?" Miko said.

"I don't get along with other kids," Yachiru said, "They all play silly games like ball. So I want to see if you were like them too. I like to play pranks!!"

"Really," Miko said getting excited, "Me too!!"

"REALLY!!" Yachiru said turning around.

"Yeah!!" Miko giggled, "I don't get along with other kids either!!"

"Really? Phew!! And here I thought it was just me," Yachiru said and they laughed continuing down the tunnel.

"Uh oh," Yachiru suddenly said.

"Nani?" Miko said.

"We went the wrong way," Yachiru said looking at the dead end then said in a higher pitched tone, "Uh oh."

"Nani?" Miko asked again.

"We're under their bed room," Yachiru whispered.

"Who's?"

"Hisi's and Byakushi's," Yachiru said, "We need to go back."

As they turned, a trap door above them opened and they were grabbed.

"Ak!!" They looked up and saw Hisana with her servant Mai.

"Hisi-chan!!" Yachiru pouted.

"Don't Hisi-chan me," Hisana scolded, "You should know better!! She's injured and your taking her though unstable tunnels!!"

"It's… just a scratch…" Miko murmured rubbing her aching arm.

"It's not!" Hisana said, "And you're probably aggravating it more!!"

Miko squirmed.

"I'm sorry," Hisana said, "I can't let you go. So… to make sure you don't.

Hisana took her zanpakutou and Miko cried, "Give him back!!"

"No fair!!" Yachiru protested and she heard from outside the window, "Yachiru!!"

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru said.

"We're leaving," Zaraki said, "The kid has to stay."

"But Ken-chan-!!"

"No buts!! Let's go!!"

Yachiru looked at Miko sadly and whispered, "Gomen…"

They left in a ruckus and Miko whimpered reaching for the zanpakutou. Hisana's eyes softened and gave it back. She put it back around her waist and grimaced as her arm throbbed. Hisana said to Mai.

"Mai, get some medicine for the girl's arm would you?"

"Hai."

Hisana whispered, "I'm sorry, but I have to keep you here."

"I know," Miko murmured. Hisana sighed and stroked the little girl's hair. Miko giggled and Hisana smiled.

"The way she clung to her sword," Hisana thought, "It was like I was taking away her most precious treasure."

Tairei9: Short one, but review!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way and I give full credit to the creators

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way and I give full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Hi!! I'm back!! I plan to concentrate more on this story for a while. So hopefully I will be updating more frequently. : )

Chapter thirteen.

Miko sat with Hisana, drinking the warm milk Hisana sent for her. There was a plate of cookies on the floor of the walk way where they sat on cushions, drinking and eating. Miko could feel people fighting and she was etching to get out there to help. Miko looked over at Hisana who smiled at her, but her hands twitched whenever the reiatsu clashed. Miko wasn't the only one concerned.

"Hisana-sama?"

"Nani?"

"Why won't you let me go?"

"Because you need to stay here."

"Why?" Miko demanded.

"Because," Hisana said, "A battle is no place for a child."

"Why do you say that!!" Miko said crossly, "That's like saying a battle field is no place for a woman."

"Not at all!" Hisana said exasperated, "Women are adults, you are a child. You are supposed to be taken care of by adults. Why the leader of your group brought you, I do not know. But it was a very foolish thing to do!"

"Don't make fun of Chi-chi-san!!" Miko yelled and a huge burst of reiatsu leaked out, shocking Hisana.

"Eh? Nani?" Miko said alarmed.

"You mean you didn't feel that?" Hisana questioned.

"Feel what?!"

"…Nothing. It was probably just me," Hisana said shifting so she could reach the girl easily.

"Feel what!!" Miko said irritated.

"Shhhhh," Hisana interrupted. She rubbed the girl's cheek and whispered something. Miko's eyes widen and then she collapsed onto Hisana, who cradled Miko.

"I'm sorry," Hisana whispered, "But if you leave, there is a guarantee they will kill you on the spot."

Yoruichi watched from the tree and sighed.

"So she came here after all and got caught," Yoruichi said, "But then again, this might be for the best."

--

Ichigo stood facing Byakuya zanpakutou held up high. He just did his rant to Byakuya on how he would crush him so he would never desire to kill Rukia again. Byakuya was just standing there, sword pointing at the ground. Like nothing had even happen.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said, "I have a question."

"Eh?"

"You talk about insolent things that I have done," Byakuya said as if he did not care, "Why must I take advice from a kozou that brought a small child along with him."

"Nani?" Ichigo said.

"That small child that claims she's a shinigami," Byakuya said, "Miko."

Ichigo froze and then he looked pissed of beyond belief.

"You bring along a child," Byakuya stated, "How managed to get herself caught two times."

"Two…" Ichigo said, "No! She's back at the-!"

"Not there," Byakuya interrupted, "She's right now at my manor."

"You bastard," Ichigo hissed, "If anything happens-!"

"It will be your fault for bringing her here."

"That was not my decision," Ichigo snapped, "I hope anyone in your house-!"

"No one in my house will hurt her."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Nani?"

"I'm more worried about if someone in your house pisses her off."

"Why?" Byakuya scoffed slightly, "She's a mere child."

"A mere child that can kick but," Ichigo said, "She was trained by Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san!!"

Byakuya just stared but felt unease. Would Hisana really be okay? He knew she could defend herself, but being pregnant had disadvantages.

"_Are any of you sick, pregnant, or married?"_

Perhaps it might have an advantage though. The child would most likely not harm Hisana in anyway.

"Discussion here is useless," Byakuya said, and the fight started up on again.

--

Ishida ran along with the others, fighting down the urge to go find Miko. He had felt the sudden burst of reiatsu a long while ago and he was concerned. He wanted to go make sure she was alright but he could not. She did not seem in any danger. In fact in his attempt to fin where she was, he assumed she was with a pregnant woman. No… she would be fine.

"Ishida-kun!! That reiatsu from a moment ago…" Inoue asked, "What that Miko-chan's reiatsu?"

"Hai," Ishida said voice filled with concern and worry.

"Don't worry about Miko-chan, Pencil neck!!" Yachiru said, "She will be fine!!"

"Yachiru-chan?"

"She's with Hisi-chan after all!!" Yachiru said, "She would never harm her. She seems to adore her actually."

Ishida looked at the little girl and sighed.

Yes… she would be just fine.

--

_Miko ran along a bright hall, giggling. It was like a bright shining fog. The hall floors were polished and sleek. The designs on the doors were beautiful and elegant. Miko turned a corner and saw a figure. She could not make it out but she knew who it was._

"_Otou-san!!" _

_He turned and before she could see his face properly…,_

She woke up.

"Darn it," murmured Miko.

"What's wrong?" Hisana questioned.

"Ah!!" she said looking at Hisana shocked.

"Please don't run," Hisana said tired like.

"But I have to go!" Miko said jumping up. Hisana reached out and Miko flinched.

"Don't worry," Hisana started.

"Don't worry?! You kido-ed me to sleep!!" Miko said, "Who the heck are you!?"

Hisana smiled and said, "If you stay, I might just tell you."

"But Ichi-ni-san needs me!! Ishida, Orihime, and Sado need me too!!" Miko whimpered, "And chi-chi will get mad at me if I don't come back!!"

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to leave!!"

"Why did you leave?"

"Because…" Miko looked down at her feet, kicking on back and forth. Hisana smiled knowingly and said, "My, were you watching me there the whole time?"

"…maybe…" Miko cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

Hisana gathered the little girl in her arms and stood up. Miko wrapped her arms around her neck and sighed.

"Hisana-sama."

"Nani?"

"...,."

"Nani?"

"Can I have another cookie?"

Hisana laughed and said, "My, you have quite the sweet tooth for cookies. Sure why not."

Miko felt the baby kick and said, "You don't have to carry me…"

"I know, but I want to."

Miko looked at her and sighed.

They reached the place where they were before and sat down. Hisana nodded at the servants and they hurried off. Miko looked at the garden and the trees swaying in the breeze. Miko ignoring the clashes of reiatsu, fought down the urge to go climb the trees. She loved to climb them, mostly because there were little critters up in them. The servant put down a tray and the two began to drink and eat. Miko munched on her cookie and Hisana sipped her drink.

Suddenly there was a presence and Hisana looked to see Byakuya standing there.

"Byakuya-sama!" Hisana cried running over to him with the servants. Miko took this chance and stood up. She leaned back on her heels and flash stepped to the wall.

"Miko-chan!! Please wait!!" Mai cried and Byakuya looked at the wall where she stood and made eye contact. Miko shook her head and shouted, "Arigato!! Hisana-sama!!"

Miko disappeared and Hisana groaned.

"It's fine, Hisana."

"Byakuya-sama?"

"It's best for her to run now," Byakuya said softly. He dismissed the servants and took his wife to a more private room. He sat on the bed and sighed.

"Byakuya-sama… what happened to Rukia?" Hisana asked hesitatively.

"She escaped with Abarai Fuku-Taichou."

Hisana threw herself on him, giving butterfly kisses on every inch of his face. He sighed and kissed his wife gingerly on the mouth.

But they were interrupted by someone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Ginrei said, "But there is something we must discuss."

--

Miko flash stepped quickly to the hill and looked around. No one was there. Miko tried feeling for his reiatsu. She couldn't find it with all the clashing going on. It was either that low or gone. Miko's lip trembled slightly and she cried, "ICHIGO!!"

Suddenly tons of suffocating reiatsu filled the air. Miko did seem to notice what was occurring. She hated this; she didn't know where anyone was. How was she supposed to get home?

Suddenly a group of people appeared out of nowhere. The reiatsu died away and she froze looking at them.

"Hello Renji," Aizen said smiling, "Please drop Kuchiki Rukia and step away."

"Rukia?" Miko said looking at them. There was a mixture of relief and worry in her gut. What was going on?

"My," Aizen said, "Who's this?"

"You're-!" Renji said and Rukia looked terrified.

"Miko-chan!" Rukia said, "Get away from here!!"

"Eh? Why?" Miko asked. Aizen looked at her and said, "My, where did you come from?"

"She's one of the ryoka," Tousen said. Miko's skin color went two shades lighter. She turned on her heel and flash stepped away.

"Kaname," Aizen said and he went after her. Miko touched ground when voices sounded in her head. It was the lieutenant of that captain, Unohana. She was telling everyone what that man Aizen did. She dodged the blade and said, "Leave me alone!! Why are you doing this?!"

"For the sake of Justice… I walk the road with less bloodshed." He kept flinging his sword at her, who dodged. She drew her zanpakutou and blocked many attack that he launched at her.

"And how is that!!" screeched Miko, "You're with the crazy nutty man!!"

"Aizen-sama will bring justice to this world!!" Tousen said.

"Yeah right!!" Miko yelled, "He killed off everyone in that council thingy, hurt his lieutenant and a fellow captain, probably killed off many more people to get her, lied to everyone-!!"

"It was necessary!! Shinigami have killed many people-!!"

"In self defense!!"

"Not all of them!!"

"Then they're not shinigami are they!!"

Tousen's blade made contact with her arm slicing it open again and she screamed. Her reiatsu level shot up dramatically as she cried. By the time it went down Tousen was standing there eyes wide and froze in shock. He fell to his knees and thought bitterly, "I just struck out…………… against a child… She would probably be weeping bitterly if she saw me hurt this child. Or have stood in the way. If she were alive…-"

"Justice…" Miko whispered, "It's such a fragile word. It's always bent and twisted by other people… and the people who truly know what justice is… they have to be ready… to face the many hard and twist paths ahead. Many die because of the people who have no real sense of judgement… but does that really mean you change the definition of Justice when the bad things come around?"

"Child what-?"

"Your definition," Miko said, "Is not the same as it used to be…"

"How would you know… it has always been the same…"

"Not according to him…"

"Him?"

Miko reached out and touched his blade. Tousen was shocked even more.

"You… can hear him?"

"Hai," Miko said, "What was her name?"

"….Kiku…"

"Kiku…" Miko whispered, "How pretty…"

--

Ichigo could not get up off the ground. Aizen was a lot tougher that he looked.

Komamura shouted, "Tousen!! Where are you TOUSEN!!"

"He went after the ryoka girl," Aizen said, "I'm quite interested in the little one actually."

"Little one…" Ichigo said and then snarled.

"Now," Aizen said, "Let me show you… the glorious creation of Urahara Kisuke."

Tairei9: Done!! Please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and give full credit to the creators

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and give full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Hello everyone!!

Miko: HI!!

Tairei9: Eh? You're not supposed to be here right now.

Miko: Oopsie!! See you all later!!

Tairei9: Geez…well anyway on with the story!!

Chapter fourteen

Aizen held the tiny object in his hand, his eyes full of wonder.

"It's this small…"

Tousen flash stepped behind him, panting and wounded.

"Kaname?"

"No-child," he panted, "-should-h-have a- zanpakutou-like-that!!"

"Hm?" Aizen said frowning. Miko flash stepped far behind Tousen and Ichigo, who lying torn up on the ground, shouted, "Miko-chan!!"

She was dressed in a black kimono with a dark red yukata underneath. The one sleeve was torn and covered in blood. She flash stepped in front of him and said, "Ichigo…" She bent down and touched his wound. He winced and she drew her hand away. She then glared at Aizen, who chuckled.

"My," Aizen said, "Little girls shouldn't glare at older people like that. Gin…"

"… Kill her." He held Rukia out and Miko's eyes widened.

"Shoot her down, Shinsui," Gin said his reiatsu suffocating anyone who could not bear it. The blade extended, shooting at Rukia.

Suddenly, Rukia disappeared from Aizen's grasp and Shinsui hit air.

Miko appeared holding Rukia's arm.

"That wasn't nice," Aizen said frowning, "but amazing. I didn't even see you do it."

"Miko-chan…" Rukia said.

"Gin…" Aizen said.

"Yeah but…" Gin said shifting uncomfortably, "There's a little girl there…"

"Very well," Aizen said and Miko frowned. Suddenly he towered over them and Miko yelped. Aizen grabbed her by the throat and walked away.

"Gin."

"You better not hurt the poor thing," Gin said frowning, "Shoot her down, Shinsui."

The blade went at her once more and blood spilled on the ground. But it wasn't hers. Not Miko's, but…

"Nii-sama…" Rukia said wide eyed. The blade slide out from his side and he gasped in pain. Rukia caught him.

"Nii-sama!! Why?! Why did you save me!!"

Aizen's grip around Miko's throat tightened and she could not make a sound.

"OI!! AIZEN!!"

"Hm?" he said looking up relatively surprised.

"LET HER GO!!" roared Kuukaku a ball of thunder appearing in her hand. Jidanbou roared in anger and they crashed to the ground the spell exploding.

Aizen appeared in one direction and Miko seemed to have been thrown in the other. Miko coughed violently and looked up to see Rukia holding Byakuya. She was shaking severely and said, "Rukia-nee-chan…"

"Miko…" Rukia said. Miko finally lost consciousness.

--

"Rukia…" Byakuya said, "are you there?"

"Hai Nii-sama…" Rukia said.

"There is something I need to tell you…" Byakuya said, "Fifty years ago…it's an old story. Early summer…my wife… you've met her."

"Yes," Rukia said, "Hisana-sama. I was told you both had taken a liking of me and I was accepted into the house. Mostly because I looked like her."

"Yes," Byakuya said, "I… instructed them to tell you that lie."

"Eh?"

"Hisana… is your older sister…"

Rukia gasped.

"Hisana was sent to one of the poorest places in Rukongai with you as a baby. But, she did not do so well. So she abandoned you. Hisana regretted that deeply. Even when she became my wife, she searched for you. One day however she stopped. We found out she was pregnant. So I promised to find her and if I did, to accept you into the family, but not tell you the truth. She had felt unworthy for you to call her sister. Many months later… In early summer… our daughter was born."

Byakuya's eyes were lost in the past. Rukia let him continue with out interruption.

"For three months it took me to find you after she was born. I went to go confirm the matter. After I did so I came home… only to find Hisana unconscious and my daughter gone."

Rukia's eyes widen in horror.

"Many months went by and we searched. But to no avail. Finally, we heard that a man was running with a baby. Two other captains and myself went out and pursued him, ignoring Sotaichou's orders to stay… It had begun to rain… we followed the baby's cries… we finally captured him…but…"

Rukia looked at his face and saw much sadness.

"But all we found was of her was a bloody blanket near the river…"

Rukia trembled, horrified of what she was hearing.

"We never truly found out what happened," Byakuya said, "I felt unbearable guilt of not obeying Sotaichou… feeling as if though in doing so caused her death, making Hisana miserable. I went and made a pledge to my parents graves that after I accepted you into the family… I would always abide by the rules. When your death was decided, I was unsure of which promise to keep. Hisana refused to say anything, afraid to ask me to break the rules further…" Pause as her reflects on the battle with Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo… I thank you."

Ichigo eyes harden with grief as well as Ishida. Yoruichi turned away refusing to look at him.

"Don't thank me…" Ichigo mumbled bitterly, "You'll regret it…"

--

_Miko ran in the fog looking around desperately._

"_Otou-san!! Okaa-san!!" she cried out, "Where did you go!?"_

_She ran looking around calling out to them but to no avail._

"_Otou-san!! Okaa-san!!" Miko-chan shouted._

"_Over here!!" _

_Miko heart grew light and she ran towards the voice excitedly. She could see there figures and she shouted, "Okaa-san!! Otou-san!!"_

_There was a brightly and…_

Miko jolted awake and found herself in a bed in a room she had never seen before. She was wearing a white yukata. She found her arm stiff and she noticed it was bandaged. She looked around and outside. She still had not idea where she was. The door opened and Miko looked over to see a strawberry blond haired woman come in with a tray of food.

"Good!! You're awake!!" she said smiling.

"Who are you?" Miko asked.

"Matsumoto Rangiku," Matsumoto said smiling, "Here's your lunch."

"Lunch?" she said and there was a small chime in the background. She looked towards the noise and saw a clock.

"Ah!! How long did I sleep?!"

"Not even a day," Matsumoto said, "Well eat up."

They both ate their lunches and then Rangiku said, "You friend Ishida-san will be coming by to get you later."

"Eh? Where is he right now?" pouted Miko.

"He's talking with some others," Matsumoto said.

"When can I leave?" Miko asked.

"When they get those bandages off," she said and a fourth division member came in to remove the bandages.

"There!! You're all set!" she said. Miko moved her arm and felt no sever pain.

"Arigato!" Miko said smiling.

"AWWW!" both women said eyes sparkling, "SHE'S SO KAWAII!!"

Miko got dressed and picked up her zanpakutou, tying it around her waist.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Rangiku said.

"To go apologize to some one," Miko said and she flash stepped away.

"She really is adorable," Matsumoto said dreamy like.

"I know," the other woman said and they sighed.

Miko flash stepped along and passed by a woman causing her to skid.

"Gomen!!" Miko said crashing into a bunch of sacks. Hisana gasped and ran over to her. Miko sat up and Hisana bent down giggling.

"You can't seem to stay out of trouble can you?" Hisana said helping her up.

"Gomen nasai," Miko said.

"Don't apologize," Hisana said, "You didn't do anything."

"But-!"

"Don't apologize," Hisana said softly. Miko brushed off her sleeves which were covered in sakura petals.

"Why are all this petals in a bag?" Miko mumbled.

"Because they fall in the street," Hisana said brushing the petals out of Miko's hair, "And people like you slip on them. So we need to clean them up and put it in bags."

"Oh," Miko said thoughtfully and then pouted, "Hey!!"

Hisana laughed into her sleeve and said, "Will you come with me? I'm going to see Byakuya-sama."

Miko nodded and made a happy agreement sound. They walked all the way back to the fourth division and passed by some shinigami.

"Good Morning Hisana-sama!!"

"Good morning, Kuchiki Sekikan!!"

"Eh, Sekikan?" Miko said her eyes big, "You're a seated officer?!"

"Mhm," Hisana said smiling, "I know I don't look it but I am! But since I've been pregnant, I've taken temporary leave of my duties."

"Oh," Miko said, "Wait does he know I'm going to be here?" Hisana just smiled and knocked on the door, opening it.

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana said smiling, "We're here!"

"We?" he asked.

"He does now," Hisana whispered as Miko peeked out from behind her.

"Miko…" Byakuya said staring at the child.

"Hello," Miko said, "Kuchiki Taichou-san…"

Hisana walked in with Miko following her. Hisana sat on the bed and Miko sat on the floor, looking anywhere but at them.

"How are you feeling?" Hisana asked.

"Fine," he said.

"That's good," Hisana said. Miko sat there quietly, not entirely sure why she was there.

"Miko," Byakuya said looking at her, "I have a question."

"Nani?" Miko asked.

"Is Miko your real name?"

"…You could say that."

"That's not an answer," Byakuya said frowned.

"Is too!! And it's Miko-chan!!" Miko said adorably pouting.

"It is not and if I call you Miko that is what I will use," He said with a superior tone.

"Alright, Alright, you two," Hisana said.

"MIKO-CHAN!!"

"Yahciru-chan!!" Miko said hopping up onto the bed and looked out the window.

"Come play with me!!" Yachiru yelled waving her arms in the air. Miko looked back at them, as if looking for permission.

"Go," Hisana said, "But take the st-MIKO!!"

Miko jumped out the window and fell six stories. She then landed gently on her feet. Hisana sighed and shook her head.

"Don't do that again!" Byakuya scolded, "If she says to use the stairs, use them!"

"Gomen nasai!!"

Hisana smothered down her laughter as he shook his head. She rested her head on his shoulder carefully. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Hisana closed her eyes saying, "You seemed to like her."

"Who?"

"Miko-chan," Hisana said, "In fact the way you two were bickering, one could mistake you for her father."

"They could not," he said defensively, "And what about you?"

"Hm?"

"You brought her with you today and the way she looked at you, one would think you're her mother!"

Hisana smiled and said, "Yes but that's not so surprising. For you to be fatherly to a young girl isn't."

Byakuya growled and pinned her to the wall in the corner of the bed, nose to nose.

"Nani?" Hisana said mischievously, "Byakuya-bo." (I found out that this is what Yoruichi calls him in Japanese!! Grinning ear to ear!!)

Renji walked along the hall, towards Kuchiki-Taichou's room. He nodded at some passing shinigami and sighed. Rukia was so damn depressed for some reason it was _annoying_. So he thought he would check on Taichou. He finally reached the room and peered in. Only for his face to turn pale.

"Akk!!" Hisana said laughing as he tickled her, "Stop, Byakuya!"

"Iie," he growled, pulling her closer as she tried to escape from him, "You will learn not to call me by that annoying name. Especially here of all places."

Renji quietly back out of the room as Hisana laughed and squirmed. Byakuya finally stopped tickling her and kissed her cheek gently. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed. He rested his hand on her stomach and he felt the baby move.

"The baby seems to be growing fast," he commented.

"Yeah," Hisana said.

"Hello again!!" Miko said, hanging on the window sill.

"Akk!! Hisana said quickly picking her up, "I thought I told you to use the stairs!"

"I thought you meant that only going down," Miko said looking at her. She felt something kicking her hand. She looked down at her hand to see it on Hisana's pregnant belly. Miko giggled and said, "If I didn't know better, I would say that you were pregnant with twins!!"

Tairei9: Phew!! Done!! Well any way, review!! Oh!! I have a question for you all. Otokonoko or Onnanoko? It means boy or girl.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and give full credit to the creators

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and give full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Hello everyone!!

Miko: Hey!!

Tairei9: What?

Miko: You're supposed to let me tell the disclaimer!!

Tairei9: Don't you mean say the disclaimer?

Miko: Whaever!!

Tairei9: Whatever you mean.

Miko: Stop it!!

Tairei9: Fine…

Miko: Tairei9 does not own bleach and gives full credit to the creators!!

Tairei9:…

Chapter fifteen.

Miko ate the cookies that were on the plate in front of her as Matsumoto looked at her lovingly. Like how a mother would look at her baby. Miko wiped her mouth with the napkin and sighed contently.

"Arigato!!" Miko said smiling.

"No problem!" Matsumoto said smiling. She smiled as the little girl put the plate in the sink. She couldn't help but think of a certain day with a certain someone.

"_Rangiku," Gin said his arms around her shoulders._

"_Nani?" Matsumoto asked._

"_Have yah ever consider havin' kids?" he asked looking out at the sunset._

"_Yes," Matsumoto said, "Why?"_

"_How many would you want?" Gin murmured._

"_I don't know!" laughed Matsumoto, "As many I can afford and have…"_

"_I see, I see," Gin asked rubbing his chin._

"_Gin, what in the world are you getting at," Matsumoto said leaning on him._

_All she got for an answer was a kiss._

Matsumoto watched Miko as she put her shoes on. Miko frowned adorably as the sandal strap was giving her problems. The strap clicked and Miko said, "Finally!!"

Matsumoto laughed and said, "Was that strap giving you trouble?"

"It always does," mutter Miko and then she smiled brightly.

"See you later!!" Miko said. She then flash stepped over to the Kuchiki estate.

"Hisana-sama!!" Miko said calling out and the gates opened to reveal Hisana smiling.

"Hello Miko-chan," swooned Hisana and Miko hugged her knees. Hisana laughed softly and said, "So. Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Miko asked confused.

"You're leaving today," Hisana said surprised. Miko looked at her and her face fell.

"I don't want to."

"But don't you want to see Kisuke-san?"

Miko stuck her lip out in a pout and said, "I do. But I don't want to leave either!"

Hisana just picked her up and Byakuya walked up behind her saying, "It's time to go."

"I don't wanna go!!" Miko said into Hisana's shoulder.

Byakuya sighed and Hisana shook her head smiling. They walked with Miko murmuring, "I don't want to…"

"Kisuke-san will be upset if you don't go back," Hisana said.

"But I like it here," Miko pouted.

"Shush," Hisana said and soon they arrived at the portal. Ichigo then said, "Come on Miko-chan, it's time to go."

Hisana gave her one last hug and said, "You be good okay?"

"Mhm," Miko said and hopped over to Ichigo. Byakuya watched her with interest as she hopped away.

"See yah, Rukia," Ichigo said.

"Yeah," Rukia said, "Arigato Ichigo."

"That's my line," Ichigo said as they walked through the gate. The light dimmed and everyone went their ways. Hisana held Byakuya's hand as they walked to the estate.

"She's very peculiar," Byakuya said finally.

"Who Miko-chan?" Hisana asked.

"Yes," Byakuya said, "Just the fact that she looks very similar to…"

He fell silent but she did not need him to finish. She sighed and said, "Yes… she does. Ak!"

Byakuya swooped her off her feet as they enter the estate and carried her to the living room. She shook her head and said, "You'll never learn to give me warning when you do that will you?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no," Hisana said as he set her down on the couch. He then laid down so his head was in her lap. She managed to take the Kenseikan out of his hair and stroked the soft black hair. The baby gave two kicks at once and Hisana said, "I have an appointment with Unohana tomorrow."

"I see," Byakuya said, "When was the last time you had an appointment with her?"

"Many months ago," Hisana said, "I only had one of the fourth division members check me."

Byakuya sighed and said sarcastically, "That's a very comforting thought."

Hisana laughed softly and he let a shadow of a smile cross his face.

In the real world.

"There you are," Urahara said as he fixed Miko's nightshirt. Yoruichi shook her head and said, "I'll tuck her in Kisuke."

"No!! You've got to do it since forever!" Kisuke protested scooping up Miko.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi said with a forceful look in her eye.

"No!! Don't Kisuke me!!"

Yoruichi growled and Miko said sighing, "Why don't you both do it?"

They paused and Yoruichi muttered, "Fine…"

"Fine by me," Urahara said and the both kissed her cheek. Miko giggled and they went to repeat their actions. Miko ducked and ended up kissing each other instead. Eyes went wide and cheeks turned deep red. Miko laughed hysterically and they broke apart quiet.

Yoruichi and Urahara then tickled her until her eyes were watering. They then settled her down into bed and Urahara yawned falling back on the bed. Yoruichi shook her head and said, "Goodnight."

"Night," Miko said closing her eyes. Yoruichi left and Urahara waited for her footsteps to die away. Miko then sat up saying, "What game will we play tomorrow?"

"Good versus evil. Which will you be?"

Miko's eyes glimmered and said, "Evil. MUAHAHAHA!!"

As she did this she crossed her arms across her chest and a crack of lighting shone in the window with a rumbling sound followed. Urahara was in a shocked silent as Miko ran over to the drawer.

"How did she do that…?" muttered Urahara and said, "Hey be quiet. She'll hear us."

"I am," Miko said pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. She tip toed ran back over and rolled it open.

"I have a plan that will make everyone play with me," Miko said with that super-cute-evil-glimmer in her eye, "Whether they want to or not… MUAHAHAHAHA!!"

Anouther crack of lightning and rumble sound and Urahara said, "How do you do that?!"

"WILL YOU TWO GO TO SLEEP!!"

"Hai…" Urahara and Miko said in resigned voices. Miko snuggled into the pillow and Urahara stroked her hair repeatedly until the little one fell asleep. He sighed and held her close.

Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

Tairei9: Ah… the chase for Rukia is over. But now it's time for Miko's past to catch up with her. Nope!! I will not say anymore. BUAHAHAHAHA!!


	16. Chapter 16

Tairei9: Hello

Tairei9: Hello!! Long time no read!! Okay!! Now for Miko's 'evil plan' to be unleashed.

Miko: Tairei9 doesn't own bleach or she would be a rich billionaire and not be writing this under fanfiction. She gives full credit to the creators. Now, off to finish my evil plan!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! 'Thunder crack.'

Tairei9: How?

Chapter sixteen.

Several months later, Miko put on her overall shorts over her yellow tee shirt. It had a lion on the front of the overall. She put on her sneakers. Urahara had done his 'evil plan' with his mod souls. Now it was her turn. She pulled her lion back pack on and ran out to Urahara. Only to find him talking to a couple.

"Kuchiki-Taichou-sama!! Hisana-sama!!" Miko said excitedly. Miko dashed hugging Hisana's leg.

"My," Hisana chuckled kneeling down, which was hard to do considering how far along she was. She gently hugged Miko, who giggled. Byakuya just stood impassive as always.

"Have you been good?" Hisana asked.

"Mhhm," Miko said, "Hisana-sama, how long are you staying?"

"Until tomorrow," Hisana said.

"Godd," Miko said the murmured quietly, "Now I can…"

"Can what?" Yoruichi asked narrowing her eyes as she entered the room.

"Surprise for everyone," Miko said, "Excuse me!!"

Miko ran outside and Yoruichi frowned.

"What is she planning?"

Miko ran along the streets towards the flower shop. She pushed open the door and went inside pulling a note out of her pocket with money.

"Hello little one," the old woman said smiling.

"Hello," Miko said handing her the note with the money. The old woman smiled and said, "Alright, this is enough."

--

Hisana sat in their massive apartment and rubbed her very pregnant belly. Byakuya was gently stroking her hair and said, "She seemed very happy to see you."

"Miko-chan?" Hisana said smiling, "Yes she did."

"You would think the demon cat was mistreating her."

"Byakuya-sama!!" scolded Hisana, "That is a horrible thing to say!!"

Byakuya winced slightly as she hit him.

"I wonder what she meant by surprise?" Hisana said softly.

Just then, a piece of paper slipped under the door and slid all the way to their feet. Byakuya picked it up and read.

"Dear Kuchiki-sama and Hisana-sama, Come to the shop tonight please. Sincerely, Miko-chan."

"Aw," Hisana said, "She really is cute. And we're going! So don't try get out of it!!"

"Oh?" Byakuya said, "You're bossing me to go?"

"Yes," Hisana said, "Or I will just have to go by myself."

Byakuya didn't like that. That would mean that she would be mad at him and having your wife mad at you was never a good thing.

"Very well," Byakuya murmured, kissing the top of her head. He then leaned down giving an earth shattering kiss, making her instantly relax in his arms. The baby kicked against his hand and he smiled, forehead resting against hers.

--

"Ah, so every one is here." Urahara said as Ichigo came in.

"What's this all about?" Ichigo asked.

"Miko-chan said she had a surprise," Orihime said.

Ishida peeked into Miko's room and Miko screeched, "No peeking!!"

The door shut with a snap and Ishida shouted, "What?! Why can't we see what you're doing?!"

"SECRET!! YOU MUST WAIT!!"

Ishida's eyes were wide and he huffed, "Well!!"

Hisana muffled a giggle and Byakuya resisted rolling his eyes. Suddenly the door opened and there was swishing. Ichigo felt himself being pulled towards Rukia. Their wrist snapped together as if they were bond to each other. Byakuya felt Hisana's wrist hit his and he looked down.

"No way," Ishida said lifting his and Orihime's wrist.

"You must be kidding," Ichigo said paling.

"This is…" Hisana said looking at it.

"MISTLETOE!!" squealed Miko happily.

"And what is this suppose to do?" Hisana asked. Miko cleared her throat and started to read, "Rule number one…"  
"Miko-chan."

"it must last for ten Mississippi seconds…"

"Miko-chan."

"Rule number two it must be done at the same time…"

"Miko-chan!!"

"Nani?!" Miko said irritated.

"What are we suppose to be doing?" Byakuya asked.

"What you normally do under mistletoe," Miko said dismissively. Color drained from there faces, minus Hisana and Byakuya.

"Rule number three you must kiss on the lips… and Rule number four you must close your eyes… now on my mark you all have to kiss or the bracelets won't come off."

"Nani!!" Ishida said paling.

"One."

"You have to be kidding me!!" Ichigo said paling even more.

"Two."

"Oh dear," Hisana chuckled tilting her head up.

"THREE!!"

There was a dead silence and Miko grinned pulling out a camera. So did Urahara, Tessai, and Jinta. White flashes emitted from the cameras went unnoticed though, for everyone had their eyes closed.

"Nine Mississippi, Ten Mississippi!!" Miko said and everyone immediately broke apart. Hisana and Byakuya pulled away more slowly. She was smiling and he held a shadow of a smile.

"Why won't these things come off!!"

"Eh?" Miko looked over at a blushing Rukia, who was trying to wrench the bracelet off.

"That's weird…" Miko said nervously, "Maybe I miscounted…"

"MAYBE!!"

Miko whimpered as four people glared down at her.

"Hey now," Hisana said firmly to the others, "Don't yell at her…"

Click.

"See," Byakuya said holding the now removed bracelet, "They come off."

Click. Click.

"Oh," Orihime said holding the bracelet in her hand.

Ichigo grumbled but then sighed.

"Well," he said, "Miko-chan, it's time for bed."

"No." Miko crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Yes," Ichigo said picking her up. She squirmed and did just about everything she could to get away. "First we have to give your drink. Cherry or cinnamon?"

"Cinnamon," groaned Miko, giving up as he took her into the kitchen.

"Drink?" Hisana asked.

"Her spirit particles."

"Spirit particles!"

"Yes," Urahara said, "She needs to drink them."

"Then why not leave her in Soul Society?" Byakuya asked coldly, "If she doesn't take it one day, she could get very sick."

"Well," Urahara said nervously, "We have our reasons."

"What may those be?"

"You do not need to know."

"I do not see why not."

"Byakuya," Yoruichi said in her demanding shut up tone. He just glared at her saying, "Are you not her guardians? You should be more concerned for her well being."

"We are," Urahara said coldly.

"Then prove it," Byakuya said, "How is keeping her here being concerned for her well being?"

"Byakuya!" Yoruichi snapped, "She's not your kid!! So stop acting like she is!!"

There was a long pause and Miko and Ichigo listened from the other room silently.

"Ichi-ni-san?"

"Hush, Miko-chan," Ichigo said. Her lip trembled, wide eyed.

"Hisana," Byakuya said, "We're leaving."

Hisana followed and shut the door behind. Rukia then went after her brother quickly in attempt to calm him down. Miko squirmed out of Ichigo's arms and ran back into the room, kicking Yoruichi in the shins.

"OW!" Yoruichi yelped.

"You promised!!" Miko yelled her cheeks stained with tears. She ran off to her room locking the door. Ichigo came out with the empty cup and sighed.

"Well," he said, "That went well."

"Shut it Ichigo," Yoruichi said, "Now's she's going to need more protection than ever!"

"Yoruichi-san," Ichigo said, "You're going about this the wrong way."

"How so?" Yoruichi snapped.

"Well," Ichigo said, "You lied, first of all. Then you ignoring a point that they are making. If they find out, they could chuck you but in confinement for abusing a noble."

"I haven't-!!"

"No, but they will consider keeping her here abuse," Ishida said, "As much as I hate to say Kurosaki is right. This isn't going to work."

Yoruichi stalked off and Urahara sighed.

"I'll talk to her," Urahara said, "In the mean time; keep an eye on Miko-chan for me."

"Yes," Orihime said softly. Orihime knocked on the door and Miko said, "No!"

"Please Miko-chan," Orihime said, "It's us."

The door slide open and they quickly entered her room where the boy sat on the window sill with two other girls.

"Yo," he said to them, "I heard Yoruichi's throwing a tantrum."

"Yeah," Ishida said, "Don't get caught by her."

"I won't," he said, "But what will you guy's do if the other two find out?"

"Depends," Ichigo said, "If they find out and come alone, give her to them. If they bring the Gotei thirteen with them, we'll have to hide her."

"I see," he said, "Well if that's the case I'll keep a close eye on them."

"Thanks Ichiro-kun," Orihime said.

"No problem," he said, "Come Rini, Rin. We're leaving."

"Hai," they both said and followed him.

--

"You called me Taichou?" Renji said hesitatively.

"Yes I did," Byakuya said, "I need you to follow Miko. There's something going on."

"Um…okay?" Renji was unsure how to answer such a request coming from his Taichou.

"Then you will tell me everything you found out afterwards. Understood?"

"Hai!" Renji said uneasy. He left and Hisana walked up to Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama?"

"Hm?"

"You don't really think-."

"The body was never found…" Byakuya said softly, "And the fact Yoruichi was lying…"

"How do you know she was?"

"She didn't even look me in the eye as she said it," Byakuya said.

Hisana didn't say anything but kissed him gently.

--

Ukitake walked along with his two ambicious third seats and sighed. The time had come around to check the divisions. Each division would check another division for any illegal things. This time he was to search Kurotsuchi's division, and his third seat were once again arguing.

"YOU ARM PIT SMELLING MONKEY BREATH!!" Kiyone said.

"NANI!! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE YOU SHORT MIDGET APE LADY!!"

She growled jumping on him and pulling his hair.

"Hey now," Ukitake started as they fell into a wall, literally making it cave in. They fell down some stairs and landed on a dusty floor. Ukitake looked through the broken wall and checked the maps and lists.

"Strange," Ukitake said, "This rooms not on the list…"

Kiyone got up and looked around. As the man got up she pulled a book off the shelf and looked at the contents. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Taichou!!"

"What!?" Ukitake called down and coughed.

"I think we might have found something very illegal…!"

"I'll contact Sotaichou!!"

"You might want to contact Kuchiki Taichou also!!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Trust me Taichou!!"

"Alright…"

--

"WEEE!!" Miko went down the twisty slide and fell into the sand bellow. She giggled and Orihime sat on the bench a bag on her lap. Miko then ran over to the swings and started to swing. Orihime watched her with a tender loving look. Orihime didn't have any younger siblings. So taking care of Miko was an absolute pleasure to her. Miko swung high and Orihime then stood up saying, "Miko-chan!! Time to go!!"

"'Kay!!" Miko hopped off the swing and ran over to her, taking her hand. They walked along the nature walk, talking about things. Nothing of great importance. Neither of them appeared to know that Renji was following them. He watched them closely and sighed. This turned out to be the most boring assignment yet.

Suddenly there was a loud crack from above and the looked up to see big boulders zooming down onto them. Renji acted quickly. He grabbed Orihime and Miko and ducked under the stone bridge. The rocks tumbled down and soon all light was blocked out. Miko wailed for she had hurt both arms and they were very cramped. Renji's ankle was broken but he was unhurt anywhere else. Orihime was unhurt but deeply shaken.

"Renji-kun!" Orihime said. She looked around and paled.

They were trapped.

Tairei9: FINALLY!! This took so long to do!! Well anyway review!!


	17. Chapter 17

Tairei9: Hello

Tairei9: Hello!! Long time no read!! Okay.

Miko: Tairei9 doesn't own bleach or she would be a rich billionaire and not be writing this under fanfiction.

Tairei9: You said that last time. But oh well.

Chapter seventeen.

Hisana woke up from her nap and got up stretching. She looked around and didn't see Byakuya any where. She looked outside and saw the sun low in the sky. She slept longer than she had plan to. She left the room and went to get a glass of water. She reached out for a glass and then noticed it was cracked.

"Strange," Hisana murmured.

"What's strange?"

Hisana spun around to see Byakuya standing there.

"Byakuya-sama don't stand behind me like that!" Hisana said gently. He gently kissed her forehead and she smiled. He gave a small smile and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go," she said walking out with him as he shut the door. He locked it and went down the elevator. He gently rubbed her back as the elevator went down. They then left the lobby and went down the streets. They then entered the shop to find Urahara sitting fanning himself.

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama," Urahara said, "Hisana-sama. What a pleasure."

"Where is Miko-chan?" Hisana asked.

"Hmm, she should be in the back…"

"No," Yoruichi said, "She hasn't come back with Orihime yet."

"Oh?" Urahara asked, "They should have been back an hour ago."

"An hour ago?"

"Is Renji here?" Byakuya interrupted and Yoruichi shook his head.

"No."

"I see, he said frowning. He pulled his spirit cell phone a dialed Renji's phone number. But it just beeped and on the screen said unavailable.

"How long have they been gone?" Hisana asked.

"Miko-chan was staying at Orihime's last night," Urahara said, "They left here about 5 pm."

"Oh dear," Hisana said and suddenly Ishida burst through the door, holding an object.

"Ishida, what's wrong?" Urahara asked.

"We can't find Orihime or Miko-chan anywhere!!" Ishida said and everyone tensed up.

"Maybe they went somewhere?" Yoruichi suggested hopefully.

"Well if they did, guess what?! Miko didn't drink it!" Ishida said holding up the object. It was a bottle of spirit particles.

"Crap." Was the first word out of Yoruichi's mouth.

"This," Byakuya said going cold, "Is what we were afraid of!"

--

Renji watch Orihime hold Miko awkwardly again her. The kid arms were okay, due to Orihime's healing but…something strange started to happen.

Miko first went cold. They thought it was because of where they were. Then she said that her head was hurting, and then she passed out breathing heavy. Renji nor Orihime knew what was wrong with her exactly but if she kept breathing like that…

"Tou…sa…" Miko mumbled.

"Tousa?" Renji said frowning, "Who's that?"

"I don't know," Orihime said softly.

"Tou…sa…oto-."

"Geez," Renji said trying his phone again, but it didn't work, "We need to get her help."

"I know," Orihime said softly, "How long have we been down here?"

"Dunno," Renji said flatly, "I would think a landslide would have caught people's attention though."

"Yeah," Orihime said as Miko muttered something.

--

Ichigo ran down the street and saw a bunch of people crowded around. He walked up to them and asked, "What happened?"

"There was a suddenly landslide, so far they think a student with a little sister got stuck underneath," one said and Ichigo said panicky, "Do you know if the little girl had black hair?!"

"Yeah," a woman said turning around frowning, "I saw them go where it happened. Why?"

"Just to know," Ichigo said taking out his cell and dialing Urahara's shop.

"Hello?"

"Urahara-san, I think I found out where they are."

"Where?"

"There was a landslide and someone said they saw them go where it happened," Ichigo said.

"We'll be down there in a minute!"

Ichigo turned off his phone and pulled out a picture. He then showed it to the person.

"Did she look like this?"

"Yes."

Ichigo swore and the lady pulled him through the crowd. An older looking police officer prevented everyone from going any further.

"Sir!" she shouted and he turned, "This boy seems knows one of the girls underneath the rocks.

"Come on son," the police officer said leading him over the orange rope. He then said, "What did the girl look like?"

"Here," Ichigo said taking out the picture again. The cop looked at it as Ichigo continued, "She went to stay with a friend of mine for the night. We haven't heard from them since she left a message saying that they were going to the park. That was yesterday."

"Geez," the cop said frowning, and then another cop in the distance shouted, "We found two people!! Get an ambulance!! This little kid needs medical attention!!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia managed to join him as they brought out Miko, who was out like a light. Orihime stood not too far behind and Renji went unknown to but a few. Rukia sighed and said, "Everyone run when I say so."

She pulled out the memory thingy and pressed the button pink smoke surrounding them. Ichigo took Miko from the now dazed man and they all ran out of sight. Rukia panted and then demanded to Renji, "What happened?!"  
"There was a loud crack, boulders came tumbling down and we got stuck," Renji said shortly.

"Kurosaki!"

"Ishida!" Ichigo said as he ran up with Yoruichi. Yoruichi immediately took the unconscious girl and fed her the spirit particles. Some color returned to her skin but she was still out. Yoruichi stared at her with a lost expression and Ishida said, "We need to get her back to Urahara's."

So they all sprinted back only to have Miko snatched out of Ichigo's arms.

"Byakuya!" Yoruichi snarled as Byakuya handed Miko to Matsumoto, who arrived not too long ago.

"Under orders of Sotaichou I am to bring the child back with us." Byakuya said shortly.

"Hey that's not fair!" Jinta shouted and Byakuya glared down at him. Jinta gulped as Tessai pulled him away. Urahara said, "It seems we have no option…"

Yoruichi stared at Byakuya for a moment and then stormed off to the back of the shop with out another word. They heard things slam and Urahara sighed. He walked over to Matsumoto and gave Miko a kiss on the cheek. He also left leading Byakuya and Hisana to the back. Matsumoto walked over to them and said, "Sorry about this everyone."

Ichigo was silent and so was Rukia. But Ishida said, "If anything happens to her, you all will regret it."

He left and Matsumoto did also.

--

"I was called?" Byakuya said arriving at a scene in the twelfth division.

"Yes," Ukitake said holding out an old book, "We found a hidden room with many old files and there were a list of many illegal experiments."

"Illegal experime-," Byakuya began then faltered as her saw the book marked page. His eyes widen as he read the top name:

Kuchiki Kumiko.

A few days later.

Miko sat in a chair in the captains meeting as everyone looked on. Miko was upset with them taking her away, so she refused to speak to them.

"We need to decide," Yamamoto said, "Is who's going to take care of her?"

"Not me!" Kurotsuchi snapped, "I'm not letting any baby near my division!"

"She's not a baby," Soi Fong said, "I don't mind taking care of her for a time."

"Same here," Hitsugaya said.

"I do not mind," Unohana said gently.

Komamura thought then said, "As long as she doesn't care."

Everyone one by one agreed and soon Yamamoto said, "Alright, minus the twelfth division, we will take care of the child. We will go in order. I will take the child first for the week, and then we'll just go in order."

"Hai!!"

Miko stared at the floor and sighed.

This wasn't going to end well.

Tairei9: Done. This way to dang long. Okay review!


	18. Chapter 18

Tairei9: Hello!! Long time no read!! Okay.

Miko: Tairei9 doesn't own bleach or she would be a rich billionaire and not be writing this under fanfiction.

Tairei9: How many times are you going to say that?!

Miko: Tairei9-chan?

Tairei9: What?

Miko: What's a billionaire?

Chapter eighteen.

Ichigo stared at the ceiling as the group sat in his room. It was raining reflecting the mood of everyone in the room. Rukia was off with Renji luckily. For them anyway. Ichigo sat up and said, "He'll be here any second."

"Yep," Ishida said with a heavy sigh, "He'll be here any minute to beat the heck out of us for letting them take Miko-chan so early."

"Oh yeah Ishida-kun," Orihime said thoughtfully, "I have a question."

"Yes?" Ishida asked.

"Why do you call her Miko-chan? I thought Kurosaki-kun's mother called her that."

"Oh," Ishida said, "Well, you see I just sort of-."

There was a rapping sound and the saw a wet frustrated Ichiro. Ichigo sighed and opened the window grudgingly. Ichiro jumped in over the bed and onto the floor.

"So," Ichiro said, "Miko was taken to Soul Society."

"Yep, under the accusation of Yoruichi not being able to take care of her." Ichigo said and Ichiro made a frustrated sigh.

"Baka's."

"Nani?!"

"What?" Ichiro said, "You should have been smart enough to know that they would have taken her. But I'm also calling them baka's. Stupid shinigami."

"Well, I guess I'm off to Soul Society."

"I wonder if they would be able to take care of Miko-chan," Orihime said thoughtfully. Ichigo said, "I pretty sure they could take decent care of a child."

-------

Yamamoto knew kids were a handful. Heck he dealt with Yachiru almost everyday. But this child…

Had to be the most hyper out of all of them.

"WHEEEEEE!!!"

She was bouncing off the walls. Literally. Some baka who-will-not-be-named (haha sounds like Harry potter) gave her some high in sugar candy. He couldn't get her to sit down so he could talk to her. He already tried a binding spell on her, but she was flash stepping so fast, it just missed.

"Come down this minute!!"

"WHEEEE!!!" Miko said sliding one way down the hall. He finally groaned and asked, "How in the world do you get this child to calm down?!"

Miko squealed and went to run out the window. But then a female voice said, "Miko-chan, come here."

Miko stopped and looked over to see Hisana with a plate of something.

"Hisana-sa-," Miko started then realized she was one of the people who had them take her away. She turned away and muttered, "What do you want?"

"I brought something for the Sotaichou," Hisana said sadly. She didn't think she would get so mad. She walked over and whispered, "This should keep her quiet."

She handed Sotaichou the plate and he muttered a thanks. She left with a desperate look at Miko, who completely ignored her. She then said, "Sotaichou? May I bring up a request?"

"What?"

"That the child take rest in Byakuya-sama's home," Hisana said making Miko freeze.

"Is Kuchiki-Taichou alright with this?"

"He is fine with it," Hisana said.

"Then alright," he said making Miko cringe. He then looked at her saying, "Don't complain. You have nothing to complain about."

"Oh no," Miko said impatiently, "You just took me away from my home!"

"Miko-chan, they couldn't take care of you pr-."

"It was an accident!" Miko wailed, "It could have happened to anyone!!"

"Not if you're here!!" Hisana said desperately, "Please…"

"I suggest you take her with you if you're going to argue," Yamamoto said as he sat at the desk. Hisana went over to Miko and grabbed her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Miko her reiatsu rising and Hisana said, "Stop it!! Your behaving like a-!!!"

"No! No!! No!!!" Miko cried as Hisana finally whispered rubbing Miko's cheek. Miko stopped her crying and fell asleep. Yamamoto watched them leave and shook his head. Then he slowly took a cookie off the dish and took a bite out of it.

-------

"Are you alright?" Byakuya said walking towards Hisana. She held a finger to her lips and said stroking Miko hair. Miko's head was resting on her lap sleeping.

"I'm fine," Hisana whispered, "But Miko-chan is very upset with us. Everytime she wakes up, she begins to cry and wail."

"Hm," Byakuya said, "I felt that, which is what concerned me."

"…Shi-san… Sou-sa…" Miko mumbled sleepily. They looked at her for a brief moment surprised.

"Nii-san…."

"Nii-san?" Byakuya said frowning.

"…n…-chan…"

"I don't think she's completely well yet," Hisana said softly.

"She's not," another female voice said.

"Unohana-Taichou!" Hisana said looking up.

"She's well enough to walk around but if her reiatsu keeps going up like that, she'll be back in bed for another week," Unohana said, walking over. She then gave Hisana what looking like a bottle of something.

"What is this?"

"Medicine for her," Unohana said softly, "Excuse me."

She left as quickly as she came and Hisana looked down at the sleeping child on her lap.

"You do realize," Byakuya said, "That it was Sotaichou's week to watch her."

"Yes," Hisana said, "But he said that I could take her."

Byakuya stared at her, frowning still. Did Sotaichou just-?

Miko opened her eyes, shutting them quickly, groaning and whining.

"Miko," Byakuya said flatly, "Stop that, you're being silly."

"Am not," Miko huffed, her reiatsu rising.

"_Miko_." Byakuya's stern voice reached her ear, surprising her. His reiatsu had also raised shocking her as well. It seemed to make Miko stop her childish behavior. She sat up but didn't look at either of them. Hisana sighed and said, "Miko-chan, please…"

"I want to go back."

"You can't," Hisana said softly.

"I want to go back!!"

"Sweetie you can't," Hisana said stroking Miko's hair. She then added after a bit of silence, "You know it wasn't so long ago that you were begging to stay here."

Miko didn't answer but did shift uncomfortably. Hisana leaned down some hugging the child. Miko buried her face into Hisana shoulder muttering, "I'm tired."

"I know," Hisana shushed, lulling Miko back to sleep. She laid her on the couch, Miko burying her face into the pillow.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Byakuya asked doubtfully.

"Yes," she walked over to him. She stood on tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He sighed and then said, "I'll be home later, alright?"

"Alright," Hisana said smiling.

--------

Ichiro walked along the grass in a field, his face impassive. He was looking for someone before he went to check on Miko. He could see her coming towards him in the distance but still made no sign of acknowledgment. It wasn't until that they were in arms length did they speak.

"So your back," she said, grinning insanely.

"Yep," he said, "They took Miko."

"Figures," she huffed, "They always poked their noses into other peoples business."

"Yep," Ichiro sighed totally irritated, "She's doing exactly what we've told her not to."

"Hm?" she said frowning, "What would that be?"

Ichiro looked out into the distance and said in a cold slight inferior tone, "She's getting close to them."

"Hm, and that's a bad thing?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said crossly, "It is. I've already told you Kuukaku-sama…I am no friend to shinigami."

-----------

Ichigo stared out the window at Urahara's as they all sat in silence. Night was beginning and they still hadn't heard anything from Soul Society. Ichigo sighed and said, "Geez. I hope they at least let us talk to her soon."

"Don't get your hopes up," Yoruichi muttered.

"You're a pessimist you know that," Ichigo said a little on the irritated side. He looked back out the window and said, "Nightfall's coming."

"Nightfall…" Ishida said softly then suddenly jolted up horrified, "OH CRAP!!!"

"Ak!" Nearly everyone jumped in shock and Ichigo snapped, "What was that about!?"

"Kurosaki!! We forgot to tell them!!!" Ishida shouted, "About what happens at night!! When she's sleeping!!!"

Ichigo stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment then realization hit him.

"CRAP!!"

--------

"TAG!!" Miko said pushing Yachiru slightly and flashed stepped else where. Yachiru spun and followed shouting, "WAIT MIKO-CHAN!!!"

Miko giggled and went to go hide in the bushes until someone picked her up.

"BYAKUSHI!!" Yachiru scolded, "Put Miko-chan down!!! We're playing tag!"

"Not anymore," he said pulling out a bag of candy and threw it over the estate walls.

"CANDY!!!!" screamed Yachiru, chasing it. Miko pouted and said, "I want to play."

"It's night. Time for bed."

"Ichi-ni-san lets me stay up!"

"Well he's wrong to do such a thing," Byakuya said as Hisana came up to him. She took Miko right out of his arms and said, "Come on you, its bedtime."

"No," Miko said stubbornly, "I want to play tag!"

"No," Hisana said, "It's time to go to sleep."

"Tag!"

"Sleep."

"Tag!"

"Sleep."

"TAG!!"

"I will kido you to sleep if you don't stop," Hisana warned and Miko slide down a little bit her eyes wide.

"That's better," Hisana said going into a room and laying her down. Byakuya waiting outside and sighed. The night seemed more on the cold side than usual. Miko settled down as Hisana stood up saying, "Good night."

"Good night," Miko said into the sheets as Hisana shut the door to the room. She felt Byakuya put an arm around her and she said, "I hope she goes to sleep."

"She should," Byakuya murmured, rubbing her back. They entered their room and Hisana sat on the bed as well as Byakuya. He gently kissed the top of her head and said, "Was she good?"

"Yes," Hisana said reaching up and stroking his cheek. He gently put his hand over hers, took it, and gently kissed it. He then gently held her arm out, giving light kisses up it. She laughed softly as he did so and he softly whispered, "You are my everything." He kissed her cheek "My Loving," he kissed the tip of her nose, "Sweet," he kissed her forehead, "Caring," he kissed her other cheek, "Beautiful Hisana." He then leaned down giving her a long tender kiss. She closed her eyes, feeling every ounce of love being poured into that kiss.

Miko was humming the lullaby to herself, since Yoruichi wasn't here to do it. Miko was gradually getting sleepier and her reiatsu going higher and higher. Finally it reached it's peak as she was in a deep content sleep.

Out side high above the home however, a dark hole was appearing, where more ominous creatures dwelled, ready to take back what was once theirs.

Tairei9: Bum. Bum. BUM!!! Here it comes!!!

Renji: Comes what?

Tairei9: You'll see.

Yamamoto: Comes what!!?

Tairei9: I said You'll see.

Stark: Yo.

Tairei9: Dude!! Your not suppose to come till later!! Shoo! SHOO!!

**SHINIGAMI CUP.**

"Taichou?!" Renji said going along the halls. Renji then grumbled, "Where did her go off too?" Renji opened a door and paled.

"AK!!" Hisana said pulling out of Byakuya's arms as Byakuya turned around irritated that someone had barged in on there rather intimate moment.

"Renji," Byakuya said coldly his reiatsu raising, "What are you doing here?"

"Um," Renji said sweat dropping, "SoTaichou told me to give this to you…"

Byakuya snatched it and pulled out his sword.

"Run Renji!!!" Miko said as Byakuya said, "Chire…"

Renji was pulled by Yachiru into the trap door where the two girls were and Byakuya walked over and slammed it shut.

"Is he alright?" Miko said as they looked at him.

"Taichou…kissing…at work!!…"

"Poor Tattoo face," Yachiru said sympathetically as Renji recovered thanking them, "He had to witness a horrible thing."

"Why is that horrible?" Miko said confused, "Yoruichi-san and Kisuke-san do it twenty four seven. I know I come into their room in the morning and their kissing away."

"What the heck is this kid exposed to?" Renji thought sweat dropping.

Review.


	19. Chapter 19

Tairei9: I do not own bleach and give full credit to the creators.

Chapter nineteen

In Las Noches, Aizen sat in his study reading a book peacefully. The study was large and filled to the brim with books. He flipped the page and sighed, as if something was bugging him. He closed his eyes and said, "Tousen."

"Nani, Aizen-sama," Tousen said coming out of the shadows of the room.

"I feel a disturbing amount of hollows exiting. Find out where they are going," Aizen said with out looking up.

"Hai," Tousen said giving a little bow and leaving the room. Aizen then said softly, "So this is his work…"

--------

Hisana stirred in her sleep and blinked. It was still night out and Byakuya was sitting up, looking slightly alarmed.

"Byakuya-sama?" she asked sitting up yawning, "What is it?"

"I thought I felt some strange reiatsu near," he murmured softly, "But I don't feel anything now…"

"Strange," Hisana murmured, "It does feel warmer, doesn't it?"

"Yes," he said looking around and he heard her yawn. He looked down at her and gently said, "Go back to sleep, Hisana. It was probably nothing."

Hisana obliged and was soon fast asleep. But Byakuya, however, stayed awake. He was disturbed by that sudden blow of reiatsu. And the fact of how unusually warm the weather was. He laid down kissing Hisana's cheek, slowly embracing. He sighed, trying to convince himself it was nothing.

How wrong he was in doing so.

Dark holes appeared in the sky and a bunch of hollows came shooting out of them with two people with broken masks came out. One had long brown hair and was female while the other was a buffed man with a large fur cape. His mask sat like a crown with goat horns. He also had an extremely short black mustache.

"GO MY PETS!!" he shouted and the hollows scatter, "FIND THE OWNER OF THAT DELICIOUS REIATSU!!!"

"Maloney-sama," the woman arrancar said, "You-."

"WHAT IS IT, MY BELOVED SWEET YUUKI!!" he shouted twirling, "ARE YOU READY TO CONFESS YOU UNDIEING LOVE FOR ME!!?"

"No," she said softly, frowning.

"ARE YOU READY TO DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT LIKE SWANS!?"

"No," she said more flatly.

"THEN WHAT IS IT MY LITTLE SNOWFLAKE!!?" he cried, spinning around.

She sighed closing her eyes saying, "You just woke everyone in Seireitei up."

"NOT POSSIBLE MY DARLING!!" he shouted jolly like, "IF I HAD WOKEN HER UP!! THIS DELICIOUS REIATSU WOULDN'T STILL BE THIS GREAAAT!!"

He was thrown back by a blast of energy and she looked toward the group.

"You creepy clown," Ichigo growled and Maloney shot up saying in fake anger, "NANI!! I AM NO CLOWN!!"

"Kurosaki," Ishida said softly, "Don't piss him off. We can't let her wake up."

"I know that," Ichigo said pissed, "But he's the one being loud!"

"YUUKI!!" he exclaimed, "GO FIND THAT ADORABLE LITTLE CHILD FOR ME!!!"

"Hai," she said jumping down, only to be stopped by certain woman.

"Ah," Yuuki said softly, "How nice to see you again."

"Yeah right!" snapped Yoruichi, and then she punched the arrancar in the gut. It sent her flying back and Yoruichi's wrist throbbed. She probably just broke it, but she ignored the pain for the moment. Yuuki just stood up and said ever so slightly irritated, "Please move aside. I'd rather not deal with you."

"Tough," Yoruichi said coldly. She disappeared and suddenly Yuuki was blasted back, a very deep burn in her gut. She groaned as a red liquid dripped down her lip.

"YUUKI!!" roared Maloney as several of Ishida's arrows went through his cape. He then grabbed his cape squealing, making Ichigo twitch.

"He twirls like a girl, he screams like a girl, he even reminds me of my great aunt Linda."

"Kurosaki," Ishida said frowning, "Women don't have mustaches."

"Actually she does," Ichigo said and then suddenly grabbed Ishida shouting, "Jump!!"

They jumped as a cero came crashing down at them. Dust and debris shot up from the ground, blocking their vision from Maloney for a while.

"Crap!!" Ishida said, frantically looking around. Ichigo grimaced, trying to see him in the dust. Yoruichi was also lost in the cloud; therefore no one really had any idea what was going on.

Suddenly, Maloney shot out with Yuuki in one arm and a crazed look in his eye. Yoruichi finally shot out, her face beyond livid. Maloney was heading right for…

"CRAP!!" This time Ichigo had yelled, both of the guys zooming towards him. But one voice rang clear in the air.

"Chire, Sebonzakura."

Maloney yelped at the many tiny blades shot at them. He then retreated shouting, "CURSE YOU SHINIGAMI!!!" He disappeared into the black portal. Ichigo, Ishida, and Yoruichi jumped down to see Byakuya standing there.

"What," he started, "was that about?"

"Well," Ichigo said sighing, "To make a long story short, they were after Miko-chan."

"Nani?" he questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Well actually they were here to _**eat**_ Miko-chan," Ichigo corrected himself, looking slightly repulsed.

"Haven't you noticed that it's been warmer than normal, Byakuya," Yoruichi said slightly impatient.

"Yes," Byakuya said frowning still.

"Well, it's not that it's warmer," Ichigo said, "It's that Miko's reiatsu's higher."

"Nani?"

"During the day, Miko is able to control her reiatsu when she's in the right frame of mind," Ichigo said, "But at night, her control level is dropped by a lot. So it ends up like this, which makes hollows come along with the creep we just dealt with now."

"I see," he said shortly, the sighed saying, "It would have been nice if you had told us that sooner."

"It would have been nice if you hadn't taken her away," Yoruichi said coldly.

"We are not arguing about this now," Byakuya said turning on his heal, "I will not have to inflict a poor nights sleep on her just because your being bitter. And don't even think about waking her up either! Goodnight."

He left and Ichigo said, "Wow he really does act like her father. And I thought she was kidding. You know maybe we could just let him…well you know…"

Yoruichi sighed saying, "I only have one question I wish I could ask him."

"Eh?" Ichigo asked.

"Hm?" Ishida said, looking at her.

"Even if she wasn't his," she whispered turning away, "Would he still love her like that?"

------

"MIKO-CHAN!!"

"Yachiru-chan?" Miko said looking up from the book Yamamoto gave her to read.

"Guess what today is!!" Yachiru squealed.

"What?" Miko asked.

"PARENT'S DAY!!" Yachiru squealed, "Today's is when you give cards and presents to your parents!!"

As Yachiru rambled on about parent's day, Miko's face fell and she sniffed looking down at her book.

"Who are you going to give a card, Miko-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"Eh?" Miko looked up at her confused.

"Who are you gonna give a card?" Yachiru repeated.

"I don't have parents," Miko stated sadly.

"Hmm," Yachiru said pondering. Suddenly she snapped her fingers, "Byakushi and Hisi are like your okaa-chan and otou-san. I mean look at the way they fuss over you!!"

Miko looked thoughtful then said, "True, and I do really want to give them something."

"COOL!! LET'S GET STARTED!!" Yachiru said grabbing Miko and disappearing. In another room however, Byakuya stood talking with Yamamoto.

"I see, but we will have to be careful," warned Yamamoto, "If he finds out this could end very nasty for the little girl. Best to keep this as quiet as possible."

"Hai," Byakuya said softly.

"Have you talked this over with Hisana yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Do so," Yamamoto said firmly, "Her input may matter a lot."

-------

Hisana was breathing heavy, as she felt a contraction overwhelm her. Unohana said, "Now push!!"

Hisana pushed and whimpered as the pain increased. She went into labor about an hour ago and Byakuya was sitting by her, holding her hand. Her grip was tight and Byakuya's face tense. There were several more contractions before…

"I see the head," whispered Unohana, "We're almost there, now push!"

"AK!!"

"Waaah!!" Hisana's and the baby's cries echoed through out the room, as Unohana pronounced, "It's a boy."

Isane handed her a blanket, wrapping the little boy, but not before cutting the cord. She handed the boy to Hisana, who had tears running down her face.

"A name?" Unohana asked as the two couple looked at their newborn son.

"Daisuke," Byakuya whispered, stroking his son's cheek. The baby's cries subsided and Unohana smiled. She left to go fill out paper work and Byakuya then said, "Hisana, we need to talk about something."

"Hm?"

Miko skipped down the hallway, holding a card she drew herself. Her eyes were shining with happiness and the smile couldn't seemed to be wiped off her face. She hummed looking in each room. Finally she began to hear voices and she gasped happily, quietly running to the door. But she stopped when she heard:

"-we have no proof!"

"Yes but her nickname is Miko-."

"That could just be her name. The-."

"Huh? They're talking about me?" thought Miko still smiling.

"-That she just looks like _Kumiko_, nothing else. Sweetie lets deal with this latter, we have a little one that's being quite demanding."

"Alright…"

Miko's once never-ending smile vanished and her once shining happy eyes were now shining with tears. That one little sentence, that one tiny little sentence, made her heart sink into the depths of her stomach. She peaked into the room and saw them fawning over a small baby. This really didn't help for her next though was:

"_They don't want me, they only like me cause I look like __**her**_."

Miko looked sadly down at her card and flash stepped away whispering something inaudible. Ichiro watched sadly from the Kuchiki wall, looking at the couple with a look of sadness and wanting.

Tairei9: Sorry no shinigami cup this time. I'll do it next chapter!! Review!!


	20. Chapter 20

Tairei9: Alright since Miko-chan isn't here, I'm going to pick my favorite character of the week to do the disclaimer. Urahara Kisuke!!!

Urahara: Arigato Tairei9-chan!

Kon: WHAT?!! I thought I was your favorite character!!

Tairei9: You were. Last week. This week Kisuke-san is!! Now the disclaimer if you would be so kind.

Urahara: Tairei9: Doesn't not own bleach in any shape or form and gives credit to the creators. As close as she gets to owning any thing is making up my adorable little Miko-chan-!!

Kon: MIKO-CHAN!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!

Tairei9: She's not here.

Urahara & Kon: WHAT??! WHERE IS SHE!?

Tairei9: Sheesh you guys are noisy. You'll see in a few moments.

Chapter twenty.

Soi Fong walked down the hall way with her Lieutenant Omaeda, who was noisily munching on chips. They passed several dorm rooms of the seated officers before she came in front of the room that Miko was suppose to be in. She knocked on the door briskly and said firmly, "Miko, it's time to get up."

There was no answer. Soi Fong waited a moment before saying Miko's name again.

"Miko," she stated louder than before.

There was still no answer to her call. This annoyed Soi Fong a bit.

"Miko!!!"

When they're still wasn't an answer, she swiftly kicked the door open going in, making Omaeda drop his bag of chips stuttering, "Taichou- you shouldn't do that-what if she was sleeping-or behind it-privacy needs to be respect-!!"

"She's not here."

"Nan-ani-Nani?" he said following her.

"She's not here," she said flatly, looking at the neatly made bed. Her shinigami clothes were gone as well and everything was nice and neat. Soi Fong frowned and said, "Geez, where in the world did she go?"

"Lost her already?"

"Ah!!" Soi Fong spun around and saw Yoruichi standing there in the door way. Omaeda turned to see Soi Fong bow to Yoruichi saying, "Gomen Nasai!"

"That's alright," Yoruichi said walking towards her, "She does that a lot. Soi Fong, I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything," Soi Fong said regaining her composer.

"Well," Yoruichi sighed, "I need to talk to Miko. But none of the other Captains are going to be very sympathetic. Especially Byakuya. But any way, can you cover for me while I talk to her. Please?"

"Of course," Soi Fong said shocked, "But… what do you need to talk to her for?"

"…I'll explain everything when I have more details to give you. But for now… please just bear with me."

Soi Fong was silent for the longest of time and then she said, "Alright."

Omaeda reeled back in shock saying, "Taichou!!!"

"Say anything to anyone Omaeda," growled Soi Fong, "And you're going to wish you had never been born."

"I-I-!" he stammered, obviously torn in two. Then he suddenly stood up straight staring down at his captain with a firm gaze. She turned looking at him saying, "Omaeda?"

"I saw, heard, spoke nothing Taichou," He said closing his eyes. Soi Fong was taken aback at first but then smirked saying, "Alright. Now where is that child anyway?"

Yoruichi grinned mischievously and said, "Doing what she does best. Sneaking around."

-----

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out frowning. Where was he? She had been looking for him all day. She had first gone to the house asking his family if they knew where he was. All they said was the last time they saw him was a few days ago. She then tried Sado, Ishida, Orihime…

Now lastly…

"Ah!! Kuchiki-dono," Tessai said bowing.

"Where is Urahara?" she asked, "I have to ask him a question."

"He is busy training with Kurosaki-dono," he said standing up straight, "I'm afraid they can not be disturbed, however."

"Why not?" Rukia asked a little irritated.

"They are doing very intense training. To interrupt them could cause you or them harm."

"How long have they been going at it?" Rukia asked.

"Technically this training has been going on since he regain his shinigami powers," admitted Tessai, "Ever since he came back they would train late into the night. Now they are finishing up a testing."

"Testing?" Rukia questioned.

"Yes," Tessai said, "I will send Kurosaki-dono to you when he is done."

"Arigato," Rukia said defeated. She turned and left the shop, and Tessai gave a big heavy sigh of relief. He wiped his brow and said, "You may come out now."

A guy came out with a slightly interested look on his face.

"Was that Kuchiki Rukia?" he asked.

"Yes," Tessai said turning back to the man. His look went impassive and said, "Well, I need to go down now."

"Hai," Tessai said bowing in his direction.

-------

"Akk!!" Miko said heaving another heavy book off the shelving unit. She fell back on her bottom and the book now on her lap. She shook her head and then said over her shoulder, "Did you find it yet?"

"Nope," Yachiru said flipping the pages of a heavy book with such ease. Miko opened the book a saw a certain file. She gently took it out and stuck it carefully in her outer Kimono. Yachiru then shut her book asking, "What was it that you saw in you dream again?"

Miko thought back and the dream she had that night before, smiling slightly.

_A little toddler version of Miko crawled around on a well polished hall way floor. She looked around at all the pretty designs painted onto the delicate walls. It was chilly out, which is why she wore a thick purple kimono, with a dark shade scarf. She continued to crawl even as the wall on her right ended, revealing the outside world. The sky was of pink and gold, much like when the sun was setting. Even though the sun was nowhere to be seen, a golden glow was cast upon the world. It made the once silver snow turn to pale gold. The plants were thickly coated with snow and the lake completely iced over. Miko however turned her attention to an open door and crawled over. She saw a twelve year old looking boy sitting doing paperwork. His hair was up in a ponytail and his bangs fell around his face. His eyes were the color of dark violet, contrasting his pale skin. He wore a navy blue haori and a white yukata on, as if ready for bed already. She gasped happily and stood up wobbly, going over to him. She ducked under his arm, making him lift up his arms in surprise. He looked down at her and smiled._

"_So there you are," he said as she sat in his lap, "Sis went looking for you a while ago."_

_Miko giggled as he gently shuffled through some papers, pulling out a rather worn looking one._

"_Oh so that's where you are."_

"_Here me!!" gurgled Miko as a young girl not too much younger than the boy was came in. She had her black hair tied into a braid, which trailed down her back. She also had bangs framing her face but instead had blue grey eyes. She had on an orange haori over her pink kimono. She smiled at the boy and he smiled back. He then said to Miko as she sat down, "Look, this is a map of Soul Society."_

"_Map!!" squeaked Miko as he held it in front of her. She pointed at the golden dot written upon it and he chuckled saying, "Yes, see this. You friend Ichiro came through there."_

_He was pointing at one golden dot in the Far East side of the map. Miko's eyes glanced at the top where it said…_

"The Map of Gates. It has golden dots on it," stated Miko as Yachiru pulled out another HUGE heavy book. She skipped through it speedily and suddenly slammed it on the table screaming, "I FOUND IT!!"

"Don't yell," Miko said flash stepping over to her friend. It was the map. Quickly but carefully Miko ripped out the map. Just in time, they heard, "Who's in my store room!?"

"Uh oh," Miko said paling severely. Yachiru grabbed her friends hand and pulled under the table. Under it was an opening in the floor big enough for the both of them to fit through. They slipped down closing the panel as Mayuri flung the door open.

"Nani?!" Mayuri said fuming, "Who was searching though here."

Yachiru lit the lantern as Miko heard him mutter, "First the secret file room, now this!?"

Yachiru's mouth dropped as they heard him say, "Nosy people, so what if I did some zanpakutou experiments? What makes it so wrong all of a sudden?"

"He's evil!!" Yachiru said as they flash stepped down the tunnel.

"I know he scares me," Miko whispered shaking.

"Well any way," Yachiru said not noticing her friend's action, "Let's go find Ken-chan!!"

"Kay," Miko said as they approached a light green panel. It stood out like a sore thumb with having dirt for surroundings. Yachiru threw the panel door open screaming, "KEN-CHAN!!"

There was a baby's cry in shock and a voice that made Miko stiffen even more.

"Yachiru, don't do that!!"

"AH!! Gomen nasai!!" Yachiru wailed, waving her arms crazy like. Hisana soothed Daisuke as he cried. His cries soon turned to whimpers as she rocked him gently. Yachiru then said down the tunnel scolding, "SHHH!! Don't scare the baby-Miko-chan?"

Hisana looked up and saw Yachiru stick her head into the tunnel.

"Miko-chan!!"

"She was with you?" Hisana said, "How come she didn't come back here last night? Was she with you last night?"

"Eh?" Yachiru said shocked, "She didn't come back? She was supposed to come back. Miko-chan!!!"

Miko exited a panel that was far from the Kuchiki estate. She then sat dangling her feet into the tunnel. She pulled out the map and looked at it. It literally was a huge map of Soul Society. Miko examined it, and then perked up at a familiar voice, "Oh? You found a map?"

"Chi-Chi-!!" Miko began to exclaim but Yoruichi shushed her.

"Shhh," Yoruichi said taking and stowing the map away, "You can tell me everything at in a minute alright?"

"Mhm," Miko said as they flash stepped into Yoruichi's hide away. Luckily no one had yet found it, so they were able to talk with out fear of being found. For the time being anyway.

"So," Yoruichi said rolling out the map, "A map of gates huh?"

"Yep," Miko said softly shifting in her spot. Yoruichi looked at it saying, "Interesting… but why go snooping around for this?"

"I-I had a dream about it," Miko admitted tracing one particular path that went towards a river, "It's strange the dot's right on the river..."

"Miko-chan, what do you mean 'you had a dream about it.'?" Yoruichi asked.

"I remembered it…," Miko said, "I saw a pair of twins…and the boy was holding me on his lap, showing me the map."

"This map?" asked Yoruichi. This had to be the first real memory that Miko ever spoke of and it alarmed her slightly, "And was it two boys?"

"No, no, just one boy and one girl," Miko said still looking at the dot, "And yes it was this map."

"I see," Yoruichi said sighed heavily. This was becoming quite complex. She was going to have to look into this a little more…

"How are Hisana and Byakuya?"

Miko didn't look at her but said rather nasally, "They perfectly fine with out me."

"Oh? And how are you feeling?" asked Yoruichi. She decided not to press the other subject at the moment, not wanting to make her cry.

"My chest has been hurting," commented Miko, finally looking at Yoruichi. Her eyes were a little watery. Yoruichi's face fell and she said pulling something out of her pocket, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Miko said as she warily looked at the object. It was a pink pill.

"Eat this," Yoruichi said and Miko obliged. Soon Miko's eyes were dropping and she fell on Yoruichi, in a deep sleep. She tucked the map in Miko's kimono and stood up. Yoruichi then took her back to Soi Fong saying, "Take good care of her for me."

Yoruichi disappeared and Soi Fong sighed. She brought the child to her room and laid her down on the bed. Soi Fong turned and went to go get herself ready for bed, knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

She was true to her thought. The very next morning she found herself face to face with Byakuya.

"Why was Yoruichi with that child?" Byakuya said slamming pictures down of Yoruichi and Miko on her desk. Soi Fong inwardly groaned but did not show it. She merely said, "She had something to discuss with her, and I saw no harm in letting her talk to Miko."

"Who gave you permission to let the child talk to her!?"

"Who gave you permission over such a trivial thing?" Soi Fong rebutted, "You're not the child's father."

"Not yet," he hissed softly turning away to leave. Soi Fong sat in shock, couldn't help but think that this could end up as a problem.

**Shinigami cup:**

Yachiru sat there with furry cat ears, claws, and feet on her person, sitting there humming softly. She was sitting before a pond and there were dark shapes moving in the water. Miko flash stepped behind her asking, "What are you doing?"

"Shh!!" Yachiru said and then went back to staring at the water. Miko watched her with interest and sat down. There was a long silence.

Suddenly Yachiru swiped at the water, grabbing a big Koi Fish. She then went running the other direction saying, "Meow, Meow, Meow!!"

"Wait!! Yachiru-chan!!" Miko said chasing her, "Kuchiki-Taichou will be mad at us!!!"

Next morning.

"We're decreasing in Koi fish," Byakuya said frowning. Hisana looked up at him after putting Daisuke in the bassinette.

"I think there is a cat wandering around," Hisana said, "I woke up last night to hear something along a 'meow'. The only funny thing is I could have sworn I heard a little girl crying…"

"Hmm," Byakuya said, "Probably one of the servant girls…but there better not be a cat in this house!!"

Tairei9: Haha, Byakuya doesn't like cats!! Well anyway. Review!!


	21. Chapter 21

Tairei9: Okay, now my new favorite character of the week…..umm… aha!! 'Snaps fingers' YACHIRU!!!! COME HERE!!!

Yachiru: YAHOO!!! Tie-chan picked me!!!

Tairei9: Tie-chan? 'Sweat drops' Oh well, please do the disclaimer.

Yachiru: Tie-chan doesn't own bleach and gives full credit to the creators!!!

Chapter twenty one.

_Toshiro walked along with Hinamori following a more elderly woman down the path. Finally, Hinamori said, "Grandmother, where are we going? We have been traveling for days!!"_

"_You will see," she said softly as she led them through the rough terrain. The trees were large and wide, but also bare. The bark was dry light brown and ground a dark mud color. But it was as dry as the desert. Soon they had walked up over the hill to see a great smooth gate embedded in the rocky cliff. She went forward and knocked twice. The gate opened and…_

Hitsugaya was staring out the window, his eyes distant. He had his arms crossed and he sighed. He then turned and walked down the hall. He couldn't forget these memories, ever. The worst part he didn't even know the name of the place. Well, he had an appointment with Unohana-Taichou and he best not be late. He walked along the corridor and then shunpo-ed to the fourth division.

"There we go," Unohona said fixing Miko's hakama's, "That's much better."

Miko looked in the mirror and fiddled with her blue sleeves. Her hakama was a dark grey and her hair was pushed back by a head band. Unohana said smiling, "Hisana-sama noticed that you hardly wore any other types of clothes so we thought a change was in order."

"Eh? Hisana-sama?" Miko said, a little on the sharp side. Unohana took little notice of this and said, "Yes, she brought in her little one for a check up yesterday."

Miko looked down and shuffled her foot. She then heard Unohana say, "Now I have to go tend to someone. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yep," Miko said, gently pushing down on her hakama's. Unohana gave her a kind smile and said, "Alright, just don't leave the garden area, alright?"

"Okay," Miko said as she followed Unohana- Taichou outside. Miko then went off into the garden and went to play by the water. Unohana turned to go do her work, leaving Miko in the care of another shinigami.

Miko looked over her shoulder to see that Unohana-Taichou had already left. Miko then pulled out the map and examined it. She had been trying to figure out it out for weeks. And she had been having the same dream every night. Miko traced the river again to the little golden dot that baffled Miko to the biggest extent. Why was it in the middle of a river? Was that river still there? Or did it dry up? If it didn't, how were you supposed to get to it?

"Miko-chan?" Hanatarou asked making the little girl jump. She clutched the map to her chest and said, "Hanatarou-san?!"

"Hai," he said bending down smiling, "Unohana-Taichou sent me to watch you. What are you looking at?"

"I-I-." Miko stammered then sighed. She looked at him, debating whether to tell him or not. He looked at her baffled. What was wrong? Did he say something wrong? He was about to speak his thoughts when she said, "If I tell you…"

"Huh?" he said staring at her. She was looking down. She then said, "If I tell you, will you **promise** to tell **no one****?**"

She then stared up at him, waiting for his answer. He then finally said, "I promise."

How bad could it be? That's what he thought when promising. Miko exhaled and laid the map flat so he could see it.

"Eh? The Map of Gates?" he asked staring down at it baffled, "I didn't know there were any other gates than the one we use!"

"They are many gates," Miko said softly, "But not all of them lead to the real world."

"Eh?" he said gapping at Miko. She pointed, "See these golden dots? Those are the gates to the other world beyond this one."

"Eh? You mean Hueco Mu-?"

"No," Miko said, "That's that black dot. And that one is sealed anyway! No these dots go-well- come on I'll show you!"

She picked up the map and went over to a tree. She then began to climb it. Hanatarou stared after her and then said quickly following her, "AH!! Wa-Wait for me!!"

They kept climbing (Poor Hanatarou slipped a couple of times) until they could see out over Seireitei. Hanatarou finally sat next to Miko on a branch. He was panting and she said, "See beyond the horizon."

"Y-Yeah?" he said still panting. She took little notice of this and said, "Far to the east there is a land of little light. The days are darker but spectacular."

"I see," He said panting _still_, "So, how do you know about?"

"I…" Miko stated softly as the wind picked up, "I lived there…"

"You lived there?" Hanatarou said confused then thought, "I thought she didn't know her parents…"

"I've had this one dream," Miko stated, "That I was there… with twins. A boy and a girl…"

"Ah, hontou ni?" He asked, still staring off in the distance.

Hontou ni: Really.

"Hai," she whispered.

"Wow," Hanatarou said staring at the little girl, "You know I never really thought about what was beyond the borders of Rukongai…"

Miko sighed sadly and Hanatarou said, "What's wrong?"

"I've had that one dream…" Miko said softly, "But no other memories… no parents… and…"

Hanatarou looked down at her sadly. He wanted to help, but the only thing he was really good at was healing… THAT'S IT!!

"Miko-chan," Hanatarou said smiling down at her, "I may not be able to help you with the gates. I'm not very good at that kind of thing" He adds lamely. But then shakes his head and says, "But there is something I can help you with!"

"Huh? What's that?" Miko asked as he leaned forwards some.

"I can regain your memory!!" he said excitedly, but then fell down as he leaned too much forward.

-----------

"Shhh," Hisana said, gently rubbing a little fussing Daisuke's back. She was desperately trying to make him settle down for a nap, but every time she laid him in the crib, he began to cry. She tried feeding him, changing him, nothing worked. So finally she decided to use it.

(A/N: Go look up the song Nicol No Namida Theme. I was listening to it while I wrote this. So it would be wise to go find it on youtube… I do not own this song in anyway and give full credit to it's creators.)

Hisana gently pulled out a little music box and opened it. A beautiful noise came out of it in an almost bewitching lullaby. They had made a music box for each of their children. She had always used it when Kumiko refused to go to sleep and it always worked. She rubbed the tiny newborns back as he slowly ceased his fussing. Hisana shushed him, rocking him slowly. Soon his little eyes were slowly closing, his tiny little hand flexing. The music played softly and beautiful, relax both the baby and Hisana. Daisuke was looking very sleepily up at his mother, but also very content. Soon the baby's even breath sounded quietly in the room. Hisana put the now sleeping babe in the crib, smiling. He inhaled and exhaled slowly as Hisana stroked his cheek. She pulled the blanket up around her son, and stood there, watching him. She couldn't help but think back…

On their first newborn girl.

Hisana felt two hands touch her shoulders and she looked back to see Byakuya standing there.

"Finally asleep?" Byakuya said softly. Hisana nodded, leaning back against him. The lullaby finally stopped but they still looked down at their bundle of joy. Which brought Hisana to think of another little child…

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana stated softly, "Where is Miko-chan?"

"She's at the fourth division; I'm having Renji watch her until after I get out of the questioning. Then it should be safe..."

"Ah, that's good," Hisana said smiling but with some bitterness afterward said, "She hasn't come by here for so long… I wonder what's wrong."

"I don't know," Byakuya said softly as they left the room, "That's been bugging me as well…"

------

Ichigo was sitting on the roof of his house and holding his badge in his hand. He was in his body and was flexing his free hand. It was night and the wind was blowing softly. He was staring off with an impassive look on his face. Just like our normal Ichigo right?

Wrong.

Ichigo's reiatsu felt different, much more controlled, much repressed. Well, that's what Rukia thought. She walked carefully down the roof and said sitting next to him, "A penny for your thoughts?"

He looked at her and smiled weakly. He said, "Hey, ah, not really thinking about too much. Just about stuff."

Rukia looked at him and said, "You know, it didn't look like just stuff to me. You actually had a look similar to Nii-sama's."

"Don't compare me with… that…" he looked down trailing off. Rukia looked at him frowning saying, "Ichigo?"

"Nothing," he muttered softly standing up, "Just thinking about training."

"Ah that's right!" Rukia said, her smile returning, hoping to cheer him up, "You were training with Urahara. I've noticed you've learned to repress your reiatsu!"

"Huh?" a look of bewilderment crossed his face as he looked down at her, "Yeah, I did. Along with some other stuff…"

"Ah so next time we fight hollows, I should expect you to be in tip top shape!!" Rukia said grinning. He smiled weakly at her and said, "Yeah, next time…"

"See yah," Ichigo said going down to get to his opened window, "I've got some stuff to do…"

Rukia's grin vanished from her face and she said irritated, "You know I'm beginning to hate the word 'stuff'…."

Ichigo laid down in bed thinking, "…Can I really do this? ... Gomen Nasai, Rukia…"

"You know you have to do this."

"Ichiro," Ichigo said looking up at the boy. Ichiro said, "I won't stay long but, you know you have to do this. I know you can do this. She trusts you and I only… once she remembers."

-----

Ishida Ryuken sat in his fast study reading his book. The study lights were on luminating the study and the curtains were pulled open to reveal the city bellow. This was his private study so no security cameras were in there for certain reasons. He sighed as he heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in Uryuu."

The door opened and Ishida came in with an impassive face. He stared at his father and Ryuken asked, "What is it?"

"You did it."

"I did what?"  
"You took her," Ishida said lowly, "I didn't simply just lose her after the day grandfather died. You _took_ her."

"Yes," Ryuken said shutting his book with a snap, "I did."

"What did you do?!" growled Ishida clenching his fists, "Kurosaki finds her a few years latter, he clothes torn. What did you just abandon her-!?"

Ishida seemed to have struck a nerve for Ryuken spun around and spat, "I did no such thing!! I don't why he found her like that, but I certainly made sure I left her in good care! I certainly wouldn't do that to someone I helped raise!!"

Ishida looked at his furious father in shock. Not once, not even when his mother was still alive, did he show that he even cared for her. Never… until now.

"Then what happened?" Ishida said ask his father turned around, facing the window, "You still haven't answered that."

Ryuken sighed and looked out at the city. He then said, "Sit down, this will take a while…"

--------

"Alright," Hanatarou said setting Miko down on the bed. It was a private room with a screen and a machine next to it. Miko was in a white yukata and her hair down. He stretched and said, "Well, we need to put you in a sleep to do this. Your memories will be shown by dreams. The dreams will show up on the screen when I use this little clip with kido."

"No needles."

"Huh?" Hanatarou said looking down at the slightly paled girl.

"No needles!!" Miko said a little louder, her reiatsu rising.

"Alright, alright," he said nervously, "I didn't need to use needles. But I will put this clip on your head. Alright? Now lay down."

She laid down and he put the clip on. He then muttered something, pressing a finger to his forehead. Slowly she fell into a deep sleep, the room getting warmer. He pulled his hand a way and the clip began to glow. He quickly went over to the machine and turned it on. The screen lit up showing some white fog.

"Alright," he said turning the knobs, "All set. Phew, it's warm in here though."

Tairei9: Sorry no shinigami cup thing. I have no ideas for it at the moment. So Anyway, Miko-chan **asleep**. And we all know what happens when that occurs… grin. But please, be sure to leave a nice long review, telling me your likes and dislikes. But I also have a challenge for you. Answer these following questions, just so I know what you're thinking.

Who is Miko?

Who do you think are her parents?

Who do you think the twins are?

Who's Ichiro?

What do you think Hisana and Byakuya are planning?

And why do I like cliffhangers so much?

Taire9: LOL!! You don't have to answer that last one if you don't want to!! See yah next time.


	22. Chapter 22

Renji and Kon: Urggg….

Tairei9: What's wrong?

Kon: We've been tossed aside…

Renji: yeah….

Tairei9: (stare at the depressed duo) What's with you two? Geez well any way you all know the drill.

Renji and Kon: Huh?

Tairei9: Kon the disclaimer and Renji start when I say so.

Kon: YES MA'AM!! Tairei9 does not own bleach and she gives full credit to its creators.

Tairei9: Renji.

Renji: Got it!

Chapter 22

Hanatarou sat next to Miko as she slept. He adjusted the knobs once more and slowly a fuzzy picture began to show on the screen. Soon it became crystal clear, revealing a image of an evening setting, or so it looked like it. There was a vast garden filled with golden roses, trees, blossoms, and many other wondrous plants.

"Eh?" Hanatarou said, looking more closely at it, "Is this the land Miko was talking about?"

Suddenly voices could be heard and three people could be seen. One was a tall man holding a large bundle. The other two were younger and had dark hair.

"-But Ryuken-san," the girl said, her dark hair tied back into a braid, "Surely you don't surely mean-!"

"I'm afraid so," he said gravely, "Soul Society is corrupted as ever."

The two of them made a face and the boy said, "Damn..."

"Kichirou," the girl said softly, not losing her sad face, "Don't say such things."

"Ah, gomen," he said looking back, "But it's frustrating!! For Soul Society to not realize what this guy does!!"

"And it only makes it worse that we can't do much about it," the girl said sadly and both of them sighed. Ryuken the held out the bundle and said, "I'm sorry, but I can not keep her safe any longer."

The girl's eyes soften and said, "I see… I understand…"

"Eh?!" Hanatarou said pointing at the screen as Ryuken gave the girl the bundle which revealed a sleeping babe, "Why does she look so much like And he-he- looks!! And he-he looks likes-!!"

"Like them."

"AHH!!" he spun on his heel and saw Ichigo sitting on the bed Miko was sleeping on, "Ichigo-san, what are you-?"

"Just keep watching," Ichigo said shortly. Hanatarou then said defeated like, "Hai…"

------

"Aizen-Taichou," Gin said coming into the room where Aizen was reading.

"What is it, Gin?" he asked not taking his eyes off the book.

"I can't seem to find Stark anywhere," Gin said frowning. Aizen still didn't look up as he gave his response, "Oh?"

"Yeah," Gin said nervously, "I know how you said you wanted all the Espada to stay in until…"

"I know what I said," Aizen said calmly, "Strange…"

"Eh?" Gin said confused the smile disappearing from his face, "What's strange?"

"Ah nothing," Aizen said finally shutting his book, "I feel Hollows leaving at a rapid rate once again. I wonder what is going on?"

"Want me to go find out what's going on?"

"Yes," Aizen said getting up, "And bring me the ones in charge of such behavior."

---------

Kuchiki Byakuya stood there with the other captains as they waited for that baka Kenpachi to show up. There was a certain person restrained in the chair, an armor pendant on her. She was looking down and not uttering a word. Byakuya looked away and at the other captains, who were also standing.

Finally the door opened and Zaraki came in, looking bored.

"I see Mayuri isn't here," Zaraki said taking his spot.

"Mayuri has not been invited," Yamamoto said coldly, "I do not need him interfering with the plan."

"Whatever," scoffed Zaraki as Shunsui tipped his hat. Yamamoto then walked in front of the woman and said, "Kurotsuchi Fuku-Taichou, you have been called her to affirm the illegal actions possible done by your captain."

She said nothing, but did look up at him plainly.

"Kurotsuchi Fuku-Taichou," Yamamoto said, "Is it true that he kidnapped a noble by the name of Kuchiki Kumiko?"

"No," Nemu said softly, "That is incorrect."

The people in the room sighed, feeling that they had already hit a dead end. But that was soon put out when she said:

"He sent someone else to do it."

"Who?"

"Koran Sali, the person who was one of the chief directors. However, asking him to come here will do you no good."

"Oh? And why is that?" Yamamoto said coolly.

"Because a good few months ago, we found him unconscious in his room," stated Nemu blandly, "He is now in a coma state. We are not sure what is wrong. He does not seem to be harmed physically."

"Any idea who did such a thing?"

"There are many possibilities sir," Nemu said softly.

"I see," Yamamoto said, "What kind of experiment did he do on Kuchiki Kumiko?"

Nemu took a deep breath and took some time thinking; it was as if she was trying to find the words to say her answer. She then said after a long stretch of silence, "_**All**_ were the same, he was trying to create a zapakutou that was similar to a double zanpakutou but also different. We called it the Bachiatari zanpakutou."

"Cursed Zanpakutou," Shunsui said scratching his chin, "I wonder why it was called that."

"Because when we first did the experiment, it would continuously seal the original zanpakutou, claiming dominance," Nemu said softly, "He wanted to do it on younger children because the reiatsu in there body was more moldable than one of an adult."

"But isn't that dangerous for the children?" Hitsugaya asked almost angrily, "What was the point of creating a zanpakutou like that?"

"As I said," Nemu said softly, "He was trying to create something similar to the double zanpakutou. It increases the power of the wielder but unlike a zanpakutou, if it dies, the owner will not suffer the same fate. It is truly the opposing force to a normal zanpakutou."

"You didn't answer the other question," Yamamoto said coolly, "Will it harm the children?"

"No, the two zanpakutou spirits make a pact with one another to protect the child rather than test the child," Nemu said softly, "Depending on that pact, one takes on the duty of being the friendly figure while the other protects the child from any harm…"

"I see," Ukitake said softly, "What happens when the child gets older?"

"As they are older, they will slowly develop their skills with both of the zanpakutou's," Nemu stated simply.

"Why then was my daughter thrown into the river!" Byakuya said icily and everyone had sad looks on their faces, minus Nemu, whose face was impassive.

"Rumors began to spread and he secretly abandoned them, not telling anyone else what he was doing." Nemu whispered softly, "By the time I found out he had gotten rid of them, it was already too late."

Byakuya clenched his fist and Unohana asked, "I see, but I have another question. Was there an infant named Miko or something similar to the affect that had this done on her?"

"We did not name them," Nemu said shortly, "We called them by their surname or experiment number…"

"Was there then an infant that would now be the age of two or three?" Unohana asked taking a couple steps forward.

"…yes," Nemu said softly, "Her number was 1059….she was the last and best ever made…"

----------

"Get lost already!!" Renji roared flinging Zabimaru at the three hollows. They both vanished and he scoffed saying, "Geez, we've rarely had this many hollows. What the heck is going on?"

"MUAHAHAHA!!!"

Renji looked up to see this weird arrancar with a cape standing next to a female arrancar.

"What the he-?" Renji said looking up at them.

"Go!! MY MINIONS!!!" Maloney shouted, "GO FIND THAT DELICIOUS REIATSU!!"

"Reiatsu?" Renji asked, still staring at him.

"Eh?" Maloney said looking down. He then screeched pointing at Renji laughing, "LOOK YUUKI!! WHAT A FOOLISH LOOKING SHINGAMI!!"

"OI!!" Renji shouted now pissed, "Why don't you say that to my face you stupid clown!!"

A second later, Renji found Maloney right in his face shouting spitting, "WHAT A FOOLISH LOOKING SHINIGAMI!!!"

"EW MAN!!" Renji said jumping back wiping his face, "YOU SPAT IN MY FACE!!! Man your like that crazy old lady in the market!!"

"I AM NO LADY!!" roared Maloney flexing his muscles, "SEE!?"

"Disgusting…." Renji muttered, preparing to fling Zabimaru at him. Yuuki narrowed her eyes and threw a deep red zero at him. Renji dodged it, flash stepping up to a roof.

"Geez, two against one, huh," Renji said as the woman glared at him, "How FUN!!"

--------

Miko was seated in the older girls lap, munching on a cookie as two men with red sashes tied around their shoulders said, "My Lady, the scout have reported that shinigami have come close to finding the Gate. What should we do? Lord Kichirou will not be back until a week from next dawn."

"Send Amamizu to draw them away," the older girl said, stroking Miko's raven colored hair. Miko looked up at her, mouth full of cookie. She had crumbs on her chubby cheeks and the older smiled, wiping them away as one of them said, "Amamizu? Are you sure?"

"Yes," the older girl said standing up, holding Miko still, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go put little one down for her nap."

"I see," the man said, both of them disappearing. The older girl then said, "Come now let's get you ready to sleep…"

"No!!" Miko said stubbornly, "Miko-chan pway wif me!!"

"No, no, I will not," the older girl said firmly, "You are going to sleep."

"No!!" Miko said wrinkling her tiny nose. The older girl entered a room with a comfy crib. The older girl put Miko in and Miko screeched, "Miko-chan!!!"

"No," the older girl pulled a cool purple crystal closed flower shaped object off the shelf. Miko wailed, grabbing the bars. She tapped the tip twice and it glowed, the purple crystal petals slowly opened and the familiar haunting melody came out of it. A little figure came out twirling out of it and Miko sat in the bed sniffling, rubbing her eyes. She then let her head fall onto the pillow watching the little musical flower. Slowly, the girl began to sing in Japanese in a soft lulling tone.

Soon Miko fell into a deep sleep and the screen went black once more.

"So those are the words," Ichigo said softly and heard slight snoring. He looked back to see Hanatarou sleeping. The machine clicked and Miko began to stir.

"Hey Hanatarou," Ichigo said gently shaking him awake, "I think it's finished."

"Eh?" Hanatarou said groggily then snapped awake saying, "Oh sorry, that lullaby made me so sleepy. You can take Miko, I'll shut everything down."

"Alright," Ichigo said taking the clip off of Miko as she sat up.

"Ichi-nii-san?" murmured Miko softly.

"Shhh," Ichigo said picking her up, "I'm taking you up okay?"

"Okay," she murmured resting on his shoulder. They left and entered the garden and Ichigo put her down saying lowly, "You remember now?"

"Yeah," Miko said looking down. There was a silence now and he looked at her seriously.

"Ichigo."

"What?"

"When do we have to leave?" Miko asked.

"Not right away." Ichigo said, "But soon… so do what ever you have left to do…"

"Okay," Miko said uncomfortably, "There's a river… that has the only working gate at the moment…otherwise…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"eh?" Ichigo said standing up. He looked and saw Byakuya standing there coldly.

"What are you doing here?!" Byakuya demanded.

"Visiting Miko-chan," Ichigo said mildly surprised, "I can't believe that would be a problem."

"I will decide that," Byakuya said coldly. Miko stuck her tongue out at him and Byakuya said, "Unless you want to be in a heap load of trouble, I suggest you stop making such a rude gesture."

"Like you care," huffed Miko getting up and walking towards the tree. Byakuya went to grab at her but Ichigo got in the way and said, "Miko, apologize. That's rude and you should know better."  
"Gomen nasai…" murmured Miko kicking a pebble. She then hopped away towards the edge of the pond. Byakuya then stared at Ichigo and said, "You spoil her. She'll never learn to treat people right if you keep doing that."

"I heard Renji ran into Maloney."

"Maloney?"

"That arrancar."

"Ah yes, he did," Byakuya said frowning at the change of subject, "Renji ran off afterward muttering something about scrubbing his face…useless Lieutenant."

Ichigo didn't respond to that. He then shouted, "Oi, Miko-chan. Don't stick your face in the water!!"

"But there's fishies in there!!" Miko said pointing in the vast pond. As she said this, a Koi fish jumped up and Miko clapped her hands.

"See! See!!" Miko said as more began to jump up.

"You act like you've never seen Koi fish before," Byakuya said frowning.

"Not in the water," Miko argued and then went to stick her head back in. But Byakuya stopped her. He picked her up and she yelped, "Hey!! Put me down!!"

"Not if you're going to be dunking your head in there," Byakuya said coolly.

She pushed him in the chest, trying to distance herself from him.

"What is up with you?" Byakuya said finally putting her down and she turned away crossing her arms. He was actually more amused than he was angry.

She had no answer for him at first. He was about to repeat his question when she said to herself, "...You only bother cause you think I'm _her_..."

Whether she wanted him to or not, He had heard it loud and clear. He grabbed her and she squeaked in shock. He then said in a low tone, "Oh? And when did we say that?"

Miko mocked Hisana's previous statement, "That she just looks like Kumiko, nothing else!!"

Byakuya's eyes widened and then he smiled weakly and said, "Is that what's been bugging you?"

Miko shifted and said nothing. Byakuya then did a thing he normally did not ever do.

He chuckled.

Miko stared at him for a moment and then said angrily, "What's so funny!!"

"It is true that you resemble our daughter," he said rather softly, but the he spoke up, "But that isn't why Hisana said that."

"Eh?" Miko said baffled.

"_Byakuya-sama," Hisana said weakly as the baby fussed, "We can't have her getting dragged into this."_

"_Hisana?"_

"_She'll end up getting hurt in some way," Hisana weakly, "It is best just to get Ginrei-sama to approve the papers rather than tell the other elders right away. You know what there like. The elders will say that she only looks like Kumiko, nothing else."_

"_And that we're being fools…"_

"She meant no insult to you when saying that," Byakuya finished softly as Miko stared at him. She then looked down saying, "Oh…"

There was a very awkward silence and Miko the asked timidly, "What were the papers for?"

He shook his head and said, "That will be a surprise for later."

Miko pouted and he put her down saying, "I have to go. Don't go running off on Unohana-Taichou."

"I won't."

Byakuya turned and walked past Ichigo, who was pale and shaking. Byakuya disappeared and Miko stared into space for a while. She then said in a concerned voice, "Ichigo…"

She looked at him and noticed that he did not look well.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Miko asked worried now.

"He-He-He-!" Ichigo stammered.

"Huh?" Miko said baffled.

"He-He laughed-ed!!"

Miko then scowled cutely at him and said, "Silly of course he did. Why do people find that strange!?"

Tairei9: Hahaha if Miko only knew!! Alright I have Idea for shinigami cup now!!

**Shinigami Cup **thingie…

"Yachiru!!" Miko said panicking, "Don't take any more fish!! Kuchiki-Taichou will be mad!!"

"No he won't!" Yachiru said dragging Miko along with her, "Come on!! I need to teach you how to catch fish!!"

"But Yachiru-!!"

"No buts!!"

Yachiru dragged Miko over and said, "Now, squat down like a cat!"

"Yachiru-."

"Do it!!"

"No! I can't swim!!" Miko said, sitting on the grass making a face.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Miko said sniffling. The air became depressed and suddenly they heard loud barking.

"Ah!!! DOG!! Run away!!" Yachiru said dragging her friend out of sight, "Since when does Bya-kun have a dog!!"

"Since he started hearing cat noises in the garden!!" wailed Miko.

Later.

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana said a little exasperated, "I really don't think a dog is necessary. He keeps people up all night."

"If it keeps unwanted visitors away, I care not," Byakuya said stubbornly, kissing her forehead farewell and flash stepping away. She shook her head saying under her breath, "All because he hates cats…"


	23. Chapter 23

Kon: Tairei9 does not own bleach and never will and gives full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Wow that's a lot of And's. Alright Renji go.

Renji: Right!

Chapter 23

Miko hummed, sitting up in a ridiculous tall tree as Renji tried climbing up it. Yes she was in the sixth division this week and she thought she would have fun with Kuchiki-Taichou. But Miko forgot was that he liked working and wouldn't go out of his way to play with her while doing so. So when she got there this morning, he sat her down at the accursed 'baby' table (as Miko called it). He told her to draw until he was done for the day. Now as much as Byakuya cared for Miko, Miko didn't think he understood that she was not just going to sit at a table all day long. And to top it all off, a baby table!!

So there she was sitting, bored out of her mind when Renji came along. He had pity on her for having to sit there all day long so he took her outside to play (also to get out of doing paperwork) and this is where Miko climbed up the tree.

"Hmm.." Miko looked out into the distance into the horizon, kicking her little feet.

"_Little one!" the older girl supposedly named Miko cried out walking up the stairs, "Oh little one please stop hiding!! It's time for your bath!!"_

_Miko heard no response as she entered the attic like room. The room was scarce, minus a wardrobe, wooden crates, and… a moving blanket._

_Miko smiled, knowing she had solved her problem, but said in a highly unconvincing tone, "Oh dear, I can't find little one any where! Where could she be?"_

_She casually swayed over to the blanket as if pretending to search for her lost little one. She then, in a flash, pulled the blanket off and the little girl screeched, "No, Miko!!"_

"_Oh come now, it's time to take a bath!"_

"_No!!" she wailed trying to get away._

"_Yes!!" Miko said pulling the little girl up and little on made a pleading noise, giving her the baby look._

"_No," Miko said stubbornly, "I will not, but if you are good, you can have cookies when you get out."_

"_YAY!! COOKIE!!" squealed the little girl. Miko laughed and took her down the stairs._

Renji finally made it up gasping but she made no movement.

"Geez," he said, "How do you get up here so easily?"

"Hm?" Miko said looking at him for a minute, "Oh…practice…"

"Practice?" Renji said sitting next to her, "Well whatever. What are you looking at?"

"…stuff…"

"Stuff?" Renji said frowning. He wasn't buying it. "So what was Ichigo doing here?"

"…visiting…"

"Geez," Renji said irate now, "To get stuff out of you is like asking Kuchiki-Taichou about his personal life."

"… What's beyond Rukongai?"

"Eh?" Renji said shocked.

"What's beyond Rukongai?" Miko repeated.

"Oh…um…" Renji said surprised by her sudden out burst, "I-I honestly don't know…"

"A city…" murmured Miko, "A city of twilight...."

"Eh?" Renji said looking down at her surprised.

"It's called Higure…" Miko said softly.

"And how do you know this?" Renji said shocked. Miko didn't speak. But…

"RENJI!!"

"AHA!!" Renji said stiffing up dramatically. He looked down stammering, "Ku-Kuchiki-Taichou!!"

"What are you doing?" growled Byakuya, Hisana bounced Daisuke as he fussed slightly.

"Ummm… watching the kid?" Renji called down. Miko scrunched her nose and said, "I have a name…I …think…"

"Shush, kid, I'm getting us out of trouble," Renji said looking down. Miko made a funny face again and said, "You mean getting _yourself_ out of trouble."

"Shush!!" Renji said.

"She is supposed to be sitting inside at the table drawing," Byakuya said coldly. Miko leaned forward and stuck her tongue out.

"I saw that!" Miko shrunk back as he said angrily, "Renji, bring her down now!"

"Right!" Renji said going to grab her. She stared out at the horizon sadly and longingly. He pitied her for a moment and then picked her up and jumped down safely. He set her down and Byakuya said, "Your dismissed Renji."

"Hai," Renji flash stepped away and Byakuya scolded, "Why in the world do you go up that high in a tree!?"

"…'Cause…" Miko said looking back up at the tree.

"…'Cause is not a word," Byakuya said coldly.

"Is to," Miko said crossing her arms, staring up at him firmly, "Cause: the reason or motivation for some human reaction."

"That is not the Cause you were referring to."

"Because: symomyn to reason which is a symomyn to cause," grinned Miko triumphantly. Hisana bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"It synonym not symomyn," Byakuya said turning on his heel, "And Hisana is here to take you with her. Apparently you can't even sit still for a few hours."

"Of course not," growled Miko, not liking his grumpiness one bit. He ignored her, leaving her alone with Hisana and her baby. Hisana smiled comforting at Miko and said, "I'm sorry, he's been such a grump lately."

"Right," Miko said coolly still staring after him. She then looked up perkily at Hisana and said, "Hey Hisana-sama, is it okay if I can play with Yachiru latter?"

"Yes you may," Hisana said gently, "As long as you stay near the estate."

"Okay," Miko said following Hisana home. Hisana would not flash step because she had the baby and wouldn't let Miko flash step ahead either.

"Why?" Miko said pouting.

"I want you in my sight," Hisana said firmly, "After all soon-."

"Pwease!!!" Miko said flashing her big adorable dark eyes at her. Hisana struggled not to consent and said, looking away, "It's please, not pwease."

"I know but pwease sounds cuter," Miko said innocently. Hisana bit her lip and then said, "No, no, you will not."

"Aww…" pouted Miko kicking a rock sadly. She then muttered under her breath, "I wish Ichiro would come back."

"Hm?" Hisana said looking down at her, "Wish who would come back?"

"Mr. Nobody," Miko said innocently.

"Who's Mr. Nobody?" Hisana asked confused.

"Nobody," Miko said grinning madly.

"I see," Hisana said as Daisuke fussed. Hisana bounced him as they entered the estate. Miko then hurried away and Hisana said, "Where are you going Miko-chan?"

"Going to practice!!"

"Practice what?" Hisana said baffled. Miko then hugged the tree trunk and Hisana smiled awkwardly.

"Miko-chan what are you doing?" Hisana said trying not to laugh.

"Getting ready to climb the tree," Miko said looking up the tree.

"No," Hisana suddenly said firmly, "You could get hurt."

"No I won't!" Miko said disappearing and reappearing on the first branch.

"Miko I mean it!" Hisana said sternly, no trace of amusement in her voice.

"So do I," Miko said swinging her little legs. Hisana narrowed her eyes and said, "Miko, get down here now."

Miko flash stepped in front of Hisana and said, "Why can't I climb the tree?"

"Because you could get hurt!" Hisana said as Daisuke grabbed her kimono.

"I've been doing it for ten years!" Miko said throwing her arms up in the air, "Besides if I didn't climb trees, you'd be dead right now!!"

"Huh?" Hisana said as Miko looked up at the sun. She then said abruptly, "Do you have Chess?"

"Huh?" Hisana repeated as Daisuke yelled to catch his mother's attention.

-------

Ichiro walked along the walkway in the dim light of the sky and sighed. He approached a stair well and he walked up it where double doors were shut. He straightened out his red haori and cleared his throat. He finally made it up the long stair well and said loudly, "Ichiro, Guard of the Kuchiki Family, here to report his mission."

"Enter." A male voice said loudly the doors opening and Ichiro went into the room. The room was long and guards sat on the sides of the room. A long haired teenaged girl and a black haired teenaged boy sat at the other end of the room patiently. The boy called out, "How did it go?"

"It went well, Kichirou-sama," Ichiro said bowing.

"Stop being so formal," Kichirou said lamely, stirring his tea, "I swear it annoys me to no end when friends do that."

"Gomen nasai," Ichiro muttered not looking at him.

"Ichiro-san," the girl said quietly, "Did you find her?"

"Yes, Kumiko-sama, I did," Ichiro said and gasps erupted around them. Kumiko's eyes widened and Kichirou stopped stirring.

"Did we hear him right-?"

"She's been found-?"

"Silence," Kichirou said loudly and the murmuring died down as he asked, "Where is she?"

"Right now," breathed out Ichiro, "She is at the Kuchiki manor, her guard watching over her until ordered other wise."

"The Kuchiki manor?" one lady interrupted frowning, "Why is she there?"

"Apparently, she was down in the real world. However her memories were lost and I was unable to move until she regained them."

"Well," Kichirou said hopefully, "Has she?"

"Yes, she has. Thanks to a certain sympathetic shinigami," Ichiro said stiffly. Once again outbursts were heard.

"Kichirou-sama, we must act quickly-!"

"Who knows what he'll do-!!"

"Silence!" Kumiko said firmly, standing up. They silenced and she turned to the woman who spoke earlier. "Ran'toa-san, you've met the guard before correct?"

"Correct," Ran'toa said looking at Kumiko, "Why?"

"I must ask you aid him in bringing her here," Kumiko said urgently.

"Now wait a minute, sis," Kichirou said, "Don't rush, it'll get him killed."

"But Kichirou-!" Kumiko said looking indignantly.

"Look, have Ran'Toa go and inform him to wait until we're able to send a distraction," Kichirou said impudently, "Then he'll be able to get through one of the gates and get her here SAFELY."

Kumiko stared at him and then said stiffly, "Fine do what you want."

She walked out of the room and Ran'Toa said standing, "Please excuse me, Kichirou-sama."

"You're excused," Kichirou said then turned his attention towards Ichiro, "Go back and observe. Then report back to me after they leave."

"Hai," Ichiro said disappearing. Kichirou sipped his tea and said, "Geez, this is irritating. Now she'll be mad at me for a week."

"Kumiko-sama," Ran'Toa called out to the girl and she stopped.

"What?" Kumiko said stiffly.

"I understand you want her back here," Ran'Toa said, "But you're letting feelings get in the way."

"But!"

"No buts," Ran'Toa said, "Your brother is right. It'll do her no good if he dies."

"I know, I know!!" Kumiko said stomping her foot, "It'll do me no good either. But the shinigami already hate us. The minute they find out she's from here, let alone that she's the-!"

"Shush, I know. That is where I come in. If that happens, we will flee. Distraction or not!"

"…promise?" Kumiko said softly.

"I promise."

Kumiko paused and said softly, "Arigato."

She then left and went to her room to gaze out the window, praying that nothing went wrong.

Tairei9: :P lame ending I know but I don't want to rush through it and destroy the story. So please review!!!

Miko: PWEAZE!!!!

Tairei: It's please.

Miko: I know but pwease sounds cuter.


	24. Chapter 24

Kon: Tairei9 does not own bleach and never will and gives full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Ah the disclaimer. The painful reminder that we don't own anything. LOL!! There is another story that someone made based off of mine. Its called Yoruichi's and Uruhara's Daughter. Read it when you get the chance, the author did a very good job. But later, cause now it is my story time. Alright Renji go.

Renji: Right!

Chapter Twenty four.

Byakuya stared off into space, sitting on a long mat on the walkway. It was night, the sky filled with stars and a full moon. He was wearing navy blue hakama's with a matching kimono. The yukata underneath was white and his Kenseikan was not in his hair. He sighed as the warm breeze blew that had nothing to do with the weather. Rather, it had to do with the little toddler in the room down the walk way. Hisana and him had gotten used to it by now and it serve them as a warning to when she was going wake up. Hisana was sound asleep as well as Daisuke. Miko had been stay with them for weeks now and the elders were getting very impatient.

"Really Byakuya-sama-."

"We know she's your guest-."

"But if you break the rules-."

"Think of what your parents would say-!!"

Byakuya scoffed, remembering their protests. But it didn't matter. As far as he was convinced, they were emotionless stuffy cranks. As soon as they found what ever birth records she had (courtesy of Sotaichou's influence over Nemu), Ginrei could sign the papers and they could seal of her zanpakutou.

Byakuya sighed when he felt the wind die down. He felt the window blew a chill on him. She was awake.

Sure enough, there was a sliding of a door and a little yawn could be heard. He looked down the way to see her rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Miko, what are you doing out of bed?" Byakuya's firm voice carried. She looked at him sleepily and walked over to him saying, "I woke up."

"I see that," he said as she climbed onto his lap without even asking, showing how used to them she was. She settled in his lap, leaning against him sleepily. He stroked her hair and said gently, "You should go back to bed, your still tired."

"I want see moon," Miko mumbled, shutting her eyes. He sighed, picking her up carefully and stood up. Leaving the servant to take care of the mat, he took Miko to her room and laid her on the cozy bed. The pillow was big and she immediately snuggled into it. He stroked her hair until her felt the warm air hit him. She was asleep.

Byakuya looked around the room and saw her zanpakutou leaning on a chair. He immediately frown, his dislike for her being a shinigami rising. Little girls should not be shinigamis. It was just wrong. He walked over to the clothes ridden chair and noticed that there was a rather old looking piece of paper. Ignoring every rule he learned on taking other peoples things, he pulled it out and looked at it intent.

"Gates?" Byakuya questioned softly, "To where?"

Miko shifted in her sleep and he looked back at her. He walked back over, leaned down, and kissed her cheek whispering, "Sweet dreams…"

He then stood up straight and tucked the map away, finally heading off to bed.

Hours later the sun rose, making Hisana's eyes flutter open. She felt her husband's arms around her and she smiled. She gently turned over, gazing into his slumbering face. She leaning in, giving him a peck on the cheek. She then got up, stretching, planning on checking Daisuke. But she felt herself being pulled back down and into someone.

"What kind of kiss was that?"

Hisana giggled and looked back to see Byakuya wide awake. He then tilted her chin up, leaned in and whispered, "I know you can do better than that."

-------

"Hisana-sama," a servant said poking her head in the room.

"Yes?" Hisana said gently rocking in the rocking chair with Daisuke, who was babbling to him mother softly. The servant timidly said softly, "I… you have a guest."

"Mh? Who?"

"Matsumoto-Fuku-Taichou," she said shifting slightly. Hisana sighed and said, "Send her in."

"Hai," the servant said bowing and leaving the room quietly. Hisana then looked down at her son saying, "I wonder what she wants."

If her son had an answer for her, she couldn't understand him. He just babbled squirming in her arms happily. Hisana shook her head and said, "It's a pity I couldn't understand that."

"Hello Hisana-sama!!" Rangiku said cheerfully coming into the room where she was rocking Daisuke. Hisana looked at her suspiciously and said, "Alright Rangiku-san, what is it?"

"Mh?" Rangiku said innocently, "What do you mean?"

"You only call me Hisana-sama when you want something," Hisana said as Daisuke grabbed her hand looking at it curiously. Rangiku then smiled saying, "Well, when you put it that way… I want take Miko-chan with me-!!"

"You have work," Hisana said looking at her frowning, "I also wasn't aware that it was the Tenth division's week to take care of her."

"Oh," Rangiku said smiling, "Well it's that we are preparing for an escort mission and I thought she would like to accompany us."

"No," Hisana said as Daisuke stuck her finger in his mouth, "It's too dangerous-!"

"It so simple and it won't take to longer. Trust me it will be boring," Rangiku said quickly, "I just thought being outside this mansion would do her some good. No kid likes to be cooped up all day. And I thought you could get some rest.

"Don't lie," Rangiku scolded as Hisana opened her mouth, "Taking care of both a baby and a hyper little girl is exhausting. Come one please!!!"

Hisana groaned and said, "Fine, fine, go take her with you. That's if you can wake her up. Mizuka!"

The servant from before came in and said, "H-Hai…?"

"Take Rangiku-san to Miko-chan's room," Hisana said and the servant said, "Hai… please follow me…"

"_Nii-sa," the little baby said pulling on the bars of her crib. She was alone in her room and she was wide awake. Her white yukata was a bit long on her and the sleeved were rolled up on her tiny arms._

"_Nii-sa," the little baby said again, except more loudly. There was still no answer and tears began to form in the baby's eyes._

"_Nii-sa!!!" wailed the baby as the door opened to her room with a deep masculine voice saying, "What is that-?"_

"_Nii-sa?!" the little baby said confused, not knowing the voice. A man came in saying, "Geez, your awake?"_

"_Nii-sa," the baby said falling back confused but curious._

_He took a step closer and he said, "I see he has managed to forget your nap ended."_

_The man walked over to her crib and picked her up. The little baby looked at him curiously and he sighed. The baby then grabbed his hair and pulled, laughing._

"_Akk, let-let go!!"_

"_Miko, Miko wake up!!"_

Miko's eyes shot open and said, "Wha-?"

"Hey sleepy head," Rangiku said smiling, "How are you feeling?"

Miko blinked her dark bluish-gray eyes at her and said, "Sleepy head?"

"It's almost noon and you're still sleeping," chuckled Rangiku and Miko sat up.

"Noon?" Miko said confused.

"Hai, hai Noon," Rangiku said, "Now hurry and get dressed. You're coming with me today."

"Eh? I am?" Miko asked and Rangiku said, "Yes you are."

"Miko-chan," the servant said, "Hisana-sama wishes to see you before you go."

"She does?" Miko asked.

"Yes she does," the servant said as Miko put on her black shirt and hakama's. She put her zanpakutou around her waist and said, "Okay the, Ran-chan, I be back in a moment!"

Miko flash stepped away and Rangiku giggled saying, "Oh she is so cute!!"

"I know," the servant sighed, "Byakuya-sama is so concerned, he went through her stuff today and found a map of some sort. I also heard him saying she was from Higure."

"She's from Higure?!" Rangiku said shocked.

"Yeah, she is," the servant said making the bed, "I don't know where that is though. I've never heard of it."

Rangiku stared at her for a moment and said, "Really… that's interesting…"

"Hisana-sama," Miko said knocking on the door of the nursery. "Come in," Hisana voice called out softly. Miko slid the door open and Hisana looked at her smiling.

"Come here," Hisana said and then quickly added, "Quietly though, Daisuke is sleeping."

"Oh, kay," Miko said sliding the door shut quietly and flash stepped over to Hisana.

"You slept all morning," Hisana commented picking Miko up onto her lap. She embraced Miko and began to rock back and forth. Miko was silent for a moment and said, "Hisana-sama…"

"What?" she asked.

"…how sad would you be if I left?" Miko asked.

"I wouldn't be because I wouldn't let you go," Hisana said smiling weakly. Miko frowned, not liking the answer she got.

"If I left," Miko repeated but was interrupted.

"Which you won't," Hisana said gently stroking Miko's hair. Miko scrunched her nose, hating the fact she was taking this as a hypothetical question.

"Would you get sad if I left?" Miko said a little irritated.

"Yes," Hisana said sighing, "I would be. But your not."

"You don't know that," Miko said into her sleeve. Hisana looked down at her and said gently, "Miko-chan, you aren't leaving. You will be staying with us."

"For a time," Miko said sitting up some. Hisana smiled and said, "You'll be staying with us permanently."

Miko felt something sink in her gut. Like a rock, or something hard. She felt her eyes burn slightly, indicating that she would eventually cry. She struggled to keep her voice calm and she stammered, "Wha-What?"

"You see," Hisana started softly, "When you came here, Byakuya-sama and I have been trying to find out more about you so we could have Ginrei-sama sign papers-."

"What papers?" Miko asked confused, her gut twisting.

"Adoption papers," Hisana whispered for Daisuke had started stirring. Miko gulped softly and looked down. Hisana then hugged her gently whispering, "You should go find Matsumoto Fuku Taichou, she wants to take you with her today."

"Hai," Miko barely whispered, her hair hiding her face. She disappeared and Hisana sighed, leaning back in the chair. Her eyes closed, drifting off into sleep.

Miko appeared right outside the gate staring off lost. But not in the same way as in I-don't-know-where-I-am kind of lost. She was so deep in though, she didn't notice a certain Vice Captain behind her.

"Hello," Rangiku said smiling, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Miko said softly. Miko grabbed her hand and they flash stepped away.

----------

"So, is it almost ready?"

"Yes, the distraction should be coming soon. Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine. As long as we can get to a gate, we'll be alright."

"Good. Kumiko-sama is getting fidgety about the whole thing. If she breaks down, she could cause quite a bit of damage."

"Well nothing should go wrong, so she has no reason to break."

"Not if she learns of Daisuke's existence. She'll-."

"I know, but don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll work out just fine.

------

"Ahh!!" Stark said looking around Seireitei from his hiding spot, "This is so tiresome."

He was sitting up high in a tree, concealing his reiatsu so well that even the shinigami that was bellow him didn't notice he was there. He scoffed and said softly, "Baka's."

The sun was beginning to set, indicating the afternoon. He sighed saying, "Man, what is it that Aizen wants me to look for?"

"That is none of your business."

"Ak!" Stark looked up to see Tousen hovering over him. Stark then frowned up at him saying, "Man, that's not nice."

"Go back," Tousen said, "I'm replacing you."

"Whatever," Stark said, getting up and disappearing. Tousen then disappeared as well, off to do whatever was on his mind.

"Hm?" Shunsui said looking up at the tree, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"What's the matter, Taichou?" Nanao asked baffled.

"It's nothing," Shunsui said and Nanao said flatly, "Let's head back."

"Eh? Can't we go visit the tea shop first?"

"No."

"Can we go to the Sake-?"

"No!"

"Nanao-chan-!"

"I said No Taichou!!"

-------

"Ichigo!!" Rukia shouted out, running along the streets of Karakura town. She looked pissed beyond belief and she said irate, "Where is he!?"

"Rukia!!"

"Renji!" Rukia said looking back as Renji ran up to her. He panted and said heavily, "Have you found him yet?"

"No," Rukia said coldly, "But I still have one place left to check."

"Where?" Renji asked, coughing horrible.

"Urahara shop." Rukia said running down the street. Renji then gasped, still bent over, "Rukia!! Damn it, wait!!"

Rukia paid him no heed. She kept on running, not caring whether he followed her or not. She turned the corner, going down some stairs. She continued along the walk way by a river. She narrowly missed a girl with long black hair, who had been walking the same way. Rukia felt her sleeve that brushed up against the girl dampen.

"Sorry!!" Rukia called back as the girl stared at her intently. Rukia continued to run however, taking no notice of the stare the girl was giving her. After five minutes, she was in front of the Urahara store.

"Urahara," Rukia said opening the door abruptly. However, she didn't see Urahara. She saw someone else.

"Yoruichi-dono," Rukia said shocked. Yoruichi glared at her and walked in the back and said coldly, "Kisuke, that baka's sister is here!!"

Rukia twitched slightly and said, "Baka's… sister?"

"Oh hello Kuchiki-san," Urahara said dolefully, "What brings you here?"

"Where's Ichigo?" Rukia demanded impatiently.

"Kurosaki-san?" Urahara said baffled, "Oh yes, he went to Soul Society to tend to some business."

"Soul Society?" Rukia said baffled, "What business could he have there?"

"I honestly don't know," Urahara said shrugging.

"-And we wouldn't tell you even if we knew!!" Yoruichi snapped from the other room. Urahara groaned and said, "Sorry but she still hasn't gotten over Miko-chan being taken away… well I'm not happy either, but…"

Rukia sighed and said, "Fine, tell Renji I'm heading to-!!"

"YAHOOO!!"

A huge wave of reiatsu burst over them and Rukia said, "What the-?"

They ran outside to see two people in white masks standing up on another building. One smiled and said, "Well, well, this better be worth what that kid doing for us. Come on Lolly, lets do this!!"

"Ready yourself, tiny shinigami," Lolly said lunging at Rukia. Rukia twitched and said, "Tiny?!"

Rukia pulled herself out of her gigai and grabbed her hilt, slashing out to stop the other katana. The arrancar smirked and said, "Well, maybe you have _**some**_ skill after all. Make this my while!!"

-----------

Byakuya held his son in his arms as the little one stared around the garden in wonder. Hisana giggled, leaning on Byakuya's shoulder. The baby kicked, making the blanket go up and down. He babbled a mile a minute, obviously enjoying the outdoors.

"He certainly is a happy baby," Byakuya said bouncing him a little.

"Hmmm, he sure is," Hisana said contently, closing her eyes. Byakuya kissed her forehead and asked, "When is Miko getting back?"

"hm?" Hisana looked at him and said with a reassuring smile, "Oh Matsumoto sent a note saying they would be back by dinner."

"I see," Byakuya said as Daisuke stared at Byakuya for a long time. He stared down into his sons curious eyes and Hisana cooed to the baby, "What's the matter Daisuke?"

The baby made his wonderings clear when he seized his fathers scarf and stuffed it into his mouth. Hisana broke into a fit of giggles as Byakuya groaned. He managed to pull the scarf out of his son's mouth and the baby laughed, pleased with his actions.

"Trouble maker," muttered Byakuya and Hisana quipped playfully, "He's only a baby, how much of a trouble maker could he be?"

Daisuke grabbed the scarf again but this time pulled as hard as he could. Byakuya grabbed the fabric by his throat as Hisana pried the fabric from the baby's hand. Byakuya loosened his scarf and said coolly, "I rest my case."  
Hisana took Daisuke from him shaking her head. She then tapped Daisuke's nose whispering, "You silly baby, don't pull his scarf."

"HISI-CHAN!! BYA-KUN!!"

"Yachiru?!" Hisana said as a sobbing Yachiru zoomed up to them.

"Wh-Where's Miko-chan!!?" Yachiru wailed making Daisuke fuss.

"Miko is with Matsumoto- Fuku-Taichou," Hisana said rocking Daisuke, "Now please don't shout!!"

"But-But- I looked there!!" sobbed Yachiru, "She was suppose to come play with me today and I went to look. Mat-Mat-chan hasn't seen her since we switched her sake with lemon juice!!"

Tairei9: …yeah I know major cliff hanger. Now, I want everyone to REVIEW!!! Pwease?

Ichigo:… that's no where near as cute as when Miko-chan does it.

Tairei9: I know, but she's not here!!! So… pwease?


	25. Chapter 25

Kon: Tairei9 does not own bleach and never will and gives full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: WEEEEEE!!!!!

Renji: 'shocked' what was that about?

Tairei9: Nothing in particular. Okay let's get started!!

Renji: Weirdo.

Tairei9: That's right and don't you forget it.

Chapter 25

"We need to go!!"

"No! It can't be that bad."

"It is that bad, I know it is!!" Kumiko shrieked at Kichirou, who was sitting on many big cushions. He was looking at her pondering. He didn't quite understand whether something was really wrong or if she was freaking out again. He sighed and said, "Look, it can't be that bad-."

"You told her guard to go into the real world; of course something bad is going to happen!!" Kumiko said angrily, "I don't like it-!!"

"Then do something about it," Kichirou said with a cool air of impatience stirring his tea. Kumiko reeled back in shock but then recovered growling, "Oh I plan to!!"

She turned on her heel and fled. He groaned and said, "Man, dealing with her should be a parents job not mine!!"

Kumiko hurried down the hall putting a key out of her pocket. The hall was dark and someone was leaning up against the wall.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get them."

"Them?! Why, what has happened?"

"Something bad."

"I figured as much. I meant what event is occurring?"

"Something horrible, now stop pestering me," Kumiko said approaching a large door. She unlocked it and opened it wide. The man walked back up against the wall and said sighing, "Oh dear. I have a feeling I will be out for the night."

"Come," Kumiko said coolly, "She is alive."

There was a roar like no other, echoing through out the land.

------

"Where are we going?" Miko asked Matsumoto, who was leading her down a large damp tunnel. The walls were made of stones of concrete and there were wires stretched all over them. Occasionally there were lights hang on the walls, but dim. Miko had to cling to Matsumoto's hakama to make sure they didn't get lost. Matsumoto smiled gently and said, "This is the underground route to our client's home. They want to use it so Taichou told me to go inspect it. Don't worry; the tunnel should be ending soon."

Miko looked around, frowning. She didn't like this place one little bit. It was dark and scary and reminded her of…she shuttered. She rubbed her arms, finally letting go of her hakama. Matsumoto took no heed of this, walking on. She looked around slowing down dramatically and listened carefully. There was dripping of water and their own foot steps. But Miko stopped, listening only to Matsumoto. After a while, Miko finally moved slowly and took another step. But this time she heard a creak. She looked down at saw a tunnel door that she and Yachiru used. She stared at her eyes widening slightly. Miko then finally asked, "Did you lose weight?"

"Huh?" Matsumoto asked surprised. She stopped staring at the non-moving little girl.

"Your footsteps are normally a lot louder," Miko said staring at her on guard, "And you can't be tiptoeing, cause your body stance is too straight."

"Oh well yeah," Matsumoto said greatly disturbed, "I did. Come on Miko, the door out is just around the corner."

"No," Miko said take a step off the trap door, "You'd be a lot thinner to be able to make that less of noise. And not only that…"

Miko kicked open the trapped door and screamed her reiatsu rising, "THIS IS THE TWELFTH DIVISION!!!"

"Grab her!!"

Suddenly, something seized Miko, pinning her arms to her sides. She screamed and twisted as she was quickly dragged off into a large room with many machines. She found her self dangling in the air over a certain creepy captain and some other shinigami from twelfth division.

"Well, well," Kurotsuchi Mayuri said grinning insanely, "Look who I caught in my snare. A little naughty experiment. Well, I'll rectify that problem right now."

"Mayuri-sama!!" wailed Nemu, running towards them, but one of the other shinigami stopped her. Mayuri whirled around snapping, "Shut up!! It is your fault I'm in this mess. Now I'm just cleaning up YOUR mess!!"

Mikos eyes filled with tears, her face full of fear.

"Mayuri-sama!" Nemu said looking up at the poor girl. He paid her no heed, muttering horrible things. Finally Miko broke out sobbing and screamed so loud all of seireitei could hear.

Now understand, we all know what happens when she goes to sleep, her reiatsu goes higher. But not to a point where she could suffocate herself. But when she cries, her reiatsu will go higher and higher until finally…

"HELP ME!!!"

Hisana, Byakuya, Ukitake and Yachiru jerked up at the same moment, feeling an overwhelming reiatsu rising rapidly.

"Miko-chan!!" Yachiru said jumping up. She then disappeared before anyone could stop her.

"Yachiru-!!"

"Don't Hisana." Byakuya said grabbing her, "following her would be useless. Zaraki Kenpachi will take care of her…"

"But this reiatsu…" Hisana said feebly tear falling down her cheeks, "It's Miko's… Byakuya-sama…"

"Kuchiki-Taichou!! Ukitake-Taichou!!"

"Kiyone!" Ukitake said as she appeared in the garden.

"There is trouble!! Kurotsuchi has blocked off all entry into his building!! Yamamoto-Taichou demands a meeting right now!!"

"Byakuya," Ukitake said and Byakuya nodded. He kissed Hisana gently and they disappeared. Hisana then wiped her tears away, although they kept coming down.

-------

"Oi, Yachiru."

"Ken-chan!! Miko-chan is-!!" wailed Yachiru but Kenpachi stopped her.

"I know already stop bawling," Kenpachi said impatiently, "You know those tunnels you made?"

"Yea-Yeah?" Yachiru said wiping her tears away.

"Is there one that goes under the 12th division?"

"Yes," Yachiru said, "We made it by accident. It goes into a vent that goes directly bellow a tunnel."

"Well go in there and find out whats going on." Yachiru stared at him and then said seriously, "Hai!!"

She disappeared and Kenpachi said running in the direction of Miko's reiatsu, "Well then, Kurotsuchi, you and you underlings have to deal with me now!!"

-------

"Silence!!" Yamamoto said rapping his cane, "We have to decide quickly."

"But not all of us-!"

"Doesn't matter," Yamamoto said coldly, "We need to decide now or that child will die."

"We could use the Central 46 passage," Hitsugaya said, "It goes right under his division."

"True," Shunsui said sighing, "But he might know about that passage already."

"We could go from above, having people trying breaking the shield," Ukitake suggested.

"It'll take too much time," Komamura said, "She'll be dead."

An argument broke out between all the captains.

All except…

"…may I say something?"

"By all means," Yamamoto said loudly quieting the captains.

"Leave me the passage of Central 46," Unohana said, "Send people to break down the shields while I go from bellow."

"Permission granted," Yamamoto said coolly, "Everyone get go-!"

"Excuse me!"

The door opened and a man was there kneeling. He then said, "Ryoka have entered the area!! Along with some strange looking hollows!!"

"What?!" Hitsugaya said shocked and angry, "Why now!?"

-------

"Data downloading complete sir," one of the underlings said to Mayuri as ten of the others pinned the little girl down to a hard table. She was screaming bloody murder and flailing about. One grabbed a needle and went to inject her. Miko kicked it out of her hand and finally one guy slammed her head on the table. (not purposely believe it or not)

"Stop it!!" wailed Nemu and she was also forced to the ground with a gasp.

"Shut up Nemu," Mayuri said coldly, "Someone remind me to dismantle her afterwards."

Miko was now unconscious the reiatsu dying down slowly. Mayuri then went the machine and said, "Put the machine over the experiment."

"What are you going to do?" Nemu asked fearfully.

"Well I am going to improve this so she will be a much better arrancar eliminator. But I have to start from scratch. And what I mean by starting from scratch..."

The machine started up and a blue light was shining on the unconscious Miko. She shifted helplessly.

"…wiping away every single memory."  
Tairei9: Short I know, but next chapter is full of battles and we get to see a new character. Review please!!


	26. Chapter 26

Kon: Tairei9 does not own bleach and never will and gives full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Sigh… I'm bored….

Renji: Ahem. Don't you need to tell them about something?

Tairei9: What…? OH YES!!! People! There is a role playing story that me and another writer are doing ( I don't use any names cause I don't know if this person wants me too.) The story is called The Adventures of MikoChan and Eniese! Total nonsense and has Hisana in it. Grin. We both do it, but this person puts it up on his profile so GO READ IT. After you read and REVIEW for this story though. Okay Renji!! Hit It!!

Renji: …Fine…

Chapter 26

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" the arrancar shouted joyfully as Rukia panted. She was clutching Shirayuki tightly and She was bruised all over.

"What's the matter shinigami?" Lolly said grinning madly, "Is that all you got?!!!"

"Careful Lolly," the other said seriously, "We can't lose so don't aggravate her."

"I'm just having fun," Lolly said staring Rukia down. Rukia glared back at her thinking, "These two are strong… Are they one of Aizen's slaves?"

"Who are you!?" Rukia shouted up, pointing Shirayuki up at them. Lolly laughed and said, "Wow, like that's a first. Fine We'll tell you. I'm Lolly."

"I'm Jun," the other said coolly.

"And we are Lord Kichirou's servants," Lolly swooned.

"Kichirou?" Rukia said frowning.

"_Lord_ Kichirou to you," Lolly said dangerously sweet, "Now, be a good girl and FIGHT!!"

Lolly lunged at her, excitement crossing her pale face. Rukia swung, knocking the opponent's weapon aside, but not out of her hand. Rukia grimaced. WHERE THE HECK WAS RENJI WHEN YOU NEEDED HIM!!!?

--------

"Spread out," Kumiko said, distracted, "Keep them busy while I get little one."

"What about the Panther Mother?" the man said as the others shifted, "She and her young ones will be looking for her."

"Let them be, they can take care of themselves," Kumiko said turning and walking away. She disappeared and the man sighed, "My, my, she's as impatient as ever. Get going, separate as far from each other as possible. If you are about to lose, retreat."

"HAI!!" They all disappeared leaving the man rubbing his ears.

"For something that is supposed to be a quick quiet mission, they are sure being loud."

Kumiko appeared in a dark alley way as a group of shinigami ran past.

"Hurry, ryoka have entered the courts-!!"

"First one finds them, gets a day off cleaning-."

"Geez," Kumiko said looking down, her long hair and chin length bangs falling forwards, "And we thought they would be more concerned about little one."

"Kumiko," a male voice said and out of the shadows came a wolf, "Do not be discouraged. I sense her nearing a friend…."

"Really?" Kumiko questioned, "Well… that is a relief… And call me Meikyuu…"

"But we must not linger." The wolf said urgently, "You do realize what division we are in?"

"…I do," Kumiko said softly, as if a great sadness overwhelmed her. The wolf sighed and said, "Meikyuu, we must hurry away. We have no time to dawdle."

"I know, I know," Kumiko said flash stepping away towards the 12th division. But unfortunately for her she didn't get very far. She reached a long court yard when a strong reiatsu overcame her. She stumbled and the wolf said, "This reiatsu-!"

Kumiko looked up to see a man standing on top of a building, his black hair being blown slowly by the wind. Kumiko's eyes widen slightly as she saw him. Kenseikan, scarf…

"Kuchiki Byakuya," she said softly as the man flashed stepped down, close yet far enough away from her. Byakuya had an impassive look about his face. He then said, "Who are you?"

"My name?" Kumiko then said smirking, "I have many names. But if you insist on it, I shall give you one: Meikyuu."

"Why have you infiltrated Seireitei?"

"Infiltrate," Kumiko said playfully turning away, "Who knows?!"

"Meikyuu," the wolf spoke sternly making Byakuya turn to look at him. _What is he? Is he a shape shifter like that woman? No… his aura is much similar to a zanpakutou form. But why is he out like such if that is the case?_

"Kuchiki-Taichou," Kumiko chimed at him softly smiling teasingly, "I wouldn't stare, it's not polite."

"Formalities are not needed with enemies who take advantage of another problem."

"Excuse me?!" Kumiko said her look now impassive. He then felt his stomach turn. There was a strange semblance-

"Who said I was being an enemy," Kumiko said stiffly and the wolf growled softly, "I came here to-."

"Meikyuu!!" the wolf said, "We need to go-!!"

"Chire," Byakuya said drawing his sword in an instant. Kumiko jumped back and flash stepped away. He followed, boiling inside. He had no time for this; Miko's life was at stake.

"You won't get away!!"

--------

"Geez," one of Mayuri's underlings said, "What did we get ourselves into?"

"Something illegal," muttered the other carrying a limp form, "Poor kid, won't remember anything when she wakes up…"

"I know," muttered the other as they continued down the hall of cells. The stopped by one and one said, "This one."

"With the kid?" the other said as the opened the door to reveal a young twelve year old boy sitting there innocently, "Yeah, I guess…"

They put the girl down on a thin mat and left quickly. The boy watched them curiously and childlike. They closed the door leaving the in the dim blue light. His hair was dark purple and eyes were grey. His skin was pale and he wore a large turtle neck shirt with pants underneath. He then hurried over to the girl bending down by her. He hesitatively reached out his hand, flinching every once in a while, brushing her hair out of her face. As he touched her, a light burst from her neck, making him fall back crawling away. The light went up into the air and burst with a tiny voice saying, "Finally Neow!!"

The boy stared at the little kitty person that just popped out of the light. She was about the size of a small kitten. She then waved his tiny little arms saying, "Man I never though I'd be able to get out, neow!!"

"Who-Who-?" stammered the boy wide eyed. The creature looked at him and said, "Oh! Lookie here neow. Little one-AHHH!!! What happened, Neow?!"

The boy was silent as the little cat person flew around Miko nervously, "What do I do neow? The Panther mothers going to be here soon and she'll eat me if little one doesn't wake up!! Little one!!!"

Miko grimaced in her sleep but didn't wake up. The cat person looked down at her and said, "Oh man neow." She then looked over to see the kid staring at her wide eyed.

"Oi," the cat person said flying over to him, "Can you talk, neow?"

"Ha-hai," the boy said and the cat person said, "Phew, that's a relief. Where are we, neow?"

"Cell 2:13," the boy said staring at it. He tapped his finger twice and there was a burst of golden light from around his own neck and a large twin tailed white fox stood by him. The cat person reeled back and the white fox said, "Be at ease. We are friends."

"Oh Phew," the cat person said outwardly relieved, "Man I thought I was in major trouble. Hey little one-!"

She looked back to see that Miko was still out. She had a frozen look on his face. He then grabbed his head and said, "Oh man that right, neow, she out!!!"

The white fox sweat dropped along with its owner and then the fox said smoothly, "Relax, she is speaking with her other."

"Eh?" the cat person looked back and said, "Oh…. You mean **him**!"

"Yes, him," the fox said and then he said to the boy, "Listen, we need to find out what Mayuri is going to do. What ever he does, I have a feeling it will end very badly for us."

"EH? Why, neow?!" the cat person said and the boy walked over to a corner. As the boy felt the wall, the fox said, "Because if the shinigami consider us a threat, we are indeed doomed…"

"Aw man!!" the cat person said going in circles, "And I thought the panther mother was my biggest worry, neow."

The boy finally hit a stone on the wall and there was a crack. The cat person yelped jumping back. A stone door flung open revealing a stair way going up. The Cat person stared in pure shock. She then kicked and punched the air happily saying, "Alright!! A way out."

"I will go on ahead," the fox said to the boy, "You stay here and help. We can not move her now. She is very ill."

The boy stared at him, then nodded, and closed the door after the fox. The cat person then hovered over Miko and said, "Little one…"

"What is her name?" questioned the boy.

"She honestly doesn't have one," she said, "Her mother never got the chance."

"…I see," the boy said softly. He then leaned down touching her face with his hand. She grimaced but did not wake up. The boy then looked at the little cat person.

"What, then, is your name?"

"Tajuu Chakram," the little cat said flying down by Miko's face. She then snuggled next to her saying, "Wake up soon little one…"

--------

"Get back here!!" roared Byakuya as Kumiko flipped away from him. The wolf then bounced at Byakuya barring its teeth. Byakuya sliced out at him and the wolf reeled back howling in pain. Kumiko then said, "Will you cut it out!!"

"No!!" Byakuya shouted, sending Sebonzakura at her. She then held her hand out whispering something. A circular shield appeared around her, blocking his attack. He glared at her as she emerged from Sebonzakura almost unscratched. She landed on a roof top and he landed on another one. They stared at each other for the longest of time before he said, "Why are you here?"

Kumiko stared at him with such impassive softness; you wouldn't think it was possible. She finally then said calmly, "To protect… someone important to me…"

Byakuya did not outwardly show it but he was surprised. Someone important…

Suddenly she disappeared. He blinked and then said angrily following, "Damn it!!"

"That's right," Kumiko whispered looking back a moment and then looked ahead again.

"Follow me."

---------

"The mix is almost ready," one of the shinigami said as Mayuri watch them. He nodded and made a note on his clipboard.

"Very good."

He moved on around the room where preparations were being made. He strode around all high and mighty, smirking evilly. There was then a low beeping from one of the machines.

"What is that?!" Mayuri snapped turning back the other way.

"I am checking sir," the man said typing something. A warning then showed up on the screen and the man pushed his chair back urgently shouting, "Bad news!! Someone broke into the barrier-!!"

"WHAT!!?" Mayuri shout infuriated, "WHO-?!"

But he never got to finish his sentence, for the wall to the left of them blew open, sending rubble everywhere. Many people jumped out of their seats and hide. Other were too shocked to move. Mayuri just stood there but not because he was shocked, rather it was because he was angry.

"Who… is there," Mayuri said coldly. Three figures came out of the dust and he said, "I should have guessed."

"Thank you Zaraki-Taichou," Unohana said and Kenpachi said, "Sure thing. Where's the kid, you slimy git."

"Not any of your business," Mayuri said and Unohana said, "Oh I beg to differ with you. It is very much my business, Kurotsuchi Mayuri!"

"Oh," Mayuri said evilly, "And why would that be?"

"Easy," Unohana said coolly, "That child belongs to the Royal family."

"What?!" Mayuri said repulsed.

"You really need to know where each one comes from," Unohana said coolly, "I was asked to assist the Princess of the Royal Family. The Princess was giving birth to her first born. She had a baby girl. Lately I checked into that child again. She was, like Kuchiki-Taichou's and many other noble clans children, kidnapped at not even one month."

"S-so!!" Mayuri said evilly, "Like I care who she is. I only care for RESULTS!!"

As Mayuri shouted this, He flung something at them which made a huge amount of smoke appear. By the time the smoke cleared, he was already gone.

"Damn it," growled Kenpachi, his eyes on fire (not literally), "He got away."

"Someone will catch up to him," Unohana said going over to Nemu and untying her. She then said, "I'm sorry about this, Nemu-san."

"It is fine," Nemu whispered getting up, "But we must hurry, that child is in one of the cells."

"I know, I feel her reiatsu," Unohana said turning and leading them to a door way. They hurried through the twisted halls and finally Unohana stopped in front of a cell door. She then turned to Nemu and said, "Please undo the door."

"Hai."

"Unohana," Kenpachi said as Nemu started, "You said you knew the kids mother."

"Yes, I did."

"What about her dad?" Kenpachi said, "And how come you've never said anything to the kid."

"Because," Unohana said softly, "Tell her of that man would bring nothing but harm to her…"

"… I see…" Kenpachi said, "Then I won't say anything then…"

"I got it," Nemu finally said, stepping aside as the door opened to reveal a boy sitting by a mat. He looked over and stood up as Tajuu said, "People!"

Unohana walked in cautiously and stopped when fully in the room. Kenpachi followed her and she said to the rigid boy, "Please do not be afraid, we are not your enemies."

"You're… Unohana Retsu…" the boy said softly but firmly, "And Zaraki Kenpachi."

"I see you know us, but who are you?" Kenpachi said as the boy looked them over. Once he was satisfied that they meant no harm, he smiled and said:

"Shihouin Shoichi."

Tairei9: And I end it here. So we finally kind of know of Miko. But what will happen now? Reviewth please.


	27. Chapter 27

Kon: Tairei9 does not own bleach and never will and gives full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Sigh… I'm bored…. AGAIN.

Renji: Why are you so bored?

Tairei9: Cause I am… 'sigh'

Renji: So you made the kid forget everything she tried so hard to remember….

Tairei9: Read Chapter 27 and you'll find out stuff…

Everyone: YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN IT YET!!!!

Tairei9:… really? Oh… yeah. That's right. Well anyway. Onward.

Chapter 27.

"Damn it!!" Byakuya snarled as Meikyuu disappeared entirely. He stopped on top of the building and looked around, trying to feel for her reiatsu. When he didn't, he sheathed his zanpakutou fuming. He was about to head off to the twelfth division when he heard, "KUCHIKI-TAICHOU!!"

"Hm?" He looked down to see a familiar clumsy shinigami, "You're… Hanatarou…"

Hanatarou stood bellow him, panting heavily. He was bent over from running so fast. He then looked up and said in sections, "Unohana-Taichou- ahahah- found Miko- in the-they in the Fourth Division- wait!!"

But he was gone already. Hanatarou groaned and said, "Oh no, I didn't get to tell him the bad news!!"

"Bad news…," Kumiko whispered from one of the surrounding buildings. The wolf then said watching Hanatarou run out of sight saying, "Do you want me to go investigate?"

"No," Kumiko said slumping down on the wall, "I need you here. I'll send… her…"

A shadow appeared at Kumiko's neck and it flew out the window at the speed of light. The wolf sat right next to Kumiko, nudging her gently with his snout. She gently stroked his head and sighed. This was not turning out so well.

She was going to personally made sure Kichirou never saw the light of day again.

---

Miko screamed and wailed as the Fourth division members tried to get her to lay down in the bed. She kicked one in the stomach and the other in the face. Her reiatsu was rising as she cried, running over to the corner of the room stomping her foot frustrated. Isane rubbed her leg saying desperately, "Miko, please listen, it's us!!"

Miko didn't listen however, for she had no idea what and who she was talking about. She sat in the corner and sobbed, her reiatsu still going up. Everyone except Isane fell to their knees. Isane tried to get over to her but the reiatsu was slowly making her breathing heavy.

"Miko please," begged Isane but to no avail.

Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal Byakuya came running in and Unohana was hurrying after him. Byakuya's expression was incensed. Unohana's face was actually worried.

"What is going on here?" Byakuya snapped his reiatsu spiking, which normal meant 'tell me what I need to know and don't lie or else.'

"Kuchiki-Taichou!" Isane gasped, "We were trying to get her to calm down so we could run some tests but-."

Suddenly, the pressuring reiatsu dissipated and Byakuya felt something hugging his leg. He looked down to see the little girl hugging his leg. He then bent down saying, "Miko, calm down."

She stared up at him like he had ten heads a slowly backed away. She accidentally tripped and fell behind first. She didn't cry but continued until she hit the bedpost. Byakuya stared at her as Unohana said, "As I was trying to tell you before, it appears she has lost her memories."

"Nani?" Byakuya said finally after a long stretch of silence.

"She doesn't seem to remember any of us," Unohana said softly, "But, she did seem to like you even though she doesn't remember her name…"

"… Miko…" Byakuya attempted to get the child to react in someway. She gave him an analyzing baffled look and he sighed. He then tried something different…

"Little one, come here…"

This time she responded quite excitedly. She hurried over to him and stopped right in front of him. He carefully went to pick her up and she threw her arms around his neck giggling. He sighed, somewhat relieved. There was noise and Hisana came in with Daisuke in her arms.

"Mi mi!!" Daisuke said reaching out to Miko. Miko looked at them curiously as Hisana said in a weak but happy tone, "Miko-chan!! Thank God you're alright!!"

Miko shrunk back trying to hide her self behind Byakuya, looking at Hisana lost. Hisana stared at Miko confused and Hisana went forward saying, "Miko…?"

Unohana stopped her and kindly told her the circumstances. Hisana then sat down with Daisuke still in her arms and said, "No…oh please no…"

Miko then pulled on Byakuya's scarf and pointed at the floor. He then said, "You want to go down?"

She nodded and he set her down. She hurried over to Hisana cautiously and Hisana reached out for her say, "Oh Miko…"

Miko backed away and Hisana said desperately, "Oh please, little one come-!"

Miko didn't even let her finish for the minute she said little one, she happily hurried towards her, allowing to be held. Hisana looked confused as Byakuya said, "She seems to respond well to 'little one'…"

When Byakuya said, "Little one." Miko turned to look at him, eagerly. He gently patted her head and she giggled, hiding her face in Hisana's haori. Hisana smiled weakly, stroking her hair.

"I do not think her loss of memory is permanent."

"Nani?" Byakuya asked as Unohana walked up to them.

"When I found her in the cell with that boy, she woke up saying, "head is fuzzy…"

"What does that mean?" Hisana asked.

"It means the memories are still there, just very fuzzy," Unohana said gently.

"Excuse me!"

They turned around to see one of Yamamoto's messengers kneeling behind them. He then said in a loud informative voice that made Miko whimper, "Yamamoto So-Taichou has issued an order to Kuchiki Byakuya Taichou to take his wife and child down to the real world with the child going by the name of Miko temporarily and the boy Shihouin Shoichi until further direction is given."

"Nani?!" Hisana said gasping. Byakuya looked surprised. Shihouin Shoichi? No… not possible… it can not be _her_ child.

"You are to leave immediately."

"We understand, you all may leave now." Unohana said ushering everyone out. She then shut the door a little bit behind them all and sighed.

"I was afraid of this." Unohana said. They looked at her concerned and Hisana asked, "Unohana-Taichou, what is going on?"

"We shall inform you of everything when Ukitake Taichou gets here," Unohana said leaving the room. Miko looked about and spotted something sitting on a table. She gasped, disappeared and reappeared by it in an instance saying, "Chess!!!"

"Chess…" Byakuya said slowly watching the child set the empty chess board happily.

"Yes," Hisana said, "She used to play chess with everyone at the mansion."

"Really?" Byakuya said intrigued, "Then if she is able to remember that, then what Unohana said must be true."

"It seems that way," Hisana said softly watching Miko a little sadly. Daisuke grabbed his feet and babbled away totally oblivious of the current situation. Miko finished setting the board and clapped her hands happily. She then turned to Byakuya and said, "Play."

"Play?" Byakuya said slightly amused. She nodded and pointed at the seat across from her. He smirked briefly and said, "Alright."

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana started as he sat down, "I should warn you, she-."

Daisuke squealed and buried his face into Hisana's kimono. She sighed and said, "You silly boy."

Five minutes later.

"Check Mate! Check Mate!!" Miko clapped, jumping off the chair and leaving a stunned Byakuya. He stared at the game and said, "How…?"

"I tried to warn you," Hisana said, "She wins EVERY GAME."

"Hello everyone!" Ukitake said coming in with Unohana. Miko stopped running around and stared up at him wide eyed. She then ran over to Byakuya and clung to his legs. Ukitake sighed sadly and said, "She really doesn't remember…"

"Call her little one and she'll be your best friend again," Byakuya said still staring at the board. Ukitake looked thoughtful and said, "Little one com-ak!"

She pounced into him giggling continuously and he chuckled saying, "Would you look at that?"

"Please sign these papers," Unohana said handing them a small packet of paper.

Byakuya finally got up and took them looking them over.

"These are the adoption papers," Byakuya said staring, "With grandfather's signature!"

"But how?" Hisana said, "We needed to find a birth certificate-!"

"Not necessary," Unohana said softly, "I took a blood sample and I found out her parentage."

"Who then?" Hisana asked hopefully but Unohana Taichou shook her head saying, "It is a family that will never accept her and a father that I personally think is out of his mind with rage."

"Oh…" Hisana said softly and Unohana said, "I would also like to introduce someone who will be going down with you to be little one's nanny."

Miko's head perked up and in a flash was over by Unohana. She pulled on Unohana's pant leg and pointed to herself. Unohana looked down and said gently, "That's right, you are going to have a nanny."

"Isn't that for us to decide?" Byakuya asked and Ukitake came in to the conversation, "It was the one of two conditions of adoption set by the family."

"And the other condition?" Hisana asked hesitatively.

"It is before I give you the birth certificate to fill out, you must promise to love this child, no matter what her parentage is," Unohana said softly.

Hisana looked up at Byakuya, who nodded down at her. She then looked back at Unohana and said, "We promise."

"Good!" Unohana said handing them the brush, "And also another thing…"

"This birth certificate has no name," Byakuya said as they looked at it.

"Yes, apparently the child has no name," Unohana said, "That was left up for you to decide."

"Oh," Hisana said, "Well why not just name her what we call her now?"

"You've scene what happens when you call her that right?" Unohana said kindly, "If by some chance her memory loss is permanent you want something she'll respond happily to."

While she said this, Miko wandered around the room staring at everything. She then looked out the window and then pointed at the tree screeching, "TREE!! TREE!! TREE!! TREE!!!"

Hisana stared at her and giggled. Ukitake looked out the window and noticed a dark mass flash across the scene momentarily. He then excused himself, saying that there was something he needed to check on. Byakuya stared at her interested, and then he said, "I have a name that will fit her perfectly…"

Tairei: I LEAVE IT THERE!! Evil me I know but yeah!! So what do you all think her name will be? Review!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Kon: Tairei9 does not own bleach and never will and gives full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Sigh… I'm bored….-

Renji: We know, we know, AGAIN!

Tairei9: MEANIE!! 'walks away angrily.'

Renji: Hey wait!! Dang it!! You need to tell them the name!! Arg!!

Chapter 28.

"Miki!! Come back!!"

Miko, who now has finally been named Miki, stared at the deep fluffy white stuff on the ground. She stood just out side on the shoveled walk way just in a long sleeved yellow shirt, purple scarf, pants, and socks. She shivered rubbing her arms. But she wanted to find out what the white stuff was. She reached her bare hand out and touched it. She suddenly pulled back and squealed. She then felt someone reached out and grab her.

"No Miki!" Hisana said bring her back inside. Miki had wrapped her arms around her neck snuggling into the warmth of Hisana's jacket. Hisana sighed and said in her ear, "You could have one too if you stay still long enough!"

Hisana set her down and picked up the coat that had been discarded on the floor by Miki when she couldn't figure out how to put it on. Hisana then said with a small sigh, "Hold out your arms."

Miki pushed her arms out in front of her like on would to push someone away. Hisana said, "No Miki, like the letter T. See?"

Hisana demonstrated with her arms and Miki stared at her with big eyes. Then she grinned and held out her arms, spinning.

"T, T, T, T, T!!" sang Miki and Hisana smiled strangely. She then maneuvered the coat onto Miki's ever moving body.

"Yes, yes, T, T," Hisana said managing to make Miki stay still so she could zipper it up. She then pulled mittens out of her pocket and put them on the little girl's hands.  
They were down in the real world, just as the Sotaichou had ordered them to be. They had named her Mikiko (beautiful tree child) but called her Miki because she seemed to like it. They realized that Miki no longer had the total capability of speaking in full sentences. She was also often off in her own little world which was both cute and a disadvantage when trying to get her to do stuff. But then again…

"Kaa-chan!!"

There was definitely some good things about this.

"What Miki?" cooed Hisana to the little girl. Miki pointed out side the Urahara shop and said, "That?"

"Hm?" Hisana said looking out behind her and said, "Oh that is snow, Miki."

"Sn-Snow," Miki said slowly and then clapped her mitten covered hands saying, "Snow, snow, snow!!!"

"Hisana I found the hat!"

A woman with brown hair came in dressed in winter clothes and holding Daisuke. She had a knit hat in her gloved hand and said, "It took a while, but I found it. Why it was in Urahara's bathroom I'll never know."

"Thank you Ran," Hisana said gratefully taking the hat. Shoichi came out also dressed in real world clothes. Miki perked up and said, "Shoi! Shoi!!"

"Hello Miki," he said crouching down as she ran over to him. She jumped up into his arms and he lifted her up as he stood up. Hisana took this opportunity to put her hat on and Miki giggled obsessively.

"Alright we are all set," Hisana said taking Daisuke from Ran, "Now we are just waiting for Byakuya-sama to finish informing everyone of the situation in Soul Society."

"Situation?" Ran asked.

"Yes," Hisana said, "Not only do they have to deal with an insane captain, they are dealing with some strange ryoka that we are not sure where they from. Byakuya-sama said one of the names of them was Meikyuu…"

Ran shifted slightly and said, "I see…"

"So," Orihime said who was sitting in the other room with everyone else, "She doesn't remember anything?"

"Not at the present time," Byakuya said impassively, "Whether her memories will return we are not sure."

"How horrible," Rukia said and Ichigo stared down at the table. Yoruichi had her arms crossed and was glaring at Byakuya. Urahara had to make her shut up three times already. She then snapped, "Why did this happe-?!"

"Don't even go there," growled believe it or not Ichigo.

"What was that?" growled Yoruichi.

"You heard me," snapped Ichigo, "No one wants to hear it."

"Why you-!!" Yoruichi growled but was silenced when Urahara said warningly, "Yoruichi!"

"Tou-san!!"

The door slide open to reveal Miki followed by Shoichi. He stared at Yoruichi, who looked away uncomfortably and bitter. He looked down cased and said, "Everyone's ready…"

"Thank you Shoichi," Byakuya said coolly and walked over, picking Miki up. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he left waving her little gloved hand.

---------

"You won't get away!!"

"Geez," the older man said as he and Kumiko made a break into the forest with their group, "You would think we tried to murder someone."

"Well when you call a lieutenant a slow sloppy fighter what do you expect!!!" Kumiko said in a tight voice. The man snorted and said, "Not my fault he has a short fuse…."

"Yeah sure it's not," Kumiko said rolling her eyes. Then she got more serious and said, "Get ready."

"Hai," he said, and then shouted, "Everyone, steer off left!!!"

"HAI!!!" They all disappeared and the shinigami group went off in different directions. Kumiko appeared in a clearing by a deep river near a cliff wall. There wasn't much bank to walk on, but that was alright. She looked down to see rocks and broken tree branches.

"How nostalgic," Kumiko whispered walking on top of the waters surface until she was in the middle of the river. Then she heard:

"STOP!!"

She looked back to see a man with long white hair standing there on what was left of the bank panting. She gave a coy smile and said, "Why, why, if it isn't Ukitake Taichou…"

"Yo-You-," he stammered at first and then said, "Who are you?!"

"My, my," Kumiko cooed callously, "Don't you remember me? I am the child…you couldn't save."

He froze; every inch of him was horrified. He stared at her and said, "Wh-Wha-What did you-?"

Kumiko then closed her eyes, allowing her body to sink into the unfathomable cold river. She sunk low into the depths until her feet touch the bottom. A strange glowing multicolored symbol appeared beneath her feet. Slowly a similar colored portal appeared beneath her feet. A light appeared around a blue crystal closed flower, much like the one Miko once had. It opened and turned into a figure of what was the strange outline of a woman. The seeming woman gently grabbed Kumiko and pulled her down in the portal it closing swiftly behind them.

Ukitake saw her fall and he immediately went forward saying, "He-Hey!!"

"Don't."

An elderly hand reached out and grabbed him, stopping him from pursuing. He looked back wildly to see Ginrei standing there. Ukitake then said, "Ginrei-sama! How in the world-?"

"I still have some strength in me," Ginrei said looking around, "So… this is the same place…?"

"It is," Ukitake said looking down cased, "The very same."

"Hm," Ginrei said pondering, "It seems my Granddaughter may not be dead after all."

High up in the tree's Lolly and Jun stared down at them.

"Geez," Lolly said, "The old geezer was smarter than we thought."

"That makes things go a little too fast," Jun said seriously. She took out a device and pressed the button. Nothing happened at first but then a dark red, orange, and black portal appeared.

"Come on," Jun said to her friend, "And be nice! You need to be respectful of your elders."

Lolly stuck her tongue out at her and Jun smacked her upside the head. Jun then grabbed her friend by the collar and dragged her through the portal. Lolly began to protest but it went unheard by anyone for Jun pushed her in. The portal closed behind them silently, leaving everything as it was.

-----

"No!!" protested Miki as Byakuya tried to get her to sit in her car seat. She squirmed in his arms as he attempted to get her in. Daisuke was looking at her curiously from his own car seat and Hisana, who was sitting in the passenger seat in the front.

"Miki, baby, calm down. It's just until we get to the house!" Hisana said but Miki paid her no heed. She sighed and watched for a bit while Byakuya desperately tried to get her in. She then looked at Urahara and asked, "Did she always do this?"

"Yep," Urahara said, "We could never get her in, that's how much she hates them. She likes to walk so we walk everywhere."

"Well she is not walking now," Byakuya said as she squirmed, "The house is too far away!!"

"Here let me try something," Ichigo said suddenly walking forward with a bag, "I figured this might happen."

"Do you have a way so she'll sit still?" Hisana asked as finally Byakuya put her down. She backed away from Byakuya and Ichigo knelt down saying, "Miki-chan, come here."

She looked at Ichigo curiously and walked over saying, "Ichi? Bag?"

"Yes," Ichigo said opening it and pulling out a rubix's cube. He then showed her saying, "See? You can move it so you have all the same colors in a row."

Miki's eyes sparkled with delight and he put it back in the bag. He gave it to her and said, "Here you go."

Miki took it excitedly and opened it to see many rubix's cubes but not all were cube. Some were pyramids, balls. Some were bigger some were smaller. She took one out and put the bag down. She started on it quietly, moving it around. Byakuya then gently picked her up and strapped her in her car seat. Ran picked up the bag and got in the back with the two tots. Byakuya closed the door and brushed off his jacket saying a brief thank you. Ichigo nodded and said to Rukia, "I have to head off."

"Where are you going?" Rukia called after him as he walked away. He looked back calling over his shoulder, "I have to go pick up Yuzu and Karin."

"Yuzu? Karin?" Byakuya asked confused.

"His younger sisters," Rukia said sighing, "They were over at a friend's house last night."

"I see," Byakuya stated, "We are leaving now."

"Yep," Rukia said, "I have to go find and KILL Renji so I'll see you later."

"…And why is she going to kill my lieutenant?" Byakuya murmured getting around to the drivers side. He got in and glanced back to see Miki fiddling with the block. He started the car and soon they were on their way. Daisuke was staring at Miki with interest as she played with the block. Miki then held it out to Ran saying, "Done!"

"Done?" Ran said taking the completed rubix's cube. Miki then looked around fearfully and said, "Out!!"

"Not yet Miki," Byakuya said firmly. Miki whimpered, her eyes getting watery and quickly Ran pulled and rubix's pyramid from the bag giving it to her. Miki took it, wiped her eyes and set to work. Hisana sighed in relief and leaned further back on her seat. By the time they pulled up to a large piece of property with a nice looking house, Miki finished five rubix's puzzles. Hisana unbuckled Miki and she immediately hopped out running a little distance before picking up some snow in her gloved hand. Hisana cuddled Daisuke as he laughed, burying his face in his mothers jacket. Byakuya locked up the car as Ran shut the door and headed towards the house.

"Miki-chan," Ran said in her friendly voice, "It's time to go inside."

Miki looked up at her dropping the snow and then looked at the house. Her face grew excited and pulled Ran's hand gasping in delight. They walked together to the house, not to far behind the rest. Byakuya fiddled with the keys and unlocked the door. He opened it to reveal the inside. They hurried in out of the cold and Miki looked around her eyes filled with wonder, her mouth agape. Ran took this opportunity to take off her jacket, gloves, and boots. Miki looked back at them all to see them taking off their winter coats. Miki copied them, sitting down to take off her wet boots. She peeled off her jacket, hat, mittens, and scarf. She then wanders around the living area in wonder. Ran chuckled and picked up the discarded clothes and hung them up. Hisana handed a now outdoor winter clothes free Daisuke to his father so she could get the wet outdoor clothes off. Byakuya went into the living room sat down on the couch and watched Miki get on the floor and crawl. Daisuke examined the buttons on his father's shirt sleeve however, finding the little round objects interesting. Miki went under the table and found that since the table cloth was long, she could hide. She laid on her back curling herself up in a ball.

"Where is Miki?" asked Hisana straightening out her pink sweater. Byakuya pointed lazily to the table and Hisana stared for a moment. She then smiled a little, getting down on her knee's. Quickly but carefully she grabbed Miki's feet and pulled her out. Miki squealed and Hisana tickled her saying, "Silly girl, what were you doing under there?"

"Sneaky!!!" Miki laughed as her mother tickled her. Hisana then picked Miki up saying, "Let's go take a look at your room shall we?"

Miki nodded giggling. Hisana then looked over at Ran saying, "I'll show you where your room is too."

"Alright," Ran said following her up the stairs. Byakuya watched them go up and Daisuke grabbed Byakuya's shirt standing up on his legs saying, "Upba da da cu."

"You want up?" Byakuya asked and Daisuke looked at him indignantly.

"Alright, alright," Byakuya murmured lifting his son as they go up. He also went up the stairs to see what Hisana was doing.

"Here is your room Ran-chan," Hisana said opening a door to reveal a peach room with white curtains and a double bed with a darker peach and yellow comforter. It also had orange, yellow, and peach throw pillows over the white ones. Ran went in to see all her stuff in there already.

"Pretty…" Miki said staring around the room in awe. Hisana said, "Just wait till you see your room."

"My room?" Miki said as Hisana went down the hall to the next door. Miki quickly hurried over and Hisana opened the door. Miki gasped and looked around. The walls were light blue with white trimming. There was a rather large window with a seat that had a light jade green cushion. There were stuffed animals on the window and very light green-blue plaid curtains. The floor had a cream colored rug and the bed was single but hand a fluffy green comforter. There were no throw pillows but she had two white ones with green blue plaid trimming. There was a desk, book shelf, a comfy chair, toy chest, and a closet. Miki gasped and looked up at Hisana asking excitedly, "Mine?!"

"Yes yours silly!" Hisana said nodding and Miki dashed into the room thoroughly examining everything. Byakuya walked in with Daisuke leaning on him sleepy like. Hisana looked up at him smiling.

"Does she like it?"

"What do you think?" Hisana joked as Miki climbed up on the bed and buried her face into the pillow. Miki then turned so she was lying on her side, closing her eyes. Soon, Hisana and Byakuya felt slightly warmer air hit them. Hisana looked back and smiled. She walked over and pulled the blankets back from underneath Miki's small sleeping body. She then put them up to Miki's chin, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Byakuya had notice Daisuke had fallen asleep and left to put him in his crib. But not before hearing Hisana say:

"Sweet dreams sweetie…"

Tairei9: I think that's a good place to leave it off. Yep, I do certainly think so. I figured enough drama adventure suspense for now but had to add the Kumiko bit in there since I didn't do it last chapter. I won't update this for a while case I have alot of others to update so yeahh, Well anyway. Review everyone! Reviews make me happy. Well so does cookies but I can't eat that now so REVIEW!!


	29. Chapter 29

Kon: Tairei9 does not own bleach and never will and gives full credit to the creators. Sigh, will she ever give me something else to do-

Tairei9: Guess what People!!!

Renji:Wh-What?!

Kon: What is it?!!

Tairei9:…oh wait that's not this chapter. Darn it.

Renji: Not this chapter? What were you looking forward to?

Tairei9: Something that I won't tell you.

Chapter 29

Miki opened her eyes staring up at the ceiling of her room. She blinked and then stared around. She then got down off her bed and hurried over to the door. Sneaky-like, she opened the door. She looked both ways and then went crept out of the room. But someone caught her, swooping her up. Miki squeaked as Ran took her back into her bedroom.

"Ran-chan," Miki pouting as Ran shut the door. Ran shook her head saying, "No Miki-chan, it is time for sleeping."

"Bu-bu-," Miki said as Ran-chan laid her down on the bed. Ran shook her head and said, "No, it is sleepy time."

She tucked Miki in under the covers as Miki's lip trembled. She sniffed and Ran gently cooed, "Oh what's that matter Miki-chan?"

"W-Window," Miki whimpered and Ran looked over to the window. She got up and looked out. Nothing. Ran shut the shade and said, "There, nothing to look in."

"Bu-Bu," stammered Miki tears welling up in her eyes. Ran walked over and Miki immediately attached herself to her. Ran looked down confused for a moment but then said softly, "Shush, little one, nothing's coming to get you."

Ran stroked her hair and someone said, "What's the matter?"

Ran looked over at the door way and saw Hisana standing there with a bathrobe on. Ran then said, "She woke up. She seemed to be afraid of something coming in through the window…"

"Aw," Hisana said coming over immediately to the bed, scooping Miki up. Miki immediately put her arms around Hisana's neck. Hisana then walked out saying, "You can come sleep with us tonight, okay?"

"Mhm," Miki agreed, still sniffling. Hisana walked down the hall and entered a room where Byakuya was sitting up. He looked over and said, "What was the matter?"

"She was afraid something would come in through her window," Hisana said sitting on the bed. She set Miki down between them and Byakuya gently said, "Silly girl, nothing will come in. We have a shield surround the house."

"Bu-bu," Miki stammered, giving the covered window a fearful look. Byakuya and Hisana laid down with her in the middle. Byakuya then said, "We're here, so you have nothing to worry about."

Miki stared at them and then pulled them closer saying, "Squishy."

"Squishy?" Hisana said with a strange smile, "You want us to squish you?"

"Squishy!!" Miki insisted and Byakuya said, "Very well…"

Byakuya and Hisana did go closer, but not enough to where they would harm her. Miki giggled as they each kissed her cheeks. Byakuya then whispered gently rubbing her cheek, "Sleep now, Miki."

He said this several times as she relaxed and fell back asleep. Hisana then laughed softly saying, "Never dull never boring."

"Of course not," Byakuya said softly, leaning over kissing her briefly.

"Good night, Hisana."

"Good night Byakuya-sama," Hisana said yawning, pressing the side of her face into the pillow. She too fell asleep, smiling.

-----

She walked along the hall alone, her hands behind her back. She had an empty look about her face and she seemed to be in deep thought. Her green hair was down as usual and her kantana by her side. She then sighed saying, "How quiet…"

"It is."

"Ah!" She said jumping and turning around, "Aizen-sama!!"

"Good Evening, Neliel," He said with that mysterious smirk. He was alone, which was strange to others. She went to bow but he held his hand up saying, "Don't."

"Bu-!" She started but she looked at him to see a look of melancholy in his eyes. She then smiled weakly and nodded. Relief came into his eyes and he said, "Walk with me."

"Of course," she said as they walked down the hall and he stopped in front of a large window. He stared out of the window and she said, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," He said calmly, "I'm just reminiscing…Come let us have tea."

"Yes," she said following him down the hall. No one was there either.

"I wonder where everyone is." Neliel asked, looking around.

"Stark is doing something for me in the real world. Everyone else is in their quarters," Aizen said, opening the door revealing a room with a table filled with tea things. He walked over to the table as she looked around. She noticed some pictures on the nightstand and saw a cute little picture in the middle.

"What a cute pair," She said smiling, "Who are they?"

"A pair from a happier time," Aizen said, not looking at her. He finished pouring the tea and turned around. He then added giving her the cup, "A much happier time."

"Oh," she said smiling. She didn't press any further, not wanting to upset him. She took a sip as Aizen stared at the picture. He then glanced at her whose eyes were closed. He closed his smirking and sipped his own tea.

---------

"MIKI!!!"

Miki shrieked with laughter as she ran from Hisana, holding a stuffed fox in her arms. Hisana had her sleeves rolled up and she said, "Miki!! You NEED to take a bath!!"

"Nevwer!!!" Miki said running into the living room, only to be caught.

"No you don't," Byakuya said as she giggled ferocious and kicked her legs.

"Yes!!" Miki said persistently as he took her into the bathroom. He put her down as Hisana came in panting slightly.

"She sure is a fast little one," Hisana said shutting the door quickly. Byakuya gently scolded her saying, "When your mother tells you to come take a bath you DON'T run away."

Seeing that his face was no longer happy, her shoulders drooped and she pouted. She looked down and kicked her foot a little. He sighed and said, "Now be a good girl and take your bath."

She nodded while looking down. Byakuya then got up and left the bathroom making sure to shut the door. Hisana looked from the door to the pouting little girl. She sighed and gently hugged the little girl saying, "Come on baby, lets get you washed up."

"Mad," she sniffed and Hisana said gently, "No he's not mad."

"Is too," she whimpered and Hisana kissed her cheek whispering, "Is not. Now do you want to play with the ducks in the bathtub?"

"…Yeah," she said looking up at Hisana with those wide beautiful eyes. Hisana laughed and kissed her forehead. She then said, "Come on get undressed and into the tub while I go get the duckies."

"Kay!!" Miki said smiling.

Somewhere else in town.

"So at the third new moon," Yoruichi said, "You and Ran Tao will take her back to Higure?"

"Yes," Ichigo said letting out a long exhale.

"You do realize you may not be able to come back for years," Urahara said waving his fan slowly, "Or not ever."

"…I know," Ichigo said exhaling, "But it's for her safety. Everyone's safety!"

"We know," Yoruichi said and Shoichi said, "Worse comes to worse, you may have to cross the desert."

"I know," Ichigo said, "That changes nothing."

"Alright," Urahara said heavily, "Does your family know?"

"Yes," Ichigo said, "They do."

"Alright," Shoichi said, "Ichiro is reporting back to Lord Kichirou now."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, "Did you tell Ichiro to tell him that any more arrancar-."

"Yes I did," Shoichi said, "Really, that wasn't very smart of him."

"Not really," Yoruichi said agreeing. Shoichi looked up at her hopefully but she looked away, making his face fall. He looked aside and whispered, "Excuse me."

He abruptly left and Urahara then sighed irritated, "You could be nicer to him Yoruichi."

"I know, I know," moaned Yoruichi, "But he's just so-so innocent looking. It's scary."

"Compared to us shinigami yes," Urahara said, "But that shouldn't stop you from being motherly to him."

"It's just that," Yoruichi said, "I feel like-."

"Like you did when we got Miko-I mean Miki," Urahara said, "And I'm gonna tell you what I said then. Get over it!"

-------

Miki stared at the little boy with wide curious eyes. He was sleeping, holding a toy puppy in one hand and the other one free. He had a binkie in his mouth and a blanket. She didn't know why she found him so interesting but she did. He was small; his black hair slightly messed up from sleeping. She was too busy staring to notice Byakuya stoop down next to her and whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Watching," she said and Byakuya scooped her up causing to squeak a little bit. He then shushed her, causing her to giggle into his shirt. He left the room and she turned her head resting her cheek on him. He went into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. He laid her down and said, "Now, it's time for your nap."

She stared at him for a minute and then crossed her arms and pouted cutely, stubbornly saying, "No nap."

"Yes nap," He said lying down next to her, "Little girls and boys need their naps."

"Not tired," She protested weakly, rubbing her eyes. He smiled knowingly and said, "Oh yes you are."

She shook her head slowly and then looked up at him, pouting. When he did not give in, she then said, "Blanket."

"Blanket?" he questioned and then knew what she was talking about. She had a green soft thick blanket that she loved and he said sighing, "Where is it?"

"You," she said turning towards him and pointed at it. He was lying on it. He got up some and allowed her to pull it out from underneath him. She did and snuggled into it, having it cocoon around her. He chuckled and kissed her forehead whispering, "Sleep now, Miki."

"…Stay?" She asked yawning. He nodded and allowed her to snuggled into him. She then did, closing her eyes. He smiled a little and rubbed the top of her head. By the lulling silence, he too fell asleep.

When he was breathing deep, Miki's eyes snapped open. She then managed to untangle herself from the bed and threw the blanket over him gently. She then hurried over quietly to where her stuffed fox was and grabbed him, hugging him like crazy. She then walked over to her shelf and pulled out a book. She then sat on her big cushiony chair, reading it with the fox on her lap. Smiling she tried to pronounce the first word.

"Ta-Tajuu," Miki slowly looking at the drawing of a little cat person. She then flipped the page and stared at a picture of her in Hisana's arms. She then read, "Hi-Hisana…"

She turned the page to see a black hair tot in the arms of a beautiful brown haired woman. Beside her was an orange haired boy, no older than nine.

"I-Ich-Ichigu-Ichigo," Miki said slowly, and then said, "Ma-Masake-Masaki…"

"You sneaky little girl."

"Ak!" Miki said as she felt herself being lifted up, being cradled like a baby would. She stared up to see Byakuya, his hair slightly disheveled. She clung to her fox, giggling into it.

"Now," he said laying her down on the bed, "It is time for you to go to sleep."

"Ma-Masaki?" She asked a little confused. Byakuya stared at her trying to comprehend what she was asking. Finally, he concluded that she was trying to remember who she was.

"I don't know who Masaki is," Byakuya said gently stroking her hair. She stared at him and then asked yawning, "Find?"

"Yes," he said after a while, stroking her hair, "I will try to find out."

She seemed satisfied and this time, she actually fell asleep with her little fox in her arms. He put the blanket over her and kissed her little cheek whispering, "Sleep well, Mikiko."

------

Tairei9: AWWWW!! The mushy cutesy stuff between them is finally here!!! So lalala, Next up will be Ichigo Rukia babysitting. Review please!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Kon: Tairei9 does not own bleach and never will and gives full credit to the creators. Sigh, will she ever give me something else to do-

Tairei9: Guess what People!!!

Renji: Wh-What?!

Kon: What is it?!!

Tairei9:…

Renji: Oh come on!! Don't tell me it's not this chapter!!

Tairei9: I… don't remember…

Chapter Thirty.

"Neliel-sama, where are you going?" one of the servants asked as a gate opened up. She looked back and said simply, "To the real world."

"You mustn't!!" the servant said horrified, "Aizen-sama said not to leave Las Noches!!"

"There is something I must do," she said softly. She hurried through the gate and it snapped shut before the servant could do anything about it. The servant moaned and hurried off to find Aizen.

------

"Here is the number for the phone Rukia," Hisana said handing her the slip of paper. She was wearing a dark blue dress and a long petty coat over it. Her hair was down and she had a bag in on hand. Byakuya stood by her in a suit, silent. Rukia took the paper, holding Daisuke in her arms. He babbled, holding his toy, chewing on its ear. Miki was standing between the two sisters, holding a bag. She looked back and forth, a little confused on what was happening. Hisana then kissed her son's cheek and he laughed lightly, burying his face into his toy. Miki looked up at her as she turned towards her and bent down. She kissed Miki's forehead and said, "We'll be back later, Miki. Alright?"

"Ran?" Miki said confused. Hisana shook her head saying, "She had a meeting."

"Oh," Miki said as Byakuya also bent down and kissed her cheek saying, "Be good, Miki."

"But…," Miki said as they both got up and walked towards the door. She followed confused saying, "Leave?"

"Yes, Miki we have somewhere to go," Hisana said looking back at her. Miki's eyes were wide and she whimpered. Hisana felt a pang of guilt, but knew Miki shouldn't come to this meeting.

"The meeting could take quite some time, so I don't know exactly what time we'll be back. But sometime tomorrow afternoon would be the estimated time."

"That's fine," Rukia said bouncing Daisuke slightly. Miki shook her head and said, "No kay…"

"Aw, baby, we will be back as soon as we can," Hisana said gently kissing her forehead again, "Then we can go home and play, alright?"

"No, play now!!" Miki protested, dropping the bag on the floor. But Byakuya shook his head and they left the almost empty Kurosaki home. Miki ran to look out the window, whimpering. She pressed her little nose against it and stared as they got in the car and drove away. Miki then sat down, looking down at the floor sniffling. There were footsteps coming down the stairs and Ichigo appeared, all dressed for winter.

"Did they leave?"

"Yes they did," Rukia said looking at him and then frowning, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go pick Yuzu up," Ichigo said pulling on his boots. Rukia then said a little irritated, "Well take Mikiko with you, she could use the distraction."

"Fine," he mumbled, and then looked at Miki saying, "Wanna come with me?"

Miko looked up sniffing, "Ichi, where go?"

"To the ballet school," Ichigo said, looking down at her smiling. She wiped her eyes and nodded. He then said, "Alright lets get your jacket on."

Ichigo dressed her for the outdoor weather as Rukia to Daisuke upstairs. Ichigo put her hat on her head and said, "Good, let's go!"

"Yay!! Ballet! Ballet!!" Miki said as they left the house. She twirled on the sidewalk as they walked down the wintry streets. Ichigo watched her carefully and she finally stopped twirling saying, "Fun, fun, fun!!"

"Yes, it's fun for some people," Ichigo said she hopped down the street, even though with her tiny legs she didn't get very far away from him. Miki was looking around at everything. She happily clapped her hands and babbled nonstop. Ichigo sighed and said, "Geez and just when I thought you couldn't get any more care free…"

She paid no heed to his words and talked to herself and soon they got to an intersection. He scooped her up and she squeaked, looking surprised. She looked at him and said, "Why up?"

"We are crossing the street," Ichigo explained, "It's easier and safer this way."

They waited for the cars to stop before finally crossing the road. Miki looked at the cars curiously, seeing people inside. She waved and one man actually waved back with a smile. Miki then buried her face into Ichigo's jacket giggling. Ichigo glanced down at her saying, "Now what are you giggling about?"

He reached the other side but didn't bother to put her back down. She had wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and rested her head below his chin. He rubbed her back gently as she murmured, "Otou-san come back?"

"Yes, yes he'll come back soon," Ichigo said, "He and your mom had to go to a grown up meeting."

"Why?"

"Because," he said a little hesitant at first, "Because he had to meet with some people on business."

"Why Kaa-chan go?"

"Because she was need this time," he explained gently and Miki pouted making a sad soft noise. He continued to rub her back whispering comforts to her. He then said a little louder, "Here it is."

Miki looked up at him and then looked around. A small building with a big window stood to the right of them and she could see distinctly people dancing. Her face lit up and then pointed to the building kicking her legs. He sighed and put her down, allowing her to run to the door. He followed and soon was in the warmth of the studio. Miki's eyes were wide and sparkling with amazement.

The class was still in session, the students standing in position as the teacher said, "Ready?"

"Hai!" everyone said and she turned on the music. Soft music began to play and the dance began. Miki then twirled around with the music her eyes closed. Ichigo watched her carefully, making sure she didn't wander too far away. Luckily for him, she stuck close to him. The music finished a while later and the teacher said, "That's enough for today. See you next week!"

"Hai!!"

"Ichi-nii!"

"You all done Yuzu?" Ichigo said as Yuzu rushed over. She nodded smiling big and said, "Yeah, we just finished."

Miki stopped spinning as she heard:

"KAAWWWAAAIII!!"

She looked up only to find that she was surrounded by older girls. Miki looked at them as they all fawned over her.

"Oh she is so Kawaii!!" one with curly blonde hair said reaching down to Miki. Miki back away a little only to have another blonde haired girl squeal, "Oh I know, isn't she just adorable!!"

"I know she's so tiny that I can just pick her up with one arm!!"

Another hand began to reach towards her and Miki whimpered, her eyes getting watery.

"Oi, move it."

All the girls silenced and looked towards the source of the noise. It was an older girl. She had layered brown shoulder length hair with green eyes. She was wearing a leather winter coat with gloves. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and a fierce look on her face.

"Ma-Mari-san!!!" one stammered and they immediately got out of her way. Except Miki, who was staring up at her wide eyed. Mari walked towards the bench and Miki watched her intently. She past Miki and sat down. Miki stared at her and then squeaked as Ichigo swooped her up.

"Come on Miki," Ichigo said, as Miki blinked a few times, "Time to go."

"Awww…" Miki pouted but then giggled as Ichigo tickled her. Yuzu smiled and said, "Come on, tonight's dinner is chili!!"

"YAY!! Chili!! Chili!!" Miki chanted as they left the studio. Ichigo laughed as she punched the air. Yuzu laughed and said, "Yes, yes chili Miki."

Miki laughed and buried her face into Ichigo's jacket. Ichigo gently patted her back as she mumbled into his jacket. Yuzu then asked, "When are you going?"

"Preferably when Miki remembers," Ichigo said normal. Miki was singing into his jacket and Ichigo said, "Geez, man, how are you comfortable doing that?"

Suddenly, Miki went ridged and sat up in Ichigo's arms. Her eyes were impassive, something they rarely were, and her voice came out almost robotic like.

"It's coming."

"Eh?" Ichigo said baffled and suddenly the body went limp in his arms. He fell back two steps and saw a flash pass in front of him. If it wasn't for his shinigami skills he would have never saw it. Or her in this case.

"Ichi-ni, what's the matter?" Yuzu asked alarmed. Ichigo looked at her and said worried, "I don't know-!" Ichigo stated but then felt a crushing reiatsu appear that certainly didn't belong to anyone he knew.

"Yuzu, take this home!" Ichigo yelled, thrusting the little body in his arms. Yuzu grabbed the body and stared at it shocked. Ichigo pulled out that little green pill and swallowed it. Ichigo's soul left his body and said, "Kon, take Yuzu home!!"

Ichigo flash stepped away leaving a confused Kon behind. Kon looked down at Yuzu with the greatest look of fear on his face. Yuzu looked up at him confused but curious. Kon backed up a bit and Yuzu said, "Hello."

"AH!!!!!"

Ichigo flash stepped to the top of a building where Miki was standing. Her black kimono was being blown by the wind caused by the high level reiatsu.

"Miki, what-?" Ichigo started but Miki said in a cool tone, "It is here."

"What is here-?"

Ichigo's question was answered by a sword flashing in front of his eyes. Instinctively, he grabbed Miki and jumped her out of harms way. Ichigo, however, now had a huge gash at his shoulder. He grimaced but clutched Miki as the attackers form reached his eyes.

It was an arrancar. A woman with long hair and a rams mask on the top of her head. Her white clothing stood out against her green hair and skin. She held her katana out and on the blade was crimson.

"Who are you?!" snapped Ichigo and she stood there looking at him. She didn't speak but her cold look expressed everything.

"Let me guess one of Aizen cronies," Ichigo hissed holding onto Miki tighter.

The woman didn't seem to like that as she hissed a moment later, "Watch your tongue boy!!"

She disappeared and Ichigo just barely dodged the blow from behind.

"Seems like I was right," Ichigo taunted smirking. His look then became serious and he looked down at Miki, who was still in that emotionless state. What the heck was wrong with her? She didn't seem to quite get what was going on. Ichigo jumped up as the woman attacked him again.

"Take that back boy," growled the woman.

"No need to," Ichigo said, flatly. Before he could do anything however, he felt something make contact with his back. He gasped, but felt something come up into his throat. He felt his grasp on his zanpakutou and Miki slacken. He hadn't yet fallen unconscious, but the pain was unutterable.

The woman watched the boy fall and the tiny child fall a fair few feet away from him. She paid the child no heed as she walked over to the shinigami. She pointed her sword down at him and said, "My name is Neliel. By my sword, you shall die."

Ichigo couldn't do anything. But as she raised her sword, he found that he needed not to. Neliel found herself being push back by a tremendous amount of force. She had blocked the weapon aiming to hit her. She looked to see the child staring emptily at her. She frowned and said, "Child what are you-?"

Suddenly Neliel's eyes went wide and her body froze. Miki did speak a moment latter, but in that emotionless tone, "You are a threat, a danger." She then slashed Neliel's mask right down the middle. There was a deep quiet and then Miki was thrown back by a nasty explosion of reiatsu. I

"Wha-What?" Ichigo said as Miki fell. He then saw Neliel still standing, but something funny was happening. The mask Miki had just slashed cracked slowly in many places and from the roots to the ends, her hair was changing color. The color was changing from bright green to black and the minute the tips of her hair changed colors…

The mask shattered into nothingness.

Neliel fell and Ichigo's vision became non-existent.

---------

"So, she was in like a trance?" Urahara question Yoruichi as Ishida tended to the sleeping Miki. Miki made light sleeping noises her mouth slightly open. He smiled weakly, stroking her hair out of her face. She sighed and rolled onto her side facing the woman with long dark hair. Yoruichi frowned down at the woman and Tessai came in with some papers.

"No it was more like she was programmed to do it," Yoruichi said and Orihime gave her an unsure look.

"Programmed?"

"Yes," Yoruichi said as Tessai said, "Urahara-dono, here are the results."

"Thank you," Urahara said taking them. He scanned them and said heavily, "Oh my…"

"What?" Yoruichi said turning around and Ishida looked up at him, "What does it say?"

"That woman," Urahara said looking down at the long black haired woman, "Is Miki's Mother…"

Tairei9: It's finally revealed!!! Review please.


	31. Chapter 31

Tairei9: Wow, my computer is busted which is why this has taken so long.

Chapter thirty one.

Miki peeked out from underneath the blanket staring at the woman that was sleeping across from her. Her pretty dark eyes stared at her, curious.

The woman had long silky black hair. Her skin was definitely darker that Miki's but lighter than Yoruichi's. She had a small smile on her face and a more round nose. Much like Miki's.

Slowly, Miki crawled out of bed and over to the woman. She didn't stop until her face was not even an inch away from the woman's.

Suddenly, Miki felt a rush of air hit her face and she squeaked, holding her nose. The woman's smile got bigger and she pulled the blanket over her head. But no that didn't stop Miki. She pushed herself under the blanket and squealed as she got tickled. Miki felt herself being pulled and soon found the woman sitting up, holding her in her lap. She then said smiling, "What's your name little one?"

"Miki!! Miki!!" Miki said happily and Neliel put a finger over her mouth.

"Shhh. It's still nighttime," Neliel whispered, soothingly rubbing her back, "What are you doing up so early, Miki-chan?"

"I up," Miki said her own black hair messy from sleeping.

"Well you should go back to sleep," Neliel whispered still, leaning down, "Right now…"

"Bu-Bu," Miki yawned, rubbing her eyes, "I…no…"

"Shhh… sleep," Neliel said as Miki's eyes slowly closed. She fell against Neliel, who put her down next to her on the bed. Miki snuggled into the warm pillow, a content look upon her face. She smiled and suddenly heard.

"Can I talk to you?"

Neliel looked back to see Yoruichi standing there arms crossed. Neliel nodded and stood up. She pulled the blanket over the little child and kissed her forehead whispering.

"Sleep well my little one."

Neliel then left the room following Yoruichi to another room.

"I have a couple of questions to ask you," Yoruichi said, "Please sit down."

"Hai," Neliel said sitting across from Yoruichi.

"You are Miki's mother?"

"I would think you would know that by now," Neliel said but not cruelly.

"You were also an arrancar?"

"Yes," Neliel said looking down, "I was…"

"How did that happen?"

"…I was married to the Royal families heir," Neliel admitted, "It was an arranged marriage but we knew each other for some time. He was bright and kind, but he was always at odds with his family so it made things difficult. Especially when we adopted a little boy we found."

"Boy?" Yoruichi asked sharply.

"Yes," Neliel whispered smiling fondly, "My husband and I loved the little boy so. It wasn't long after that I was soon pregnant with Miki. But by that time, my husband was not comfortable with me staying in the main house any longer. We move to a private house that no one knew of. Later I gave birth to Miki."

"How come there was no name on the birth certificate?"

"The custom in the family was to wait until the child was blessed to give her a name," Neliel explained, "My husband and I called her 'Little one' until the time was right. But that time never came."

"What do you mean?"

"On night my husband was out of the house," Neliel whispered, "I was left alone with the two children. I then heard a strange noise and… then I woke up in a strange place, in incredible pain…"

She had stopped, burying her face into her hands. Yoruichi looked at her in pity as the woman sobbed.

"A-And then, we were in Hueco Mundo," she said weakly.

"We?"

"Miki, my son, and I. I was an arrancar by then I guess… I couldn't think straight. All I know is that by then, my son and Miki had been saved."

"Saved? By what?"

"I don't know," Neliel whispered softly, "My poor baby… having to witness that…"

Yoruichi pat the woman on the back gently and said, "It's alright now, you're safe. And Miki is safe too."

"Miki," Neliel said wiping her eyes, "She has a name now?"

"Yes, yes she does," Yoruichi said comfortingly, "Mikiko."

"So…" Neliel said softly, "She's been adopted…"

"Yes," Yoruichi said sympathetically, "She was. By a loving noble family."

"Family?"

"Yes, the Kuchiki family."

"Kuchiki?" Neliel said surprised, "As in Kuchiki Hisana?"

"Y-Yes," Yoruichi said surprised. Normally people associated that name to Byakuya not Hisana. But she nodded all the same. Neliel looked relieved and said, "Is that so? That's great."

Neliel smiled and wiped her eyes again.

-----

"Yoruichi!! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!!"

"No!!" Yoruichi said pushing Rukia away, "I will not let you ruin this!!"

"I need to tell Nii-sama!! He needs to know about this!!"

"No he doesn't!!" Yoruichi snapped, "She's not going to take her away!!"

"It doesn't matter!! He needs to know-!!"

Baby Daisuke started to cry and Rukia froze. She then scooped up the baby out of the carrier, bouncing him gently.

"Shhhh, I'm sorry," cooed Rukia.

"He doesn't need to be worried about that," Yoruichi said, "This meeting of his is very important; we can't just call him for such a trivial matter."

"It isn't-!" Rukia started but the door opened to reveal Miki grinning a mile wide, holding Neliel's hand.

"Play! Play! Play!!"

"We will we will!" Neliel laughed, "Just wait, we need to get our coats on!"

"Coats?" Rukia asked suspiciously, "Where are you going?"

"To the park," Neliel said standing up straight, "If that's alright with you."

"Of course," Yoruichi said, ushering Neliel and Miki from the room.

"My, my," Neliel said smiling, "You're as impatient as Miki-chan."

"Come!! Come!!" Miki pulled Neliel out of the room. Yoruichi shut the door and said, "Nothing bad is gonna happen. Do you job and take care of the baby."

Before Rukia could say anything, Yoruichi disappeared.

-----

Byakuya sighed, sitting out on the balcony of the hotel. He was staring out at the city, frowning. This meeting was taking a long time. He wanted to get home but sadly he needed to be in this meeting.

"Byakuya-sama."

"Nani?" he asked looking up to see Hisana standing there with the phone.

"It's Kurosaki-san," Hisana said softly, "He wishes to speak with you."

"Kurosaki?" Byakuya said frowning, taking the phone, "What is it?"

"I hope that meeting is going well," Ichigo said seriously, "We have a bit of an issue here."

"Issue?" Byakuya asked coldly, "What kind of issue?"

-----

"Miki, come here sweetie," Neliel said as the little child stared up at her. She then ran from the sand box and Neliel wiped her hands clean.

"Silly goose," Neliel said as the girl giggled, squiggling.

"I play sand!" Miki sang and Neliel said, "Yes, but now we should clean you up so we can go home to eat."

"Cookie?"

"Yes, yes," Neliel soothed, "You can have your cookie once-."

"YAY!!" Miki cheered before Neliel could finish. She laughed as Miki chanted punching the air with her hands, "Cookie!! Cookie!! Cookie!!!"

Neliel wiped her eyes and took Miki's hand leading her back to the store.

"Ah, welcome back, "Urahara said as Neliel opened the door. She nodded and said to Miki, "Sweetie go in the kitchen to eat, alright?"

"Cookie?" Miki asked again looking up at her.

"Yes, yes, cookie," Neliel said trying not to burst out laughing. Especially when she ran cheering into the kitchen. Urahara smiled and said, "Still the great lover of cookies, I see."

"Here."

"Hm?" Urahara said as Neliel held out a folded up piece of paper.

"Give this to Hisana-sama for me," Neliel said softly, "I'm afraid I must be going."

"Going?" Urahara asked.

"Yes," Neliel said turning and walking away, "I can now go. I know she is well taken care of. Thank you for all you've done for me."

"I-I see," Urahara said as Neliel left the store.

A little while later, Miki came back in to the room and said, "Mama?"

"No, no, she's gone," Urahara said soothingly, letting Miki climb onto his lap, "She had to leave."

"Oh…" Miki said pouting, "No bye-bye..."

"I'm sorry," Urahara said patting her head.

Suddenly the shop doors burst open to reveal Hisana and Byakuya standing there, panting. Miki's face lit up and she sprinted over to Byakuya. She raised her arms up, her face glowing. Byakuya bent down as Hisana asked, "Where is she?!"

"Who?" Urahara asked baffled, "Miki is right there!!"

"No-!!"

"Onee-sama, you're back early!" Rukia said coming in with a wailing Daisuke. Hisana took him and shushed him. He quieted down and Ichigo came in with Yoruichi. Byakuya scooped Miki up, kissing the top of her head. Miki giggled, burying her head into his shirt.

"Oh?" Yoruichi said, "You're back early?"

"We wouldn't have," Byakuya said tersely, "if Kurosaki hadn't called us. Where is this woman?"

"Woman?"

"Miki's birth mother," Hisana said as Daisuke squirmed in her arms.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi said glaring back at him, who looked impassive.

"What, it wasn't like they're going to kill her," Ichigo said flatly. Yoruichi looked at him reproachfully and then stormed off. Ichigo sighed and then said walking to the door, "Well. I'm off."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hm?" Ichigo said looking at Byakuya, who had stood up with Miki in his arms.

"…Arigato."

Ichigo nodded and left, leaving Rukia and Hisana standing there stunned.

"Oi Ichigo!!" Rukia suddenly said sprinting after him, "Wait up!!"

Hisana laughed softly as her sister disappeared.

"What is so funny?" Byakuya asked looking back at her.

"Oh it's nothing," Hisana said and Urahara said, "Oh yes that reminds me. Miki's birth mother Neliel, asked me to give Kuchiki Hisana this."

"Me?" Hisana said baffled. She took the piece of paper with her free hand. She opened it and said, "It's… oh my …"

"What?" Byakuya asked looking over at her.

"It's a grant," Hisana said, "That we can adopt her without getting the elders approval."

"Grant? By who?"

"The Royal family," Hisana said relieved, "Well that certainly takes the hassle of having to leave the meeting."

"Now…what was this meeting about?" Urahara asked waving his fan slightly.

"To get the elders approval," Byakuya explained, "We had to get their approval of the adoption. But you know them, without knowing the exact family she was from…"

"They wouldn't allow it," Urahara murmured, "I see now. That's why you didn't bring Miki with you."

"Tou-san?" Miki's voice reached Byakuya's ears. He looked down at her and said, "Yes Miki?"

"Go home, play?" Miki asked her wide eyes staring into his.

"Yes," Byakuya murmured, "We are going home."

Review.


	32. Chapter 32

Tairei9: Yay! I got a new computer! :D And I know it has been a long time since an update, but I have had life get crazy so…yeah lol here you go! S.C. means Scene change.

Chapter thirty two.

Miki sat on her bed, hugging her little fox toy. She was pouting, for she was sad. Hisana was too busy with the baby to play with her and Byakuya was gone. Rukia was at Ichigo's. She didn't even know where Ran went off too.

She sniffed and stared into the little foxes eyes. She wanted someone to play with.

Pop

"Miki-chan!"

"Eh?" she looked up to see Tajuu flying above her head, "Tajuu!"

"That's me neow!" Tajuu said happily. She then gasped, staring at the window.

"It's snowing!" Tajuu said appearing over by the window. Her little face was pressed up against the glass and then she looked back at Miki who had walked over to her. Tajuu looked down and saw that Miki was pouting.

"What's the matter neow?" Tajuu asked getting down to her level.

"No play," Miki said sadly. Tajuu stared at her and then began waving her little arms rapidly shouting, "What do you mean no play neow! I'm here neow!"

Miki stared up at her and then smiled big. She then hurried over to her drawer and began to pull out her winter clothes.

"What the heck is that!"

Miki and Tajuu looked at the door to see Rukia standing there looking at Tajuu with a strange look on her face. Tajuu floated over to Miki and said, "Uh oh."

"Rukia? What's the matter?" Hisana's voice called out. Miki gulped as Rukia said, "There is some weird creature up in Miki's room!"

"What?" There were footsteps and Hisana appeared. Tajuu looked at her nervously and Hisana said, "What in the world-?"

"It Tajuu," Miki said stubbornly. She grabbed the kitty person and hugged her. Tajuu meowed in shock as Miki said, "She play with me."

"Miki," Hisana said walking towards her, "Who is Tajuu exactly?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it must be her other zanpakutou."

"Ran-san," Rukia said looking at Ran as she walked past her. Ran then bent down and smiled friendly like at Miki saying, "I would assume the friendly one?"

Miki and Tajuu nodded innocently at her and Ran patted Tajuu's head. Tajuu purred and Miki asked, "Ran play?"

"Yes, we'll go outside and play," cooed Ran and Miki grinned letting go of Tajuu yelling, "PLAY!"

She ran leaving Tajuu spinning round and round, getting dizzy. Ran chuckled and Hisana asked, "Her other one?"

"Yes, remember Mikiko-sama is an experiment. She also has another one too. Tajuu is that other much friendlier one."

"Oh?" Hisana said, "Well that's a relief."

"Miki-chan neow!" Tajuu raced after the little girl, "Wait for me!"

Miki was getting her boots on as Tajuu zoomed up to her.

"Miki-chan, who was that woman neow?"

"Ran?" Miki said looking up at her confused.

"No neow, the other day woman," Tajuu asked and Miki looked up at her with a lost look. Then she said in realization, "that mama."

"Huh?" Tajuu said confused, "Mama?"

"She means her biological mother." Ran said coming up behind them, "Not Hisana."

"Oh," Tajuu said as Miki stood up and waddled over to the coat rack. She lifted her arms up and tried to get at her coat. Miki jumped up and tried grabbing at it to no success. She then looked at Ran and said pointing up at the coat, "Coat!"

"I'll get it," Ran cooed, taking the coat off the rack and helping the little girl putting it on. Miki then went over to the door and pulled it open, sprinting out into the cold with Tajuu right behind her. She went straight past Ichigo and Byakuya, carrying a tree. She launched herself into the snow and Ichigo looked over at Miki. Where he saw Tajuu.

"What the heck is that?" Ichigo said stopping dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped. Byakuya looked back to see Miki burrowing into the snow. He then saw Tajuu and was immediately concerned.

"Her zanpakutou," Byakuya said seriously.

"The friendly one," Ran said coming out of the house. He looked over at her and said, "The friendly one?"

"Yes Kuchiki-sama," Ran said, "She came out probably because Miki wanted her."

Byakuya looked back at the little girl, who was rolling around in the snow. Tajuu was jumping in and out of the snow by the little girl. Miki then rolled onto her back laughing like crazy. She then started moving her arms and legs rapidly.

"Miki-chan, don't move so fast!"

"Mikiko!"

Miki sat up at the firm mention of her name and saw that Byakuya was standing there.

"Tou-san!" Miki got up and dashed over to him. She jumped up as he bent down to catch her in his arms. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek saying, "Miss you."

"I was only gone an hour," Byakuya said amused.

"Still miss you," Miki said and a low chuckled met her ears.

"Go play while you can little one," he said setting her down. She nodded and waddled away where Tajuu was waiting. Byakuya watched her for a moment and then went back to bringing the tree inside. Ran walked over to where Miki was playing and sat down in the snow. Miki waddled over to her and picked up a clump of snow. She then pressed it together in her hands as Ran asked, "What are you making?"

"Cone," Miki said concentrating on the snow in her hands. Ran looked on amused as Miki finished her 'cone'. She then took a bite out of it.

"Don't eat the snow, Miki," Ran said gently.

"Hungry," Miki pouted and Ran chuckled saying, "Let's go inside in eat."

"FOOD!" Tajuu speed towards the house and Ran led Miki back towards the house.

"Move it more to the left," Hisana said as Ichigo and Byakuya moved the tree around. Miki came in with Ran as Tajuu zoomed around the room. Miki pulled off her snow clothes and ran over to Hisana saying, "Kaa-chan, hungry."

"I will get you lunch in a minute," Hisana said distracted and Miki pouted. Hisana bent down picking up Miki, rubbing her back. Miki rested her head on her shoulder.

"There," Ichigo said as they let go of the tree. Hisana then said, "I'm going to go make lunch."

"I'll come help," Ran said as they went into the Kitchen. Hisana put Miki down in her chair and kissed the top of her head saying, "Wait a little bit okay?"

"Okay neow!" Tajuu darted up and spun around and around. Hisana smiled and left the two to their own devices. Miki picked at her shirt as Tajuu plopped down on her head. Miki giggled and patted the little zanpakutou spirit. Tajuu purred as Miki's giggles turned into laughter. Hisana looked over her shoulder smiling. Ran asked, "Hisana-sama? Has there been any news from Seireitei?"

"No," Hisana sighed, "None. Byakuya-sama has gotten rather impatient with them."

"I see," Ran said stirring the water as she added the noodles to them. Soon they were done putting the bowls of food on the table and Ran called, "Lunch is ready!"

"Here you go Miki," Hisana said putting the bowl down in front of the hungry little girl and kissed her cheek. Miki looked up flashing a big grin before eating. Byakuya came in with Ichigo and Rukia as Miki ate. They all sat down and all began eating.

"So Ichigo, what does your father do?" Hisana asked and Ichigo said, "My dad is a doctor. He owns a small Hospital right by our house. It's a family run business."

"Oh so your mother and father run it?" Hisana asked.

Ichigo tensed and Rukia said hastily, "No, no just his Father."

"Ah I see," Hisana said before silence reigned over the table. Miki finished first and then said, "Play?"

"The rest of us are still eating Mikiko," Byakuya said firmly. She pouted but didn't protest. She hopped off her chair and hurried out of the room. Tajuu followed behind her as she went under the living room table. Miki laid on her back staring up at the grain in the wood. Suddenly she began giggle and Tajuu asked, "What's so funny neow?"

"Froggy," Miki said tracing the grain of the wood. Tajuu stared at it and laughed.

**Elsewhere**

"Neliel-sama."

Neliel looked back and saw Tousen standing there. She blinked and said, "Tousen-san."

"You have been called for," He said briefly.

"I see," Neliel said softly, "I'm ready."

"Alright."

She followed him down the hall way and onto an empty balcony. He then said, "He will be here momentarily."

"Hai," She said softly.

He disappeared and she stood there waiting. She stood there for quiet a while before finally saying, "How long are you going to stand there and watch, Sousuke?"

A low chuckled reigned over the balcony before Aizen came out of the shadows saying, "As long as I please dear."

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She flinched and said as Aizen leaned in, "Sousuke…"

"I won't ask you what you were doing down in the real world. Not yet," Aizen said smirking, "For now I think a reunion is in order."

"Reunion?" Neliel asked but was cut off by a kiss. She didn't respond at first but then slowly succumbed to his desire. With one single resolve.

"_Ichiro, Mikiko_," She thought, "_I will do my best to keep you happy, even if that means keeping you away from us. From him._"

**Elsewhere again.**

Byakuya was lying on the couch with Miki resting on top of him. He was stroking her hair as she stared at the finished Christmas tree. He recalled Kurosaki and Rukia arguing about putting what decorations on the tree. He smiled softly and he heard a soft voice.

"Smile?"

He looked at Miki who was staring at him. He said, "Yes, I'm smiling. This evening was amusing."

Miki smiled and snuggled into him again. He chuckled and said, "Tired?"

"Mhm," Miki said and squeaked as Hisana picked her up.

"Come, let's go get ready for bed," Hisana said and the little girl protested weakly," No bed."

"Yes, it's time for bed," Hisana said as she smiled at Miki nuzzling into her shoulder. Miki pouted as they went up the stairs leaving Byakuya to think about what he was told earlier.

"_Unfortunately we cannot have you away forever. If Mikiko does not remember by the third, you must return._"

"_Part of me is relieved that we'll be able to return_," Byakuya thought, "_But, they still haven't caught that treacherous captain yet_."

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Byakuya looked up at Hisana who sat by his feet. She smiled and he said, "Soul Society wants us to return by the third if Mikiko doesn't remember."

"Did they catch-?"

"No, they haven't," Byakuya said, sighing. Hisana bit her lip and Byakuya immediately said, "Please do not worry. I will not let anything bad happen to our family again."

Hisana smiled weakly but that did not satisfied Byakuya. He sighed and said pulling her down, "Now. Time for child free relaxation."

"Byakuya, we need to get ready for bed!"

"No."

"We have things to do in the morning-."

"They can wait."

"Byaku-!"

Short and brief, his kiss defeated her argument.

**S.C.**

"Renji," Rukia said panting as the hollows retreated into the dark masses in the sky, "Where is Ichigo?"

"He's still in the building! What can't you feel his massive amount of reiatsu fighting!" Renji said before slashing out again at the one remaining stubborn hollow. They were in an abandoned field just outside of Karakura town. They had been fighting of a mass hollow attack with ease since they were weaklings. But suddenly almost all began to retreat like crazy. Rukia frowned as she heard Renji's answer.

"Shut up! Lately he's had his reiatsu repressed. He needs to get out of there! There's some strange spiritual pressure surrounding the building," Rukia said urgently. Just as they were saying this, something fiery shot through the sky and out of the flames appeared…

"HEEEERREEEE WE GOOOO!"

"That idiot again!" Renji fumed as Maloney laughed evilly (kinda). Maloney then held out his hand towards the building saying, "WATCH YOUR FRIEND BURN!"

A massive amount of explosive fire erupted, encasing the building in flames. Rukia shouted, "ICHIGO!"

"Try to go in if you wish!" Maloney roared with laughter, "BUT the shield I placed around the building will let you get in but YOU WON'T GET OUT! SAYONARA!"

"YOU TEME!" Renji roared sending Zabimaru at him but Maloney was quick in his escape. He disappeared.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia made a dash towards the building but Renji stopped her.

"RENJI LET ME GO!" Rukia screamed at him.

"YOU NEED TO BREAK THAT SHIELD FIRST OR YOU DEAD YOURSELF!" Renji shouted back.

Rukia tried everything she knew, every possible kido spell as Renji called in for help. But nothing would break it. By then time help arrived the flames had entirely collapsed the building. Once they were able to get in….

Elsewhere in the town of Karakura, Miko woke up.

Tairei9: No I did not do a typo there. :) Review pretty please?


	33. Chapter 33

Tairei9: Yay! …. I do not own bleach and give full credit to the creators. S.C. means Scene change. I am really really REALLY sorry for the long horrible wait for this chapter. I have been really REALLY busy and trying to finish things.

Chapter thirty three.

"Byakuya-sama." Byakuya looked over at Hisana, who was bouncing Daisuke up and down. They were back in soul society, where Miki was shuffling around the garden.

"What is it Hisana?" Byakuya asked.

"Do you think it was alright to leave Rukia down in the real world?" Hisana asked quietly. Byakuya's jaw tensed as she continued, "I mean ever since Ichigo…"

"She'll be fine," Byakuya said coolly, "Renji stayed down there with her."

Ichigo's body was never found…but they found a gruesomely bloody black shinigami uniform. When they returned to Urahara, they found his dead human body empty. Urahara explained that when he died, the body finally died completely, rejecting Kon. Rukia took it badly, going quiet. His family was distraught and Miki still didn't understand. She would ask for Ichigo and when they told her he wasn't coming back, she would cry. Hisana looked up at Byakuya and said sadly, "I know you're upset…"

Byakuya kept staring at Miki as Hisana continued, "You may not admit it but I know you liked Ichigo…"

"Hisana," Byakuya said, "That man was rude and insolent-."

"And yet you can help but admit you liked him," Hisana said, "You respected him, you trusted him…and then he died."

"Hisana!" Byakuya said suddenly, warningly, "DON'T."

Hisana went quiet and then said, stroking Daisuke's head, "Gomen Nasai."

Byakuya's eyes softened and leaned down kissing her gently. He then said, "I'm sorry…"

"Tou-san!"

Byakuya looked over and Miki hurried into his lap. She hugged him saying, "Sweepy…"

"Ready for a nap?" Byakuya murmured, stroking her hair. She nodded and Byakuya cradled her. Hisana smiled gently, watching the scene lovingly. Daisuke gently buried himself into his mother's shoulder and Hisana said quietly, "I think its nap time."

"Yes," Byakuya said standing up. They took Miki and Daisuke and put them down for their respective naps. Hisana slid the door shut and almost yelped as he swept her off her feet. He flash stepped to their room where he gently set her down on the bed and shut the door. Hisana barely had any time to react when he hovered over her. He hugged her tightly to him as they collapsed onto the bed. He did nothing more but bury his head into her shoulder. She gently stroked his hair, knowing his pain that he was hiding.

"It's not a crime to be upset," Hisana said quietly, "It's not a crime to be upset over someone's death."

"He was a fool."

"You may believe that," Hisana said, "But Miki loved him, Rukia loved him, and through everything we've been through since the execution,he's been there for us. Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya was quiet and then look at her solemnly. Hisana kissed him gently and stared back up at the ceiling. He then said something that made her smile softly.

"What do you mean Rukia loved him?"

"Oh Byakuya-sama," Hisana said sighing, "She did. Whether it was love for a friend or romantic love, she loved him."

"Byakuya."

"What is it Ukitake?" Byakuya said sitting up on the edge of the bed. Ukitake opened the door and came in.

"Would you like a seat Ukitake-san?" Hisana asked.

"No I'm afraid I cannot stay long," Ukitake said, "There is something I must tell you. "

"What?" Byakuya asked.

"That girl you ran into," Ukitake said, "could you tell what her identification scent was?"

"Identification scent?" Hisana asked.

"It is what we captains use to identify people, like nobles have a very different feel about them," Byakuya said, "And no, I could not identify her. Why?"

"Because we may think she may be nobility, but we aren't able to identify it," Ukitake said and Byakuya said, "What makes you think she's nobility?"

"Some various factors," Ukitake said sighing, "But unfortunately we don't know how to operate that portal she went through."

"I see," Byakuya said shortly, "Is that all?"

Ukitake was silent for a moment and then said, "No, that's all. There might be a meeting later though...Just to warn you."

"I understand," Byakuya said shortly. Ukitake nodded and said, "Good day, Byakuya, Hisana."

"Excuse me," Ukitake said bowing and hurrying away. Byakuya frowned and then let out a heavy sigh. He then stared down at Hisana saying softly, "You should rest; I know you haven't gotten much lately…"

"Neither have you," Hisana said but he kissed her and said, "I will be back soon, I promise."

"Alright," Hisana said before lying down. He then stood up and walked down the hallway. He entered a room where the cabinet that held the picture of his daughter. He opened the cabinet and stared down at the babe. He touched the picture frame and said, "I'm back…"

He sat there in silence, thinking of the sweet memories of her. Even though her time with them was short, he still remembered her very clearly. Her laugh, her nonsensical babble, her big dark blue eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what she would have been like. He couldn't help but think the answer was-

"Tou-san?"

Byakuya looked back at saw Miki standing there. She was holding her toy, looking at him curiously. Byakuya sighed and said softly, "What is it Miki?"

Miki only stood there, as if she was afraid to come near him. She swayed back and forth for a while and Byakuya said, "What are you doing up? It's your nap time."

"What look at?" Miki said waddling over to him. When she came into arms length, he scooped her closer to him and said, "A picture of your older sister…"

"Nee-chan?" Miki said confused.

"Yes," Byakuya said softly, "she died before you were even born however…"

"Pwetty," Miki said reaching out, touching the picture. Byakuya smiled weakly and said softly, "Yes…she was a pretty baby."

"Why die?" Miki asked and Byakuya inhaled sharply. Miki looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. He then shut the doors saying, "Because someone was cruel enough to end her life."

Miki stared at him as he hugged her saying, "I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that."

"Love you," she murmured, arms firm around his neck. He smiled slightly and cradled her as he took her back to bed. He pulled the sheets up towards her chin and gave her peck on the head. He left and walked back to his room where Hisana laid sleeping. He couldn't help but smile and stroking her cheek. He then laid down by her in hopes to get some sleep. Something that had been evading him for some time.

**S.C.**

"Silence! This meeting will come to order!"

Everyone that stood in the hall immediately silenced. Only a few had been talking and those few that were speaking did so in somber tones. Byakuya obviously had not been the one speaking but it was not for his usual reason. Yamamoto continued, "I know what has occurred recently was tragic but we must press on."

No one said anything.

"The Ryokas that have been spotted here have been confirmed to be from the Outer Lands," Yamamoto said gravely.

"Outer Lands?" Unohana said surprised, "We haven't seen anyone from there in many years!"

"Do we know what they want?" Hitsugaya asked. Yamamoto said, "We do not. We have not been on speaking terms with them in many years. For now we must increase the guards on the borders. We cannot risk them getting in again. We will rotate guard shifts. But for now, we must get back to the recent disaster. Kurotsuchi Mayuri has been found guilty of many counts of kidnapping, illegal experimentation, and much more. For now, the Second Division is keeping watch over the twelfth division."

"We haven't seen him," Soi Fong said shortly, "We have all the secret entrances watched-."

"Excuse me!"

The doors opened to reveal a messenger bending down saying, "Strange Hollows have been reported running around the western part of Seireitei!"

"Really?" Kyoraku said groaning, "Just one thing after another!"

"Sixth Division and Thirteenth Division Captains will go deal with the Hollows. Try and capture them for data collecting. Go immediately! Everyone else I have instructions for you."

Byakuya and Ukitake hurried out of the room and flash stepped in the direction the Hollows were heading. Ukitake frowned wondering what kind of hollows these were. Certainly nothing he recognized. After following the pattern, Ukitake looked stricken, "Byakuya!"

"I know!"

The servants screamed as the wall blew apart. They ran down the halls away from the four legged creatures that had attacked from outdoors. Their legs were long and muscled. The fur was black and a panthers face could be seen from under the jagged helmet that qualified for a hollows mask. One in the group was significantly bigger. She growled and roared, the others pouncing on the guards bellow. Hisana, was being rushed inside with Daisuke to be hid.

"Hisana-sama, we must hurry!"

Hisana followed. She looked back to see if Miki was still behind her. Much to her terror, she was not. Hisana immediately thrusted Daisuke into the older woman's arms saying, "Take him Mai! I have to find Miki!"

"No Hisana-sama!" But it was too late. Hisana fled back towards the gardens.

"Chire, Sebonzakura!" Byakuya slashed out hitting some of the smaller panther hollows. They roared in pain but did not disappear. Ukitake appeared in front of them as they advanced forward. He slashed out, sending them flying back. Byakuya jumped down beside him as the panthers circled them.

"Why aren't they disappearing? Their durability is extreme!" Ukitake said before coughing. Byakuya said, "Ukitake-!"

"MIKI!"

Byakuya spun around, to see Hisana come out of the large hole in the building. She looked frantic. The Large Panther lunged and Byakuya went to stop her. But he found that the panther stopped dead short when a voice yelled, "STOP!"

Everyone looked towards the noise and saw Miki on a smaller panther that had appeared. She slid off it's back and she said, "Don't hurt her! They didn't do anything!"

The big panther growled, but it almost sounded like a whine. Miki shook her head and then said, "No, no, you're wrong! She's my new family!"

The panther froze and then moaned. It then laid down, bowing its head. All the panthers did that, as if saying their surrender. Soon the panthers were restrained and then taken away. Servants came filing out and made sure they all were safe.

"Are you alright, Hisana-sama?"

"My goodness look at the mess-!"

"Miki?"

Miki, who had been being checked by a servant, stared up at the three adults. She paled seeing Byakuya's impassive stare. Byakuya grabbed her and took her inside with Ukitake and Hisana scrambling behind. Byakuya set her down on her bed and knelt down.

"To-."

"Miko."

Miki winced and then mumbled, "Yes…"

"How long?"

Miki picked at her kimono, kicking her legs softly. She finally responded with a weak, "Since Ichigo died."

Byakuya winced and Hisana came over to the bed saying, "Miko, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to," Miko said sniffling, "I didn't want to be nobody anymore…"

"Sweetie you were never a nobody-."

"Yes I was! No parents, no home, I don't even have a name!" Miki wailed, "It was someone else's name. It was the only name I remembered."

Hisana felt her heart constrict. Miki was afraid if she remembered, she would be alone once more. Tears were streaming down the child's flushed cheeks and she had brought her knees to her chest. Before Hisana could move, Byakuya moved her into his arms cradling her. He whispered softly, "Your name is Kuchiki Mikiko. Your best friend is Yachiru, a girl that rivals your massive amount of energy. You were found by a boy with a rash yet noble personality. This same boy loved you like no one else could. He cherished you like you should be. He would eventually lead you to a couple that would love you immensely. Something they are eternally grateful for. You are ours; you belong to this family, this home. No amount of memories or lack thereof is going to change that."

Hisana watched him, a little surprised. However, a smile graced her lips and she leaned in kissing her head. She then snuggled next to them whispering, "We love you, Miki. Nothing will change that."

The trio stayed like that for a while, allowing Miki to bask in the love she had always craved. However, after coming back to reality grief crept into her. Hisana was called away to get Daisuke, leaving Byakuya and Miki alone. Byakuya felt Miki shift and her small voice reached his ears.

"Otou-san."

Byakuya looked down into her tearful eyes as she said.

"I miss him."

Byakuya was quiet and then said deep with melancholy, "I miss him too."

Tairei9: …It was so bittersweet in my opinion. So once again I'm really sorry for the lateness. I didn't intend for it to happen. Review please! And hopefully the next chapter won't take soo long!


	34. Chapter 34

Miki: Tairei9 does not own bleach and gives full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Long time since you've done it.

Miki: Cause I forgot stuff remember?

Tairei9: This is True. On with chapter 34!

Chapter 34.

Miki stared sadly out the doors at the sunset. The night was approaching and the chill was setting in. She huddled more with the blankets to keep warm. Golden colors filled the room, illuminating the recently polished wood floors. The vines painted on the walls were faded but it was rather fitting. It gave her a nostalgic feeling of her old home. A home she was afraid of being taken away to forever. As Miki stared at the room a shadow was cast across the room. The owner of that shadow entered and said serenely, "I put Daisuke down for his nap."

"Yay," Miki said with a smile. Hisana shut the doors cutting off the cool brisk air. She rubbed her arms, going over to Miki's bed saying, "Rather cold isn't it?"

"Mhm," Miki said as Hisana sat on the bed, pulling the blankets around her too. This had become a thing for them over the past few weeks. Miki felt Hisana hug her, gently kissing the top of her head. Miki leaned back and said, "Where's Otou-san?"

"He is finishing up at work. He said he will be home soon," Hisana said softly, "What did you and Yachiru do today? I heard she was very happy to have her friend back."

"Yeah, she pounced on me," Miki said making a face, "Really she's too much like a cat for her own good."

Hisana laughed and Miki continued, "We played around in the eleventh division. Dumping all the flower petals from the ceiling, watching Ikkaku argue with people, stuff like that."

"So Yumichika-san took good care of you," Hisana said.

"Mhm," Miki said nodding. She looked up at the ceiling and stared in silence. Hisana watched her for a moment before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," Miki said, not moving.

"About what?" Hisana said leaning down. Miki didn't answer but flashed a grin up at her. Hisana laughed softly and tickled her saying, "You're such a silly child…"

"When isn't she?"

The door opened to reveal Byakuya standing there. Neither female moved but smiled at him. He walked over to the bed and leaned over, kissing Hisana gently. Miki bit back giggles as she got stuck between them. Byakuya pulled away smiling softly at his wife. He then leaned down to Miki and said, "I heard you were being quite the troublemaker."

"I don't know," Miki said innocently. Byakuya kissed the top of her head before tickling her sides. She squirmed in Hisana's arms giggling. Byakuya finally stopped and stroked Miki's hair saying, "I'm sure you don't."

Miki looked up at him smiling before settling down. The three laid there, coaxing the little girl to sleep. Miki began to hum that haunting lullaby and Hisana asked curiously, "Where ever did you learn that? Was it Yoruichi?"

"No," Miki said, obviously tired. Her eyes were already drooping, "Someone else used to…"

"Oh? Who?" Hisana asked, but Miki had already dozed off. Byakuya kissed Hisana's cheek and said softly, "Another time I guess…"

Hisana nodded and they watched her sleep. Byakuya rubbed Miki's back in circles and Hisana stroked her hair. Finally the sun had gone down and Byakuya whispered into Hisana's ear, "Come, she's sound asleep."

They managed to carefully untangle themselves from Miki's bed and kissed the little girl goodnight. Hisana and Byakuya quietly left glancing back at the peacefully sleeping child. Byakuya shut the door and Hisana said softly, "I wonder who she was with before Yoruichi?"

"I'm not quite sure," Byakuya said as they walked down the halls. The house was warm, fueled by the fires running in the fireplaces. Not many people were awake except for various servants. Hisana looked up at Byakuya, who looked deep in thought. Hisana slipped her hand into his and brought him back from his thoughts. He looked down to see her smiling serenely at him. He smiled back and leaned down saying, "I love you."

He kissed her soundly and pulled away allowing her to respond with I love you. He scooped her up saying, "I think it's time for us to retire."

"But you have to go back out tonight don't you?" Hisana asked.

"I think I can afford some time to spend with my wife," Byakuya said kissing her nose lightly.

**S.C.**

Rukia walked down the street heading towards Inoue's house. She had made Renji stay behind, despite his protests. Her face was long and depressed. She couldn't even bear to think of the man she had stood alongside with in battle. A man she had considered her friend. She had been at the funeral, watching Yuzu cry into Karin's shoulder. The only thing that stopped her from leaving was the fact that she couldn't leave. It just felt so…wrong. It was her fault Ichigo ever got involved with shinigami, her fault he was now dead, never to return.

Rukia looked up to see Inoue's apartment. It was dimly lit in the windows; Rukia thought _she must be reading_. Inoue never left the lights on when she slept. Hurrying up the stairs, she knocked on the door saying, "Inoue! It's me!"

There was no response and Rukia frowned. That was strange, Inoue always answered. Rukia turned the handle on the door to find that it was open. Perhaps Inoue was just doing something. She opened the door to a shocking sight.

Many of the things were packed into boxes. The shelves were empty, and the rest of the room felt empty. Rukia walked in, looking around. She looked into the kitchen and saw that was emptier than the other room was. She hurried over to the fridge, cabinets, drawers; all of which were empty. A knot formed in Rukia's gut, feeling something was horrible amiss. She ran to the bathroom, which held the same result as the other rooms. Rukia shouted for Inoue again but to no avail. Not liking what she was seeing, she ran out of the apartment and took off towards Ichigo's. She knew something was terribly wrong and need to see if she was there._ Please_ _be there, please be there_, Rukia chanted in her head. She turned the final corner and stopped short.

The house was dark and she peered in the windows. Her gut dropped in her stomach as she saw that it was empty as well. She saw a sign on the door saying that all patients would be referred to the Ishida family hospital. She banged on the door but no one came. Dread filled her and she took out her phone. Dialing for Renji, she didn't know what horrible events that would soon occur.

**S.C.**

The night time in Seireitei had been there for quite some time. Many people were sleeping, while few were still awake. The Kuchiki House hold was sleeping, except for the guards. However, the guards failed to notice the cloaked figure slip into the house, rushing down the hall. It was almost soundless as the figure hurried along. Suddenly he stopped outside a room, reaching over to open the door. The door slide open, revealing Miki's room. Walking in slowly, he sat on the bed gently. Reaching over, he shook her awake gently. Miki sat up rubbing her eyes. She then stared up. Only Miki could see the face under the hood. Her eyes widened and then teared up. In a swish of the cloak, both of them took off into the night. Miki didn't move. She was crying silently into the black kimono. The figure flash stepped quickly going through alleys, hoping not to be seen. However as they neared the edge of Seireitei-.

"Stop! Identify yourself!"

The figure didn't stop and continued towards the wall. A small group ran after him and he looked up to see the walls beginning to fall. He sprung forwards slide under the wall as it barricade him from them. He didn't stop until he met up with the group miles away. They took off and hurried towards the edge of Rukongai. Dawn was approaching and they knew people would be coming after them. They were climbing through the rocky passage cliffs when they realized how fast people would be coming after them.

"ZABIMARU!"

They all separated as Zabimaru came crashing into the cliff side. The one holding Miki took off away from the fight running fast and furious. Renji went to go after him but was cut off by a streaming attack of arrows. He looked up only to dodge a certain someone's fist. Renji appeared a good distance away to see his attackers.

"I can't believe it-," Renji hissed, "That you two would do something like this!"

Elsewhere the figure ran full speed, but he still found himself crossing paths with someone.

"CHIRE!"

Sebonzakura berated down on him, but the figure managed to dodge. He stopped to face a very angry Kuchiki Byakuya. Above him, Ukitake and Shunsui appeared. Both looked livid as well. The figure made no movement to attack or to even pull out a weapon. Instead, he dropped a small package that fell down the cliff. However, this went unnoticed for the three men were quite filled with rage.

"Hand her over," Byakuya said dangerously angry, "Or I WILL kill you!"

The figure made to leave but Byakuya slashed out, shredding the cloak. Revealing the man that was holding Miki so tightly, the attack suddenly stopped. Byakuya's eyes widened and he faltered; as did the other two. None of them could believe what they were seeing.

"Well," Ichigo said irritated, "You just had to go do that, didn't you."

Ichigo snapped his fingers and lightning crashed down causing the cliffs to cave in. The three captains dodged them without injury but lost the two of them in the process. Byakuya was the first to react and it wasn't pretty. He snarled and sent Sebonzakura at the pile of broken rocks. Renji appeared who looked as if he had no more luck than them. Renji's questioning face turned to shock as he heard his captain yell.

"KUROSAKI!"

Tairei9: So yeah he wasn't dead but what in the world is he planning and why? Review my dear readers.

Kon: OI! WHEN AM I- 'socks gets stuff in mouth.'

Tairei9: If you ask me that question again I will write you out of the story!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Tairei9 does not own bleach and gives full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Hey for all those who are asking, I am continuing this story. Unfortunately as of late I am extremely busy with life. So please bear with me, I will update when I can.

Chapter 35

"So you're being sent out there?"

"Yes," Renji said staring out the window, "Along with Hitsugaya-Taichou, Kuchiki-Taichou, and Hisagi-san."

Rukia was sitting in the chair at the table. The room was dark and it was cloudy outside. Their moods were no better off, for the events that had happened the night before had everyone on edge. Quiet reigned for awhile until Renji asked, "What is happening over at the Kuchiki estate?"

"The security has been heightened," Rukia said sighing, "Onee-sama and Daisuke have been under heavy guard. However, I can't really talk anymore about the defenses…"

"I understand that," Renji said, shortly, "I mean, so far it seems Ichigo is a traitor and he was close to them. I would understand why they would hide the cards closer to the chest."

"Renji," Rukia said hesitantly, "You don't think Ichigo is really a traitor, do you?"

"Of course I don't want to believe he's a traitor," Renji said lowly, "As of right now, he's looking pretty guilty. I'm just going to have to force out of him what he's up to."

Rukia was quiet. Her eyes were serious, depressed, and angry. She didn't say anything more and Renji noticed this. He turned and walked towards her, grabbing her shoulder saying, "I WILL bring him back. That is a promise."

Rukia didn't say anything, she didn't need to. Renji already knew what was going through her mind. Patting her shoulder, he then left the room leaving Rukia to her thoughts.

**S.C.**

"I will be leaving."

Hisana was holding Daisuke. The room was dim lighted, causing quite a mystery as to where they were. Her face however was visibly upset. Byakuya had his back turned, tying his zanpakutou to his waist. His expression was unreadable, and not just because it was dark. His tone, however, was laced with coldness. Hisana did not take this to heart, for she knew it wasn't aimed at her. Daisuke, the only one oblivious to the situation, was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms. Stroking his black hair, Hisana whispered, "Be safe."

Her voice was quivering, like she had been crying. Even in his stoic nature, he couldn't bear to leave his wife like that. He turned, looking at her with concern. He walked over, bent down to her level, and embraced her. He was careful of the baby, cradling what was left of his family. But that would change, he WOULD get Miki back. He couldn't afford to suffer another loss. It was bad enough he couldn't save Kumiko, he wouldn't let Miki suffer the same fate. Hisana drew in closer, burying her head into the crook of his neck. He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "I will bring her home, I promise you."

She looked up, which allowed him to kiss her soundly. She returned his kiss and allowed him to pull away after a while. He kissed his son's head before leaving Hisana to herself. Cradling her son, she looked sadly at the picture on the table next to her.

"Are we ready to depart?"

Renji looked to see his captain walking towards him. He was standing by the exit of the Seireitei alone. Renji nodded and said, "Yeah, we're just waiting for Hitsugaya-Taichou and Hisagi-san to come back."

"Renji."

Renji would have usually been unnerved by his captain's icy tone. However, Renji was quite expecting it. He crossed his arms and said, "What?"

"I don't know what your intentions are in coming with us," Byakuya said coldly, "But if you make any wrong move in attempts to help that man, you will regret it."

"The mission is to retrieve Mikiko," Renji said flatly, "And that's ALL I'm doing."

The two did not falter to each other's hard looks. Byakuya seemed satisfied for the moment however and turned away to the two other members of the group that had just appeared. Byakuya then asked, "Is everything set?"

"Yes," Hitsugaya said softly, "It is. We need to begin traveling. Since Kurosaki can't use any of the gateways, he'll have to cross the Plains. We need to get a move on."

"Are we chasing him across that plain? There is no way we'll catch up to him in all those storms!" Renji said with a skeptical tone.

"Iie," Hisagi said, "We'll be taking one of the gateways."

**S.C.**

Ichigo was moving quickly through the high windy storm. Miki was protected by the blanket surrounding her. Her eyes were closed but whether she was truly sleeping or not could not be told. Ishida and Orihime followed, Ishida helping Orihime brace the winds. If the snow had not been making visibility weak, Ichigo would have looked weak and battered. Despite this he pressed on. The sunlight was dim, however it was midday. It was just that, they were approaching it.

The City of Higure.

Ichigo could see in the distance the city walls and if the noise hadn't been so loud, you could have heard his sigh. He began to push on.

However he was stopped.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Ichiro!" Ichigo yelled. Ichiro, who seemed to come out from nowhere, shouted, "Are you guys alright?"

"For now! We need to get inside quickly though!"

"Follow me!"

Ichigo did just that. He followed Ichiro closely, not wanting to lose sight of him for a minute. After a few minutes of walking, Ichigo felt him immediately slip downward. He was surprised but did not let it show on his face. He felt the wind suddenly cease as he fell into an icy tunnel. Ichiro, who was brushing snow off his sleeve. Ishida and Orihime were standing by them too, Ishida holding onto Orihime to keep her steady. She steadied her breathing and looked at Ishida saying, "Arigato."

"No problem," Ishida said before looking at Ichigo who was looking at Miki.

"Is she alright?" Ishida asked.

"More or less," Ichigo murmured, rubbing Miki's back, "We should get going."

"Come this way," Ichiro said and the group followed him. They seemed to be walking for hours when the icy seemed to melt away into stone and that they could see light at the end of the tunnel. Of course at seeing the light, they quickened their pace. Once they got to the end of the tunnel, they say they had entered a warm sitting room with many large pillows. However, Kumiko jolted up from the seat and hurried over to them. She immediately asked concerned, "Are you alright?"

"We're alright," Ichigo said, urgently, "But we got separated from Ran and Chad-."

"Don't worry, they arrived not too long ago," Kumiko said as Ichigo let her take Miki. She immediately examined her, half eager half desperate. After seeing that she seemed well, she called, "Lilly! Come please!"

A blonde haired woman came hurrying in and Kumiko handed off Miki and said, "Tend to her."

Lilly nodded and hurried away. Kumiko then turned to the three and said, "There is a room right over in this next for you to rest, freshen, and do what you need. I cannot begin to thank you for all you have done. Kurosaki-san, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes," Ichigo said as the other two left the room. They were now alone and Kumiko asked her voice full of concern, "Are you sure your alright-?"

"Kumiko-sama, I'm fine," Ichigo said, almost exasperated. Kumiko touched his cheek as if to examine his face and said, "You look fairly beaten up, please let me heal you."

Ichigo would have told her no, but he was already weak from fighting and fleeing. Besides she was already forcing him to sit. Her hands and crystal necklace began to glow as she began to heal him. They were silent for a while as Ichigo began to finally warm up. Kumiko then said timidly.

"I thought I told you to call me Miko."

"It felt inappropriate to address the Lady of the House as such," Ichigo said semi-stiffly.

"You used to always call me Miko," Kumiko said almost sadly.

"That was before I knew you were a spirit, a princess to top it," Ichigo said lightly, "Besides, with all these different changing of the names, I'm going to just end up getting confused."

Kumiko smiled weakly and then said soberly, "I can't thank you enough. You've given so much to us, put so much on the line-."

"It's alright," Ichigo said exhaling, "It had to be done. There was no option in it. So what happens now?"

"Now that you have done what I asked, you are now my guide, my-."

"Knight in shining armor," Ichigo mocked and earned himself a smack. Wincing, he said rubbing his shoulder, "What is it with you Kuchiki's and hitting?"

"You shouldn't say things like that so carelessly then," Kumiko said, "But yes, something like that. Just not so…heroic."

"Right," Ichigo said and then stood up saying properly, "Thank you, Kumiko-sama. Excuse me."

Ichigo left, leaving Kumiko to stare after him sadly. Then shaking her head and said softly, "Funny how I said heroic… and yet didn't say amorous."  
Kumiko then left too hurrying down the corridor where she met up with Kichirou.

"Did you see her?" was the first words out of his mouth.

"Yes," Kumiko said breathlessly, "I did. She's still so small…"

Kichirou grinned nostalgically, and said teasingly, "So how is your little friend?"

"Hush up!" Kumiko said playfully, but her eyes shone a bit of sadness, "He's alright, I just finished healing him…"

"Ah give him time. He just found out recently that his childhood friend was Kuchiki Kumiko, the daughter of the Stoic Kuchiki-Taichou," Kichirou said jokingly, "He'll come around in the end.

Kichirou rubbed her shoulders comfortingly but let go saying serious, all traces of amusement gone, "I have to go. We don't have much time before Soul Society comes here."

"I know," Kumiko said quietly, "The game's begun."

Tairei9: So yeah shortie again, but hey, it's something. The pieces begin to fall together on the mysterious that is this story. Once again, I will be continuing the story, you must be patient; I have a lot of things on my plate. Review!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Tairei9 does not own bleach and gives full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: To respond to readers as to how much longer the story will go, if I had to put an estimate on it, possibly more than ten chapters. As I said, this is an estimate. I can't give you the exact number. All I can do is reassure you that I am working on this story as much as I can. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 36

"Miki?"

Miki was staring out the window into the snow ridden gardens. Miki looked over to see Ishida walking in. He looked over at her and said, "How are you feeling?"

Miki shrugged and said, "Okay I guess…"

"I know this is an unexpected change," Ishida said sitting down by her, "But I promise things will get back to normal soon."

"Why did I have to come back?" Miki asked with big dark eyes. They were sad and Ishida's look softened. He then began softly, "After Kichirou-san left that one time the shinigami came and attacked. Kumiko-sama and you were being trapped inside the palace. They were coming to kill you both because there were false claims that there were traitors living here. Desperately, she put a seal on you. This particular seal would transfer all of Kumiko-sama's identification scent to you. This way if they found you, they would think you were Kumiko and spare you. However, it became known that the shinigami attacking were from twelfth squad. The panther mother snatched you and took you down to the Real World. But she lost you in midst of another battle with a hollow…"

"Is that why they thought I was Kumiko?" Miki asked. Ishida nodded, "Because of you inheriting the scent, it caused your memories to be dormant. When you started to remember, your scent and hers started clashing, why you were having mixture of memories. Kumiko-sama, however, was suffering heath wise from separating her identification scent."

"So I'm back to give it back?" Miki said and then hopefully, "Then I can go home?"

"Yes," Ishida said softly, "Then you can go home."

"… Will Onee-chan and Onii-chan come with us?" Miki asked timidly. Ishida gave a long sigh and said, "That's something you will have to ask them…"

Miki hung her head and slid off the cushioned bench with a sigh. Ishida looked at her with sympathy, but did not say anymore on the matter. He got up and said, "Let's go see your sister, shall we?"

"Okay," Miki said her face still quite sad. Once again, Ishida didn't say anymore on the matter instead just took her hand saying, "Come on, we'll go get a snack afterwards."

Ichigo watched Kumiko brushing through her long hair. They were in a long oval room. At the far end, which they were near, had an open wall leading out in to a small pond where a rather high water fall was pouring down into. The room walls were stone and vines came down off the ceiling. The doorway was covered by a thick blue-green curtain. Her bed was more like a fancy lounge chair with a think looking blanket on it. The room was surprisingly warm, despite its outdoors feel.

"So the ceremony will begin tonight, Kumiko-sama?" Ichigo asked properly.

"Yes it will," Kumiko said with a sigh. She put down her brush and looked back at him. Ichigo stared at her indifferently as she approached saying, "I told you not to call me so formally. We are friends are we not?"

Ichigo was quiet and Kumiko sighed. She then looked up at him firmly and said, "Ichigo, why are you so mad at me? How could I have possibly explained to you what I was? Your father wanted you to have a normal life as long as you could-."

"I'm not mad."

"Then why are you acting like it?"

Ichigo stared at her and said, "I'm not. I won't lie; I was shocked to find that you were a spirit. I was surprised that in the 13 years I remember knowing you, you never once offered any explanation as to why I could see and speak to spirits. I am not angry; I'm merely doing what I am supposed to."

"Supposed to?" Kumiko repeated, almost defiantly.

"Yes," Ichigo said. Kumiko stared and said, almost angrily, "Since when have you done what you're supposed to?"

Finally Ichigo's mask cracked and snarled, "Since you put a death sentence on your little sister's head! ON YOUR HEAD! Don't you get it? You gave Soul Society a reason to come here and attack by going there yourself and infiltrating Seireitei! You just gave Kurotsuchi all the chaos he needs to slip in and get his revenge without anyone knowing, did you even think about that!"

Kumiko sat there wide eyed, then sighed.

"So that's what's bothering you…," Kumiko said quietly, "And here I thought…"

"What?" Ichigo said heatedly, "What did you think?"

"That you were upset because your friends are coming to kill you," Kumiko said softly, "That Kuchiki Byakuya is coming to kill you."

Ichigo stared at her, almost surprised. His anger seemed to have abated and he said heavily, "No, as long as my family is safe like you promised, I don't care what he does to me… Honestly I don't blame him for wanting to come kill me. I took something precious away from him…"

"Miki?" Kumiko asked.

Ichigo stared at her, as if he was about to say something. Then said, the indifferent look back on his face, "He has right to be entitled to justice."

"Justice doesn't mean he gets the right to kill you!" Kumiko said, "I don't care if you're fine with him hurting you, even killing you! I won't let that happen!"

"Onee-chan?"

Kumiko froze and Ichigo looked towards the door way to see that Miki and Ishida had entered the room. Kumiko walked over and said, "Miki, there you are…"

"Kurosaki, we need to leave," Ishida said and Ichigo left without another word. Miki looked up at her sister as Kumiko held out her hand saying kindly, "Come here Miki."

Miki took her 'sisters' hand and walked over to the pond with her sister. Miki stopped dead in her tracks as Kumiko began to go into the water. Kumiko looked back and grabbed Miki, holding on to her tight. Miki looked down at the water in surprise as light began to emit from it. Kumiko soothed her saying, "Relax, it will be over soon."

Miki whimpered, clearly not liking being above the water. Kumiko then began to murmur a chant, something Miki couldn't understand. Miki whimpered as her body felt hot as the light consumed them both. A symbol appeared on Miki's forehead and glowed bright. Kumiko stopped chanting, the light disappearing but the symbol was still glowing. Kumiko inhaled sharply and then exhaled, her breath coming out as cold icy mist. The symbol seemed to shatter, and great forced of reiatsu came out of Miki, entering Kumiko's body. Kumiko inhaled long and hard, and when she exhaled the pressure around her decreased. Miki had long since passed out, the aura around her similar, but different. Warm and grand, but not the same identifying scent: hers was more like the gentle breeze of the ocean, rather than Kumiko's who was of cherry blossoms. Gracefully walking back to the stairs that took them back into the room, she found Ishida and Ichigo hurrying back in. Ishida took Miki and asked, "Is it-?"

"It's over," Kumiko said wearily, "She's safe. "

Ishida left, leaving Kumiko and Ichigo alone. She collapsed on the bed, breathing deeply. Ichigo sighed and walked over to her saying, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright; I'm just a little bit tired." Kumiko said looking up at him. He nodded, kneeling at the edge of her bed. He then said, "I'm sorry, I was out of line earlier-."

"It's alright," Kumiko said sitting up, "You were making a point. A point Kichirou thoroughly reminded me of when I returned. Don't worry, Kichirou has a plan…"

"I don't doubt it," Ichigo said sighing. He then said getting up, "Get some rest, I'd rather you not pass out on me during the ceremony."

Kumiko watched him walk slowly towards the wall again.

**S.C.**

"Cheers to a new year!"

There was a loud cry throughout the hall, raising the glass to the ceiling. The halls were lit well, as they always were. The twilight light that usually hung in the sky was gone, revealing the night. Kumiko was standing up on the higher platform with Kichirou, Miki, Ishida, and Ichigo. Kumiko was dressed in tight sleeved kimono, the colors blue and silver. Her hair was down, but pinned with bell flowers. Ichigo stood in black kimono with the red sash around as usual. However, this time he wore a red yukata underneath, with armor around his lower arms. Ishida wore dark blue robes and black yukata with a white sash. Miki was sitting by him, wearing dark blue and dark purple. Kichirou was wearing dark robes with lighting print upon it. He drank from his glass before saying, "Enjoy yourselves everyone!"

Kumiko watched everyone enjoy the party. This was not a party of nobles alone, Ichigo did notice this. Some people he recognized from the town. He watched Kumiko walk over to Miki and say, "Are you going to be alright for a while?"

Miki nodded and Kumiko said, "Alright, I will be out on the balcony if you need me."

"Kichirou-sama."

Kichirou glanced over his shoulder and saw the man that had accompanied Kumiko to Seireitei. He leaned over and said quietly, "Will you come with me please? There is something we need to discuss."

"Alright, give me a minute," Kichirou said before going over to Miki. He patted and kissed her head saying, "I will be back soon Miki, kay? Stay near Ishida or Orihime…"

"Okay," Miki said as he ruffled her hair. He smiled and said, "Be right back."

"So it seems nobility and townsfolk get along rather well here."

Kumiko looked at Ichigo, who was staring off into the night. Smiling softly, Kumiko said, "That's because no one here approves Soul Society's way of separation among the ranks. People come here because they have agreed to our laws and to abide them. We've been able to keep Seireitei from coming here for years…"

"I see," Ichigo said, finally looking down towards her, "I'm surprised you're not socializing."

"Oh I will," Kumiko said smiling up at him, "I just wanted to be able to talk to you for a while."

"What did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked and Kumiko said, "Just to talk. Nothing's changed you know. You're still my friend, aren't you?"

"Everything's changed," Ichigo said, sighing, "The situations changed, the rules have changed-."

"What about us?"

Ichigo looked down at the young woman staring intently, almost fearfully at him. She never looked that way, which did surprise him. However, Ichigo didn't show it. He didn't show a lot of his emotions as of late, due to certain circumstances. He sighed and said staring off into the distance, "Depends what change your thinking about."

Kumiko looked visible surprised but before she could say anything, someone else spoke.

"_Kurosaki__ Ichigo._"

Kumiko gasped, hiding her reiatsu quickly. An overwhelming reiatsu spilled over them. Ichigo grabbed Kumiko as he saw a red blast coming towards them. He dodged it by jumping down to the snow ridden garden. Ichigo straightened up as one person appeared. Ichigo stared into the icy dark eyes seeing the impassiveness in their depths.

"Where is she Kurosaki Ichigo?" Kuchiki Byakuya said coldly his sword pointing at Ichigo's throat.

Tairei9: Thanks for reading, and please review.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Tairei9 does not own bleach and gives full credit to the creators.

Chapter 37

Miki stared up at the ceiling of the tunnel where she could hear people running about. Orihime stroked her hair as Ishida said, "Quickly, this way. We have to find Kurosaki. Knowing Kuchiki Byakuya that is the first person he'll go after."'

Orihime would have said something if Miki hadn't squirmed out of her arms, touched the floor and said annoyed, "This is stupid!"

Miki disappeared with Ishida and Orihime running after her. Ishida shouted, "Miki! Come back here! You don't know what you're walking into!"

**S.C**

Ichigo stared at Byakuya, who was still holding the sword up against his throat. Kumiko was behind him staring wide eyed. She then narrowed her eyes saying, "You shinigami would go as low as trespassing on to our lands. You're lucky I don't have you imprisoned."

"Considering you not only trespassed on our lands, attacked shinigami, and kidnapped a member of my family; your statement is quite arrogant."

"Kidnapped?" Kumiko said angrily, "I haven't kidnapped anyone."

"That man that is standing in front of you has."

"He has not!" Kumiko snapped coldly, "We had rights over her before you ever did!"

"I will not listen to anymore nonsense," Byakuya said coldly, and Ichigo dashed away as Byakuya slashed upwards. Ichigo pushed Kumiko away as he pulled out Zangetsu. Byakuya swung ferociously, obviously going into the battle ready to kill. Byakuya immediately noticed that Ichigo wasn't fighting seriously. In fact, there was not a hint of threat at all. He was only defending. Why? Byakuya swung and clashed with Ichigo's zanpakutou, both pushing against each other. Byakuya glared coldly at him and said, "You better fight me seriously, or you will die!"

"I know," Ichigo said calmly, despite the dangerous situation at hand. This seemed to irritate Byakuya even more, and he hissed, "Chire-."

Ichigo had to jump back as the explosion of shards came shooting after him. Ichigo kept on blocking though, clearly having no intent on actually fighting him. This only seemed to infuriate Byakuya more and Sebonzakura went faster, actually cutting Ichigo now. Ichigo finally stepped on the ground and did something that made Kumiko gasp in shock.

He dropped Zangetsu.

Byakuya noticed and suddenly ceased his attack. He narrowed his eyes at him and growled, "Pick it up."

Ichigo didn't do as he asked and Byakuya repeated himself.

"Pick up your sword, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't move.

Byakuya then gritted his teeth and said, "Do you not care if you live or die? Why would you go as far as breaking my families trust and then not even bother fighting?"

Ichigo still didn't move but said this:

"What's stopping you?"

"Nani?"

"What's stopping you," Ichigo said, seriously, "from killing me?"

Byakuya glare seemed to intensify.

"It's not like you to show this much mercy," Ichigo said, "I betrayed you, you and your family. I kidnapped Miki, and must have deceived everyone in Seireitei for the longest of times. So why is it that your still letting me stand here breathing?"

"Do you think Seireitei wants you dead? Do you think my family wants to see me drag your dead body back?" Byakuya snarled, activating Sebonzakura and sending it flying at him.

"Otou-san!"

Byakuya whirled around at the voice to see Miki coming out from the bushes near the building. Kumiko gasped and said flash stepping to the little girl's side, "Miki don't!"

"Onee-chan!" Miki protested as Kumiko scooped her up. Ichigo saw out of the corner of his a black figure and he quickly grabbed Zangetsu, jumped in front of harm's way. Kumiko whirled around to see a shinigami stabbing Ichigo. Glaring, Ichigo forced the sword out of his body and flung the shinigami away. The shinigami dissipated, much to the confusion of the four onlookers. Ichigo stabbed his zanpakutou into the ground, gritting his teeth. He then heard a voice from above say, "How annoying."

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Ichigo growled. There he was standing a good length away, the former twelfth division captain. He grinned sadistically and said, "You might as well move, boy. You're as good as dead with an injury like that."

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed and said, "You're not touching them."

"Move out of the way," Mayuri said crossly, "Those are experiments that need to be put down. I guess tossing that one brat in the river wasn't good enough."

Ichigo barely saw it; both Byakuya and Renji had appeared behind him, slashing out. Mayuri must have not been expecting it either for both blades cut deeply into him. Mayuri gritted his teeth and Renji said, "You were foolish to come out and attack them. We may not have been here for you, but we won't let you get away."

Mayuri grimaced and would have said something more. But if he did, Kumiko didn't let Miki hear it. Kumiko held the little girl in her arms tightly, concealing her vision and hearing; concealing his swift death from the young girl. Ishida had finally caught up and grabbed Ichigo, who was bleeding quite badly at this point. Orihime grabbed Ichigo's other side and the two immediately took him into the Manor again. Kumiko finally released Miki and looked behind her to see Mayuri slowly dissipating into black nothingness. Miki watched her sister stand up, staring at Kuchiki Byakuya. He stared back coldly and she said, "Ichigo won't ever defend what he did. He never wanted to take Miki away from you. He won't fight for something that he never agreed with."

"Then why did he do it?" Renji said, pulling something out of his pocket, "And more importantly, why did he drop this?"

He held out a necklace that held a dark colored crystal on the end of it. Miki gasped and said, "I gave Ichi-nii that! So he could find me if I ever went missing!"

"He did it because he owed me a favor," Kumiko said, "I saved his life after his last bond to his human body died in that fire. He also is my guide, someone I chose him to be when he was only a boy."

"So he did this because he had no choice," Renji said, "Makes sense."

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Kumiko said with somewhat hesitation, "Miki used to refer herself by the name of Miko, correct?"

"Yes," Byakuya said frowning, "that isn't her name."

"No it isn't," Kumiko said slowly, "It's mine."

"Nani?" Renji said stupefied, "But your name-you said you name was Meikyuu!"

"I said one of my many names was Meikyuu," Kumiko said, "A name a Vasto Lordes gave me after rescuing me. Yes you heard me correctly, not everything is as evil as it seems."

"So then the name Miko…," Renji said and Kumiko finally exhaled, letting her reiatsu flow freely. Byakuya's eyes widened as Kumiko said, "Is only a nickname because Miki had trouble pronouncing Kumiko."

Miki then looked from her sister to Byakuya and said running to him, "Otou-san, please don't be mad anymore! Miko-onee-chan will explain everything, just please don't hurt Ichi-nii!"

Byakuya immediately bent down and scooped her up. He then said, "I will not harm him, however, Seireitei has ordered that the Higure manor be put under house arrest."

"I understand," Kumiko mumbled, bowing, "I'll go tell my brother."

Byakuya blinked in confusion as she disappeared. Miki saw it and said, "It's Kichirou-onii-chan. He's Onee-chan's older brother."

Byakuya was shocked and then his eyes narrowed. Renji looked in confusion and said, "Older brother?"

"Before Kumiko, Hisana had a miscarriage some years before," Byakuya said coldly, "He must have…"

Renji felt it best not to pursue it and said, "Ah man, so much information in one day. Who would have thought it would be this easy?"

"It's not over yet Renji," Byakuya said coldly, "Make sure the shinigami have this house on watch."

"Hai!"

Byakuya let Renji disappear before cradling the young girl. He kissed the top of her head and said, "You should have said something."

"I didn't know I would be going back anymore," Miki said, "I thought cause Ichi-nii died…"

"Hush," Byakuya said suddenly, stroking her hair, "I'm sorry, it was a thoughtless remark."

Byakuya then flash stepped with her away, toward the shinigami HQ.

**S.C.**

Neliel watched the lonely moon outside the window from the bed. Her face was calm but in a sad sort of way. She pushed her hair aside rubbed her arms. She heard the door open and shut, footsteps coming across the room. She looked behind her and saw Aizen coming closer. He leaned over kissing her soundly before saying, "You're still up?"

"Hai," Neliel said, "I'm just thinking."

"Hm," Aizen said, "I see."

Neliel watched her husband for a moment and he said something that surprised her.

"Your thinking about Ichiro and his sister, aren't you?"

"Wh-What?" Neliel stammered, "N-no…"

"Don't lie," Aizen stated lamely, "I know you've seen them."

Nelieil hung her head a bit.

"I'm not angry."

Neliel looked up at him as he continued.

"I'm not angry that you've seen them or that you didn't tell me," Aizen said, "Just the fact that their alive and well is good enough to know."

Neliel stared at her husband in shock, and then smiled weakly. That was her husband talking, not Aizen the supreme Overlord of Las Noches, not Aizen the traitor. Neliel realized then that Aizen might just be making the same sacrifice she did.

**S.C.**

Byakuya sat in a room with Kumiko, Kichirou, Hitsugaya, Renji, and Hisagi. Hitsugaya then said, "I have a few questions from the Sotaichou before we can release your home from our command."

"Hai," Kichirou said, "Go on."

"How did you survive Mayuri's attempt at exterminating you?"

"Mayuri didn't realize that where he dumped us, Gates were," Kichirou said, "the Gates took us to these lands where adjuchas and hollows seem to come by. We were saved by a few of them."

"Saved?" Hitsugaya said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," Kumiko said, "Just because they are hollows do no mean their intentions are always entirely evil. They shouldn't be confused with residents of Hell."

"I see," Hitsugaya said, "So how come they aren't here anymore?"

"As we got older," Kichirou said slowly, "People were coming out in search of a refuge. They said we couldn't stay together anymore. We were old enough to protect ourselves and be on our own. I guess it was because they wanted us to have a chance to be among people like ourselves. So they left us an old city that had been abandoned long ago. We've been here ever since."

"Why did you take Mikiko?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We had an attack by shinigami years ago," Kichirou explained, "Kumiko hoped that in transferring her identification scent, Miki would be spared. After learning that Mayuri was responsible, Miko was taken down to earth; where we lost her."

"And Ichigo found her," Renji said.

"We needed to get Miki back, Kumiko was getting weaker and weaker," Kichirou said, "But we couldn't just ask you guys for her, it was too risky with Mayuri on the run. We needed to do it secretly."

"Then why invade Seireitei?"

"Well," Kichirou said, stirring his tea with the long slender stick, "Kumiko freaked when she found out Mayuri had taken Miki. It wasn't something intended to harm you guys in anyway."

"I see," Hitsugaya said, "It seems you guys were in a corner that was hard to get out of."

"No kidding," Kichirou said and then hissed, "And that doesn't even cover the Aizen issue."

"Aizen," Hisagi asked sharply.

"Yeah," Kichirou said lowly, "He keeps coming around, asking us about a Key."

"The Key? Why would he come here looking for the Kings Key?" Byakuya asked sharply.

"Well," Kichirou said shifting, "that might have to do with when Miki came to us. You know she's of royal family right? Well, Miki and her brother Ichiro came through one of the gate with a crash. Broke the gate entirely. Well the royal family came looking for them and was almost about to take them."

"Why didn't they?"

"An elderly woman," Kichirou said, "in the royal family liked our city. It was peaceful, and everyone is on a level playing field. No one is really considered more important than others. We have leaders and everything but it's just a title nothing more. So she let Miki and Ichiro stay."

"So he was more or less searching for clues," Hitsugaya said and Kichirou nodded.

"Yeah, but he keeps coming back," Kichirou said, lowly, "I don't like it. He's want something and we haven't quite figured out what."

"I see," Hitsugaya said, "So you're not allies."

"Over my dead body," Kichirou said seriously, "He's a murderer."

There was a silence and Hitsugaya stood up saying, "There is no need for us to have you on house arrest. I think everything you've done is because it had it be. Do you agree Kuchiki?"

"I agree," Byakuya said in his usually impassive manner.

"Stay for the night at least," Kichirou said waving his hand, "You can leave in the morning. You should at least rest after coming all this way."

"I will take you up on that offer," Hitsugaya said, "Abarai, Hisagi, let's go get some rest."

"Hai!"

The three left and Kichirou said, "Well this went surprisingly smoothly. I half expected a load of complications."

"Be grateful there were none," Kumiko scolded. Kichirou shrugged and said, "So, about Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"He will be excused from any charges," Kuchiki Byakuya said, "As far as I'm concerned, he was saving both Miki and your sister's life."

Kumiko and Kichirou looked relieved and Kumiko said, "You will be taking Miki back with you correct?"

"Yes," Byakuya said quietly, "And I assume you will be stay here?"

"Yes," Kumiko said, "I will."

Byakuya nodded slowly and Kichirou asked, "Is that a problem?"

"No," Byakuya said, "As long as you both are alive and well, that's all that matters. I do have a question. Where are Kurosaki's sisters and father?"

"With their mother," Kumiko said with a smile, "She had come here years ago. We knew it was only a matter of time before the shinigami side won the family over."

"I take it his father was a shinigami?" Byakuya said, "It would definitely explain things."

"He is," Kumiko said, "His father served us well over the years. It was the least we could do for the family."

Byakuya stood up and said, "What do I tell you mother?"

Kichirou looked at Kumiko and nodded. Kumiko took out a book that was sitting beneath the table. Handing it to him, Kumiko said, "Give her this. It something for the both of you."

Byakuya stared at them and said, "Then I will retire."

Kichirou nodded and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Byakuya said turning and walking out of the room, with a closure he had never had until this very moment. He wasn't surprised; he wasn't in shock like one would think he would be. If anything, he felt that all the uncertainty and mystery that had built up over the years disappear. Miki stood there waiting for him and he smiled softly down at her before the two of them left.

Tairei9: Review.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Tairei9 does not own bleach and gives full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Please don't kill me for last chapter! Just know that everything I do, I do for a reason.

Chapter 38

"Otou-san."

Byakuya looked down at Miki, who was in his arms. They had gone through the gate and had returned quietly to Seireitei. After reporting all that they had been told, Sotaichou had cleaned the slate with Higure. Miko and he were heading back to the manor now, the morning sun just rising. He then asked, "What is it, Miki?"

"How come you and Onee-chan not together now?"

Byakuya frowned and said, "Nani?"

"I mean, how come you and Onee-chan don't act like you and me?" Miki asked, "How come she didn't come back with us?"

Byakuya sighed, almost long and tired. He then said quietly, "I would take it because she's not ready."

"Eh? Not ready?" Miki said, "I thought you would have never let her out of your sight."

"Believe me, I didn't want to," Byakuya breathed as he walked at a calm pace, "I would have given you sister all the attention she deserves."

"Then how come you didn't?"

"Because," Byakuya stated, "She doesn't want it… at least not right now."

"Eh?"

"Your sister is a grown up now," Byakuya said, "She grew up without your mother and I for most of her life. She's been attacked by shinigami and was kidnapped by Mayuri at a young age. She doesn't have that same bond that most children have when growing up with their parents. It would be unfair and cruel of me to just walk into her life and expect everything to just be normal. I'm giving her time and space. I have no doubt she will come back to us."

Miki stared at him and said, "Oh."

She was quiet for a moment and said, "I hope she comes back… it's not fair to anyone if she doesn't…"

"Miki!"

Byakuya saw Hisana hurry towards them as they walked through the gates. She flung herself around the two of them, hugging them both tightly. The guard came out with Rukia following behind. Byakuya kissed his wife's head and murmured, "It's alright, and it's over."

Hisana stepped away wiping some tears away and took Miki saying, "Come, let's go inside and you can explain everything that's gone on…"

Byakuya complied with her request and sent the guards away. Everyone was seated in the living room as Byakuya explained everything he had been told. Miki interjected occasionally, when she felt something needed to be said. Byakuya watched the two women's faces go from shocked, to angry, to tearful."

"So Kumiko's alive with Ichigo's protect, and she has a brother named Kichirou," Rukia said in clear shock, "Kurotsuchi-Taichou is dead, it's all so hard to believe."

Hisana, who was clearly distraught, stood up and said, "Excuse me…"

Hisana left in quite a rush and Rukia stared after her. Byakuya stood up as well and said, "Rukia, take care of Miki and Daisuke. Miki, be good."

Miki nodded, somewhat sad that Hisana was so upset. Rukia and Miki were suddenly alone. Miki said sadly, "I wish Onee-chan would have come back, Okaa-chan misses her."

"It sounds like you miss her too," Rukia said as they went towards Daisuke's room.

"Of course," Miki said as if it was obvious, "She my sister."

Thankfully for Byakuya, the snow was gone. However, that didn't stop the air from being quite cold. He didn't mind it too much, for his mind was more preoccupied by other things. Byakuya searched for his wife in the garden and found her near one of the ponds. She was sitting by it, crying softly. Byakuya felt a stab of pain and anger, he knew how dishonored she probably felt right now, both children ripped away from her. While he was equally upset in that regard, He at least saw Kumiko, saw her living and breathing in a home of her choosing. Hisana didn't have that comfort. If the situation wasn't so delicate, he would have convinced Kumiko to come back. But he had to be patient, after all Kumiko wasn't a little girl anymore. He was soon down by her side, gathering her into his arms. She tried to not look at him, but he tilted her chin up and stroked her tears away. He gently kissed her and said softly. "They are alive and well. Kumiko's definitely grown up…"

"I know, I know," Hisana said bitterly, "It was just so much to take in, and so much we've missed going on…"

"She sent some sort of journal to look at," Byakuya stated, taking out. Leaned back against the tree, Hisana leaned against him. Taking the book, she opened it to see pictures. They were of Kumiko and Kichirou at a younger age, could have looked older than 11 (human standards of course). Some had them smiling, others Kumiko scolding Kichirou or at festivals. Byakuya and Hisana took in the pictures avidly, as if trying to seek the memories behind the pictures. Suddenly, Hisana saw a picture with Kumiko holding a small baby in her arms. She had black hair, and dark eyes. The baby seemed quite content being held and Hisana immediately knew who it was.

"Miki," Hisana said touching the picture. Byakuya tightened his hold around his wife and looked down at her. She looked as if she was in a trance, her eyes almost glazed over. Her dark hair was falling forward, leaving her pale skin exposed. He couldn't help but marvel at his wife's beauty, warming at the thought of the love she had even after all the harm done to her. Leaning down, he began kissing her exposed neck softly. Hisana made a small gasp in surprise and then said in a playful protest, "Don't you want to look at the book?"

"I do," Byakuya said, his warm breath sending shivers down her neck. Hisana didn't make any movement to stop him but did say, "I'm afraid this is quite counterproductive, Byakuya-sama…"

Byakuya did cease kissing her neck for a moment. However, he gently tilted her head up and leaned in. His mouth was lightly touching hers when he said, "I only wish to show my wife the attention she deserves."

Hisana felt his lips claim her, slowly and lightly kissing her. She clutched the now shut book, leaning more comfortably against him. The kiss became gradually more heated, more fervent. Byakuya tasted sweet cinnamon; she must have had some earlier. Tightening his hold on her, he reluctantly pulled away for air. His dark slate blue eyes stared into her violet ones. He then said, "We should get inside before you catch your death."

Hisana smiled coyly and said against his neck, "Really? I hadn't really noticed the cold."

Byakuya let out a quick smirk before he stood up with her and took her hand. They walked back towards the manor, enjoying each other's presence. Hisana then asked quietly, "Do you think she will come back?"

Byakuya was silent for a moment before he said, "I know she will."

**S.C.**

"I'm surprised you didn't go back."

Kumiko looked back at Ichigo, who was up and well. She was relieved for this, but didn't let it show. She knew exactly why he was here. Sighing, she said, "I had a feeling a lecture was coming on."

"Not a lecture," Ichigo said mildly, "Just curious."

"I don't feel it appropriate," Kumiko said somewhat stiffly, "After all that's gone on."

"You mean with Mayuri?" Ichigo asked, "He's gone, he won't be an issue anymore."

"Yes but I don't know them Ichigo," Kumiko said, "I may be blood relation, but I don't know them! And they don't know me either… I hate say it, but I just feel like that door was slammed in my face a long time ago."

"But not by them."

"I know, I never said it was their fault," Kumiko said hastily, "I just, I'm grown now. I'm not a little kid anymore. It just feels so strange to go back there… It would feel unfair to go there and not stay."

Ichigo watched Kumiko for a moment and walked till he was standing close to her. She stared up at him and said, sadly, "This is my home; I can't just leave it all behind. "

"No one's telling you to," Ichigo said gently, "Just let them love you and you love them. I'm sure all they want is their family back. Not to take you away from the life you love, the people you love."

Ichigo stared caringly and said, "From the people that love you."

Kumiko watched him for a moment and smiled weakly. She stood on her toes, his face close to hers, and breathed, "Thank you…"

She kissed him, her soft lips pressing against his own. Ichigo didn't have much a time to react on it since she disappeared in a flash. He was still as stone for a moment before cracking a smile. He then left promptly, his smile gone from his face.

**S.C.**

Hisana awoke just as the dawn was coming to greet the world. Feeling the warmth of her husband next to her, she couldn't help but smile. She sat up gently, staring fondly down at him. He was sleeping quite peacefully. Getting up quietly, she dressed herself in a warm haori and walked outside. The cold hit her skin, but she didn't mind it. She loved watching the sun come up in the morning; it was so beautiful after all. But there was something standing in the garden that made her gasp.

Two somebody's to be more specific.

Kumiko looked her mother, almost unsurely. Kichirou was standing next to her with a gently smile on his face. Nudging Kumiko forward, he said, "Go on."

Kumiko walked towards her, almost slowly. Hisana was staring in shock at her and it didn't quite register what was occurring until Kumiko said, "I'm back, Okaa-chan."

Kumiko felt herself being crushed into a tight hug by Hisana then, feeling the woman's body shake from silent sobs. Feeling a lump form in her throat, Kumiko hugged her back with equal force. Kichirou walked towards them slowly and watched the two's emotional reunion. Kumiko then said, "I'm sorry…I just-."

"Don't!" Hisana suddenly pulled away, staring down at her, "Don't you apologize! You have nothing to apologize for."

Kumiko stared at her and let herself hug the woman again. Byakuya, who had woken up and come out, watch the two with a small smile. He then walked down to come down towards Kichirou, who bowed and said, "Otou-san."

"There is no need for that," Byakuya said, as Kichirou went up right. Byakuya then hugged him saying, "My son has no need for such formalities."

Kichirou was a little shocked at this sudden action, but hugged the man back. After a while the two broke apart and Hisana immediately went to take in Kichirou. After seeing that he was definitely strong and well, she hugged him too. Hugging her back, he said soothingly as she shook, "It's alright, we're okay. Believe me, we're alright."

Kumiko turned to look at Byakuya, who was giving her an intense look. Before she could even say a word, he gathered her into a crushing hug and said, "Welcome back."

Kumiko then felt a wave of nostalgia come over her, his smell triggering a memory. What memory it was didn't matter; it was being in the arms of the man that brought her into this world that made her cry. She had forgotten what this feeling was; she had forgotten what it was like for a guardian to care. Hugging back with fierceness, Kumiko whispered almost afraid, "I-I can't stay here…"

"I know," Byakuya said soothingly into her hair, "But you will always be welcome here."

Ichiro watched from the shadows with a smile before going into Miki's room. She was still sleeping soundly as he walked over. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek and said, "Farewell, my little sister. Enjoy your new life."

Ichiro disappeared that day, no one quite sure where he had gone. Miki, unaware of her brother's intentions, found much with her delight that her other brother and sister had finally come. The family enjoyed each other's company, laughing, playing with the little ones. Kumiko and Kichirou didn't stay the night, but promised to come back and see their family soon. Byakuya and Hisana held the two younger ones as they watched Kichirou and Kumiko disappeared into the sun set. Byakuya smiled down at his wife, who was glowing happily beside him. After they put the younger ones to bed, Byakuya took his wife into his arms and growled playfully. She laughed as he kissed her soundly. Pulling away, he then said, "I believe tonight will be a good night for some needed alone time."

Hisana said, her violet eyes sparkling with delight, "I believe so, Byakuya-sama."

Tairei9: This story isn't over yet, it's just one of the biggest main conflicts in this story is over. For those who are still confused as to why I didn't just have this reunion last chapter (or long ago) Kumiko and Kichirou grew up without their parents, and sadly in doing so, the connection just wasn't there that kids usually have with their parents. Kumiko and Kichirou are almost adults now; they have developed their own home that they love dearly. Byakuya realized that they might be afraid they would be forced back so didn't push his luck. I know last chapter might have been disappointing (down right heartbreaking for me to write), but it demonstrates that not everything just goes back to being happy go lucky right away. I thank you all for the insightful reviews, believe me they help me see 1)what you all are thinking and 2) that I'm successfully getting my idea across. I'm telling you all this now because it's the end of this particular conflict and the other will be starting next chapter. What will it be? You will just have to wait and read. Review.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Tairei9 does not own bleach and gives full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: I will let all my wonderful readers that have reviewed that asked why I haven't updated in a while that it's because of the intense amount of life situations that went on. I had some issues come about and unfortunately kept me from updating this story. So this shall be the last chapter for this story. I will not ruin it by going on and on with random stuff that will just drag the story on and destroy it's purpose. I appreciate all the support for this story and hope that everyone had enjoyed.

Chapter 39

"Kumiko! Wake up!"

Kumiko opened her eyes to be staring at the ceiling, blinking her blue-grey eyes. Sitting up, the little five year old rubbed her eyes. The light was brightly shining in the room and it bothered her a little bit. Hearing the door open, Kumiko looked at the door to see Yoruichi standing there with a smile on her face. Kumiko blinked and said, "Yoruichi-san…."

"Eh? Formalities so early in the morning," Yoruichi said walking over and bending down by Kumiko, "What's up, kiddo?"

"I had a really long dream," Kumiko said and Yoruichi teased, "Well it's not a surprise it's almost ten o-clocks."

"Eh?" Kumiko said, surprised and Yoruichi asked, "What happened in this so called long dream of yours?"

Kumiko stared for a minute before looking down. She then stated, "Okaa-chan was alive."

This time it was Yoruichi's turn to look surprised. She then said, "Hisana?"

"Yeah," Kumiko said, "In my dream she never died. And because she didn't die, I wasn't taken until after I was born and I had a twin brother. Arrancar raised us until we were older and we took in a baby sister only to get separated when that evil captain attacked us. Then Otou-san and Okaa-san met her and thought she was me-."

"Whoa kid," Yoruichi ruffled Kumiko's hair and said, "You have such a wild imagination. Come on, let's go have breakfast hmmm?"

"Okay," Kumiko said, allowing Yoruichi to lead her into another room.

**S.C.**

"So what do you make of that Aizen?"

Aizen was watching Kumiko and Yoruichi leave the room and said, "Interesting…."

"Really?" Gin said with a laugh, "Kumiko seems to have a really wild imagination."

"Iie," Aizen said, with that all knowing smirk, "It was actually quite revealing."

"Huh?" Gin said confused.

"Do you know what the Dreamer Line is?" Aizen asked, still staring at the screen.

"No," Gin said surprised, "I don't."

"The Dreamer Line is specific ability that a certain noble clan possesses," Aizen stated, "It has the ability to see the past and future events. It even has the ability to look into other time lines."

"You mean like alternate realities?" Gin asked.

"Yes," Aizen breathed, "While it is a useful ability, it makes it extremely difficult to use shinigami powers. Usually one dominates over the other."

"So the Kuchiki Clan is the keeper of that line?"

"No," Aizen said, "A member from that family Kimiko married into the family. She was one of the greatest users of it. However illness took her when she was still young. That was Kumiko's Grandmother."

"So does this mean that Kumiko's shinigami abilities won't come?" Gin asked nervously.

"Who knows," Aizen said, standing up. The computer turned off and Aizen began to walk towards the exit of the room, "We will just have to wait and see what happens."

Gin looked at Aizen and said, "Is that why you let Kumiko live? When she broke into Las Noches?"

"Yes," Aizen said, smiling, "She is quite the interesting child after all."

**S.C.**

"What an imagination."

Yoruichi looked at Byakuya as he sighed. They were sitting against a tree in the garden. It was after dinner and the garden was lit up by multiply torches. Kumiko was playing down by the bushes and Yoruichi had finished telling Byakuya Kumiko's dream. Byakuya watched Kumiko while Yoruichi said, "You're telling me. Kumiko was ranting on about that dream all day."

"It's not a surprise," Byakuya murmured, "I sometimes forget that she's the one that missed out…"

"Missed out?" Yoruichi asked and Byakuya said, "I had Hisana for five years. Kumiko only knows what we tell her."

"True," Yoruichi said, leaning against his shoulder, "But there isn't much we can do about it. Except give her what she deserves."

Byakuya nodded, his cheek resting against Yoruichi's soft hair. They remained that way for a while before Kumiko came walking back before falling onto the grass deliberately. Yoruichi laughed and asked, "Tired?"

Kumiko nodded and Yoruichi said, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Yoruichi went over and picked Kumiko up. Byakuya watched them for a moment before getting up himself and following them to Kumiko's bed room. They tucked Kumiko in and Yoruichi said, "Sweet dreams, kiddo."

"And preferably not long ones," Byakuya teased and Kumiko giggled. She nodded and he kissed her forehead saying, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kumiko yawned and was asleep before they left the room.

**S.C.**

The sun was shining and the wind was blowing quite a bit. The gold grass swished around gracefully in the field. On a hill nearby, an older sixth division captain and a girl with long thick wavy hair stood next to each other. She was shorter than him but not by much. Her eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun. She looked in her teens and was dressed in shinigami garb. One her sleeve she wore the sixth division lieutenants badge and had a purple sash supporting her zanpakutou. She had an adorable irritated look on her face as she said, "When are they getting here?"

"Patience Mikiko," Byakuya said, calmly, "They will be here soon."

"Why do we have to wait for them here?" Miki huffed, "They know the way better that anyone, why do they need an escort?"

"Because, your mother wanted to meet near the sakura grove, which they do not know of," Byakuya stated calmly. He then looked jestingly down at her and said, "I would have though you would be happy to see your sister."

"I would be," Miki said, with jest in her eyes, "If she wasn't late. Besides, I would have thought _you_ would be upset. You know, she did marry Ichigo after all."

"What she does is her choice," Byakuya stated with a hint of annoyance, "She is a grown woman after all."

"You're just saying that because you got to marry whoever you wanted," Miki said, giving him an all knowing look. Byakuya cleared his throat and said, "Are you not happy that I married your mother?"

"Oh no, I'm very happy," Miki said, grinning with that Cheshire Cat smile of hers, "In fact I'm sure you and Okaa-chan are just as pleased!"

Byakuya sigh was almost a groan and Miki suddenly said loudly, "There they are! Finally!"

Miki raced down to meet them and Byakuya said, "Honestly, you would think she never gets to see them."

Miki pounced on Ichigo, who almost fell over. His hair was longer and he didn't seem too much older. Kumiko, who was walking Kichirou, had hair that was shoulder length and she was very much pregnant. Kichirou's hair was not long in a pony tail and was taller that Miki. Kumiko laughed as Kichirou pouted saying, "Why does he always get a hug first?"

"Because he's always closer!" Miki said, happily releasing Ichigo to pounce on her brother. Byakuya finally came down and greeted them. Kumiko hugged him and said, "I hope your well, Otou-san."

"I am," Byakuya said, "It seems you are as well."

Kumiko nodded and said, "Come, your mother is waiting."

"Come on," Miki said, dragging Kichirou over the hill. She led him down to the Sakura trees where Hisana was sitting with two other children.

"Finally," Daisuke said happily. His hair was shoulder length and jagged cut. He wore a shinigami academy uniform. Next to him was Hisana holding a young girl with bright purple eyes. She then squealed, "Onee-chan! I wanna feel belly!"

"Now, now Rei-chan," Hisana cooed, setting the child down, "Be gentle with your sister."

"Its fine, Okaa-chan," Kumiko said, resting on one of the cushions on the mat laid out. Hisana sat down as Byakuya sat next to her. Kichirou sprawled out on the grass and Daisuke sat next to him. Ichigo went to sit down by Kumiko as Rei nestled her cheek against Kumiko's pregnant belly. Rei squealed and said, "He kicked!"

"He does that a lot," Kumiko said as Miki walked down towards the lake. She waved and said, "I'll be back in a bit!"

"You little wanderer," Hisana complained, "Your siblings just got here!"

"I'll be back," Miki said as she disappeared in the trees. She walked along them and smelled the tree's. She made it to a clearing before noticing that someone else was there. Seeing who it was, she narrowed her eyes. He was staring right at her.

"Well hello."

"What do you want, Aizen?" Miki said crossing her arms.

"Now, now, that is not a nice way to speak to your father," Aizen said relaxed.

"The Kuchiki's are my family," Miki said shortly, "I don't care if your biologically related, now what do you want?"

"Nothing," Aizen said, turning around, "Just to see you. Is that such a crime?"

"It is when you a murder of many," Miki said. Aizen winced and looked back at her saying, "I have left Soul Society alone."

"For now," Miki said, stubbornly. He chuckled at that and said, "So much like your mother. I do all to protect you."

"If you really wanted to protect me, you wouldn't have hurt Ichiro and I so much," Miki said with force calmness. She hated this. He would just appear and act like he cared. Well, he might actually care somewhere deep down, but his actions and wrong doings were layered thickly on top of it.

"Oh?"

"If you cared about me at all," Miki said coldly, "You would have turned yourself in a long time ago."

Miki watched a black opening appear and Aizen said before disappearing into it, "Enjoy your family outing while you still can."

He disappeared and she sighed. Walking over to the water line, she stared down at it. Finally calming down, she walked back along the shore line till she heard loud laughter and talking. Ichigo saw her walk towards them and said, "Back already?"

"Yeah," Miki said with a smile, "I got bored."

Kumiko shook her head smiling. Daisuke rolled his eyes before going a talking with his brother. Byakuya only continued talking with Ichigo with a shadow of a smile on his face. Hisana noticed the hint of irritation in Miki's eyes and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Looking up at her family, she gave a warm smile and said, "Yes. Everything's alright."

Tairei9: All done! Gave you a little epilogue at the end to show a glimpse of the future. I may in the future do a side story with random moments from this story but since I have a lot of things to do, it will not be now. Now I say for one last time: Review.


End file.
